Apenas Negócios?
by Litha-chan
Summary: Yaoi,AU,OCC,Romance,Lemon.MiloxKamus,MuxShakaxIkki 1 belo loiro de olhos azuis cruza o caminho e a vida de 1 empresário conceituado. Acompanhe o que 1 furacão de origem grega pode causar a 1 empresário.Será apenas 1 mero negócio? Cap8 ON!
1. Capítulo I

**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Casais Secundários:** Ikki x Shaka x Ikki ; Mu x Shaka x Ikki, e outros :-)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro 2005. (Postada no site em Abril de 2005)  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclaimer**__: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados pertencem a Kurumada e cia. Os sobrenomes de: Shaka __**Orange Vikku**__, Kamus __**Vasseur**__ e Milos __**Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós**__, são de minha autoria; a personagem __**Adara Aleksiou Sikelianós**__, me pertence, assim como o nome __**Alexis**__, usado para o Minos, também me pertence. __**Ethel Klas**__ é o nome criado por mim para um dos rapazes, o Afrodite. _

_**Tornando a pontuar: **__Os sobrenomes de alguns personagens, são de minha autoria, e os nomes de personagens que não são de Saint Seiya, também. Ou seja, Nikos, Vasseur, Vikkus, Dorje e outros, pertencem a mim. _

_Quando utilizar um nome que não seja de minha criação, o mesmo terá o nome da criadora e se constar aqui é porque foi autorizado. _

_**Nota**__: __**Boody Moon**__, a bebida citada, eu fiz uma pesquisa e não encontrei relatos sobre se realmente existe. Na verdade encontrei vários tipos de bebidas de boates. Caso alguém esteja se perguntando como é este tipo de bebida... vão ficar curiosos porque o Vincent não informa os ingredientes nem morto, apenas deixa-se saber que a bebida leva toques de calda de cereja, o que a deixa na cor exata...rs _

_E não me esquecendo... A música citada – leia-se não é uma song-fic - é da __**Anastácia **__e o nome da música é __**Left Outside Alone**__._

_**Boa Leitura**_

* * *

-

**Apenas Negócios?  
**Capítulo 01

-

* * *

-

"Vincent, prepara mais uma pra mim". Falava o belo loiro com um sorriso maroto enquanto desviava seus brilhantes olhos para o meio da pista desejando logo estar aquecido o máximo possível pela bebida antes de dar seu costumeiro show aos olhos famintos.

"Aqui está Milo, vê se não vai exagerar como da última vez". Teve que rir da cara de desagrado do loiro perante o comentário.

"Você bem sabe que não estava em um bom dia e que infelizmente aconteceu". Terminou de falar e já foi virando o copo com a característica bebida que só Vincent sabia preparar. Era uma bebida simples aos olhos dos demais, mas Vincent sabia preparar uma Bloody Moon como ninguém.

"Sei... como aconteceu nas vezes anteriores também, né Milo? Olha que eu posso me negar a lhe preparar os drinks hein?" Falava enquanto já preparava uma outra bebida para outro rapaz. "E antes que comece a resmungar... vai, some logo daqui, vai lá dançar e me deixa trabalhar em paz" Tentava prender o riso que teimava despontar em seus lábios ao ver os olhos de Milo adquiri aquele brilho travesso.

"Ok, Vi, mas não pense que se livrará de mim tão fácil". Disse com um sorri brincando nos lábios e indo m direção a pista da boate no segundo ambiente.

Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando ainda mais diante a aproximação da pista, seu corpo já se encontrava sob o embalo com movimentos casuais e leves, seu coração parecia que iria pular para fora de eu corpo ao sentir as batidas. Milo adorava dançar, adorava sentir a música lhe envolver completamente fazendo-se perder em movimentos.

Chegando próximo a pista, as portas de vidro que separavam os ambientes começaram a se abrir dando lhe passagem e precipitando mais uma noite deliciosa.

Lá dentro o Dj Devil estava realmente mandando ver nas músicas. Algumas remixs começaram a ser tocadas fazendo com que todos na pista urrassem em um misto de antecipação, desejo, luxúria e tudo o mais que uma pista cheia de uma das boates mais badaladas do local poderia oferecer aos jovens febris por diversão, e Milo era um destes jovens.

Já se encontrava no meio da pista, dançando ainda de forma a observar os belos rostos a sua volta. Alguns suados outros ainda com um ar de frescor que deveria desaparecer em pouco tempo, outros já sem blusas... Corpos... Belos corpos. Deixou a língua passar sensualmente por cima dos lábios como se estivesse se preparando para degustar um belo pedaço de... Carne. Mas antes que pudesse fixar o olhar em alguém, uma música em remix foi atirada por Devil, e não só ele, mas como todos da pista urraram mais uma vez ao reconhecer a voz dentre a mixagem.

Sim, aquela música era sem dúvida alguma uma das mais interessantes em sua opinião. A letra perfeita na versão original e mais perfeita ainda na versão remix, que quase não alterava nada, apenas alongava a música de uns simples 4 minutos para mais de 10 minutos de pura entorpecência de seu corpo.

**"_All my life I've been waiting  
__For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way..."_**

Seu corpo começou a se mover de forma mais sensual, fazendo seus movimentos lembrarem a um felino. Em um rápido, mas gracioso, movimento Milo soltou seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo fazendo suas belas madeixas cascatearem em torno de seu corpo enquanto ainda dançava.

Alguns jovens ali perto apenas ficaram olhando para o belo loiro. Sim, era mais um final de semana em que poderiam desfrutar daquela sensualidade que era demonstrada por Milo. Muitos começaram a prestar a atenção enquanto ainda dançavam.

Milo agora estava de olhos cerrados. Seus braços estavam levantados de forma a deixar suas mãos um pouco acima da cabeça. Seu corpo jogava em balanços durante a música e seus lábios eram constantemente umedecidos por sua língua enquanto acompanhava a melodia.

**"_...And I wonder if you know  
__How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray..."_**

Vários olhos espreitavam as belas curvas do loiro que estava absorto em um mar de sensações. Quem bem conhecia Milo, podia jurar que ele estava fazendo sexo com a música. Claro isto dentro de sua mente, já que seu corpo todo parecia estar em uma excitação visível.

Sua mão direita começou a trilhar um caminho. Foi levemente descendo de onde se encontrava, acima de sua cabeça, passando por seu rosto em toques leves pairando por cima de seus lábios entre abertos e encostando suavemente na ponta de sua língua.

Esta visão estava deixando os olhares vidrados em Milo. Ele sabia como chamar atenção, além de seu trabalho é claro, mas também em uma dança extremamente sensual.

Sua mão voltou a se movimentar descendo mais um pouco tocando seu pescoço e seguindo caminho aos botões da blusa branca semitransparente, que já começava a se colar ao seu corpo.

Ainda centrado na música abriu seus olhos que estavam nublados em uma forma de transe. Em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso começou a despontar. Sua cabeça seguindo o ritmo da música balançada de um lado para outro fazendo seus longos cabelos balançarem.

Sorrindo e já não tão absorto agora desceu a outra mão que atualmente se encontrava apoiada em sua nuca, em direção aos botões da blusa. E aos poucos e de forma sensual voltou a brincar com suas mãos por cima do tecido enquanto olhava a sua volta.

Sentia-se bem assim, gostava de chamar atenção, de ser desejado, cobiçado... Milo era isto, era desejo puro, era luxúria e sabia muito bem como usar o seu 'charme'.

Voltou a cerrar os olhos mais uma vez ao abrir o primeiro botão de sua blusa sentindo o contato de seus dedos tocando na pele quente e úmida. Soltou um suspiro desejando que aquele toque fosse de alguém. Não queria passar o restante da noite sozinho e sabia que não passaria, isto era certo, tão certo quanto o seu trabalho na manhã de segunda. E pensando nisto, sorriu internamente enquanto continuava a abrir devagar os botões. 'Como seria o novo cliente? Seria ele um bonito? Simpático? Forte e viril?' Pensava enquanto já abria o quarto botão deixando a mostra seu tórax bem moldado seguido de um abdômen definido e brilhoso pelo suor que começava a escorrer enquanto fantasiava com o cliente da reunião de segunda feira.

**"_...Why do you play me like a game?  
__Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way  
Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone..."_**

Sentia-se tão quente, sua blusa já estava aberta totalmente e grudada ao formoso corpo, assim como sua calça preta de couro apertado que sempre se ajustava as suas coxas não deixando nenhuma dúvida que debaixo daquela roupa provocativa, encontrava-se um corpo muito bem trabalho.

Milo deixou a blusa descer por seus ombros ficando presa em seus braços. Estes se encontravam ao lado do corpo com seus dedos presos a fivela de seu cinto. Sua cabeça pendia para trás deixando seu rosto bem avista da maravilhosa iluminação e jogos de luzes da pista. Seus cabelos soltos e um pouco úmidos pelo suor, balançavam na parte de trás de suas costas fazendo grudar alguns fios enquanto o restante da grossa massa loira ainda continuava sob efeito do balanço.

**"_...All my life I've been waiting  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray  
And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone..."_**

Em um canto do primeiro ambiente, olhos fitavam aquele ser deliciosamente chamativo em sua forma de dançar. Não tinha como não olhar e desejar, mas infelizmente não poderia permanecer mais tempo no local, tinha coisas a fazer e outras a resolver. "Quem sabe outra hora...". Murmurou para si mesmo, antes de sair daquele local.

Ainda dentro do segundo ambiente, Milo continuava com o seu show se mesclando com a música de forma cadenciada enquanto girava os quadris fazendo com que eles fossem para frente e para trás. O sorriso voltou a brincar em seus lábios e a íris azul voltou a aparecer como se estivesse desperta e sedenta. Milo voltou a passar suas mãos pelo corpo, mas desta vez de uma forma mais selvagem, demonstrando que desejava um toque tão selvagem quanto o que ele mesmo estava se proporcionando. Sua mão vagou por cima de seu sexo dando um leve aperto no mesmo momento em que seu olhar se fixava em um moreno de cabelos curtos a sua frente. Sim, ele havia encontrado a sua presa. Havia jogado seu charme enquanto dançava e agora tinha o poder de decidir quem ele levaria para casa.

A música já estava entrando em sua reta final, o ritmo ainda se mantinha. Seus olhos convidavam o moreno a se aproximar e tão logo este fez o movimento, Milo jogou seu braço direito por cima do ombro do rapaz e rapidamente segurou em sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo selvagem enquanto seus corpos estavam entrando em sincronia na finalização da música.

**"_...All my life I've been waiting  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray..."_**

Mesmo a música já estava finalizando, ambos continuavam em uma batalha entre dominação do beijo. As mãos de Milo percorriam o corpo esguio do moreno indo parar em suas nádegas. O loiro sorriu ao sentir o formato sob seus dedos. Afastou-se um pouco para respirar corretamente. Em um movimento de cabeça apenas indicou a saída da pista de dança. O moreno concordou em sair dali e acabou sendo arrastado pelo loiro que se encontrava sem blusa alguma.

Já do lado de fora, Milo se virou para o moreno com um sorriso travesso estampado em seu rosto. "Nome?" Ia puxando o rapaz até o bar.

"Patrick" Sua fala havia sumido ao se dar conta de quem ele estava acompanhado e que pelo visto continuaria acompanhado o restante da noite.

"Eu sou..." Teve a fala interrompida pelo moreno ainda descrente na situação.

"Milo. Eu sei... apenas não esperava encontra-lo por aqui". Sorriu um pouco tentando voltar à normalidade, já que a excitação ainda se mantinha em seu corpo.

"Venho sempre aqui". Olhou para o bar notando que Vincent estava se aproximando. "Vi, me prepara outra BM, vai. Prometo que esta é a última de hoje. Já to de saída mesmo". Falava olhando para Patrick fitando seus olhos verdes que somente agora havia notado. "Prepara uma também para o Patrick". Sorriu abertamente.

"Ok, senhor show da noite. Como sempre chamando atenção de todos. Creio que o Sr. Gordon deveria te contratar para shows". Falou rindo alto e já servindo aos dois a sua frente.

"Até que não seria uma má idéia". Começou a rir. "Mas acho que ele teria que brigar com o meu empresário, que apesar da calma aparência, é um cabeça dura e teimoso. Só perde pra mim é claro". Deu uma gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Vincent, que já conhecia o empresário de Milo.

Terminado drink, Milo olhou malicioso para Patrick deixando sua mão tocar a perna do moreno na altura da coxa. "Vamos?" Sorriu ao ver o moreno concordando. "Na sua ou na minha?".

...

**Continua...

* * *

  
**

Capítulo re-editado: 04-11-2008.

_**Bjins  
Litha-chan**_


	2. Cap II

_**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Casal**: Milo x Camus, Shaka x Ikki x Shaka x Mu x Shaka  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro  
**Status**: Em andamento_

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia.  
_  
**_Boa Leitura_**

**_

* * *

_**

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**

* * *

**

"Droga, já é a quinta vez que estou ligando para este irresponsável e até agora nada". Estava irritado com as inúmeras tentativas perdidas. "Deve ter retirado o aparelho da parede, só pode. Além claro de ter desligado o celular. Ah ele vai ver só". Resmungava entre dentes ao volante de seu carro em meio o trânsito de domingo.

À noite de Milo havia sido até então proveitosa. Dançara, foi cobiçado por diversos olhos e por fim tinha escolhido um belo rapaz para ter prazer.

Milo acabou levando Patrick para seu apartamento mesmo, e nem mal pisaram no corredor de seu andar – décimo por sinal -, já se encontravam com as blusas abertas e quase fora de seus corpos e as calças se encontravam abertas displicentemente.

O grego se moveu na cama despertando de seu sono. Sentia-se aliviado. Nada como uma boa transa para liberar o estresse da semana que seu trabalho às vezes lhe causava. Se conhecido, requisitado por várias empresas, ter que se dedicar de corpo e quase alma, em muitas das vezes era desgastante.

Olhou para o lado notando como seu acompanhante dormia.

O rapaz era muito bonito, e melhor do que isto, muito fogoso. Transaram até o dia começar a clarear. Seria chamado de louco se dissesse que queria mais?

Patrick começou a despertar mais parecendo um grande e manhoso felino. Lentamente o moreno foi abrindo os olhos, deixando o brilho de duas pedras de Jade, serem vistas.

Milo observava atentamente cada movimento felino do moreno, e a cada gesto, sentia mais vontade de avançar sobre aquele corpo desejando possui-lo mais e mais vezes.

"Bom dia?". Disse manhosamente o moreno com o rosto um pouco escondido entre os travesseiros e o braço. Apenas seus olhos podiam ser vistos.

Milo sorriu.

"Bom dia gatinho manhoso!". Olhou para o moreno com um olhar faminto.

Patrick riu ao ouvir a gracinha. "Manhoso? Hummm... só porque estou ainda um pouco lento?". Virou-se para olhar Milo melhor.

"Tenho uma ótima idéia para te deixar mais... acordado... agitado. O que me diz?". Foi se aproximando do corpo do outro, já passando seu braço pela cintura moldada de Patrick.

"Ótimo, creio que seria um bom café da manhã, além de me deixar mais bem disposto para um domingo". Sorriu ao sentir o peso do corpo de Milo sobre suas costas por debaixo do lençol.

**.:.:O:.:.**

Estacionou o carro na calçada do condomínio residencial onde Milo morava. Já se encontrava irritado por ter que resolver assuntos de trabalho em pleno domingo, e ainda por cima teve que enfrentar um maldito engarrafamento às 11 horas da manhã de um... domingo.

Saiu batendo a porta e foi em direção ao hall do prédio. O recepcionista já o conhecia, então apenas lhe deu um respeitoso bom dia liberando a entrada do jovem.

Já em frente ao elevador social, ficou aguardando até que o mesmo chegasse ao térreo. Suspirou ao escutar o suave sinal que avisava da presença do elevador. Mal as portas se abriram, deslizou o corpo para dentro.

Seus olhos azuis fitaram seu próprio reflexo no espelho que tomava toda a extensão das paredes do elevador. As olheiras eram bem visíveis em seu rosto pálido. Não conseguir dormir era a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer, isto depois da briga que tivera com o companheiro.

Pensar nisto lhe irritava mais ainda. Era sempre tão sério, tão clamo, mas quando o assunto era a ex de seu companheiro, sentia-se fremir de ódio. Aquela loira sempre lhe tirava do sério, porque bem sabia que ela iniciara uma disputa silenciosa de quem ficaria com o 'prêmio'.

Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daquele rosto com sorriso irritante, e logo percebeu que já se encontrava no andar do grego. Se estivesse em seu normal, tocaria a campainha e ficaria esperando, mas conhecendo o grego, sabia muito bem que Milo fingiria-se de morto antes de se levantar da cama. Sacou a chave extra que mantinha consigo e nem demorou em entrar no apartamento.

Os belos olhos azuis vaguearam pelo recinto. A sala estava uma bagunça, podia se ver roupas espalhadas pelo corredor formando uma trilha até o chamado 'covil'. Palavras ditas pelo próprio Milo, que referia-se ao seu quarto de uma maneira nada pura. '_Entre e será uma deliciosa presa em meus dentes... e depois em meu ferrão'_. O grego sempre falava isto com o mais malicioso dos sorrisos.

Suspirou e sorriu. Era um sorriso maldoso. Se Milo estava se divertindo aquela hora, ele iria atrapalha-lo com toda certeza do mundo. Nem pensou duas vezes, caminhou decidido até o quarto do grego e nem se deu o trabalho de bater. Bons modos e educação o cacete, tava farto disto!

Escancarou a porta e ainda pode ver claramente os movimentos que Milo fazia sobre o corpo do outro rapaz, que de relance era aparentemente bonito. Ficou um pouco parado ali na porta apenas olhando, e notou que Milo já havia percebido sua presença e que este nem ao menos se importava com a 'exibição' que fazia.

O loiro pigarreou querendo se fazer notar, mas o que apenas conseguiu foi: ver um rapaz encabulado que acabou ficando tenso e com isto seu corpo se fechou mais ainda, e um Milo que ao sentir isto tudo, acabou soltando um gemido de puro deleite pela dificuldade que o corpo abaixo de si lhe impunha.

A situação era embaraçosa para Patrick que mesmo tenso e encabulado, estava quase chegando o ápice. Para Milo, aquilo era algo que nunca lhe importara e para o loiro... tava se tornando incomodo por começar a notar que estava ficando excitado com a situação.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para que de alguma forma sua excitação não começasse a fugir do controle. Buscou força para que sua voz saísse firme e não tremida.

"Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sekelianós". Cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas loiras.

O grego gemeu mais ainda. Não muito pelo seu nome, mas porque Patrick se apertou mais ainda em torno de si e aquilo estava lhe tirando a pouca razão.

Esforçou-se para falar e não gemer...

"Agora não Shaka... só... mais... um pouco... Hummmmm".

O loiro piscou algumas vezes para ter a certeza que aquilo tudo era real. Milo nem se importara realmente de ter entrado e tentado 'acabar' com sua diversão... Sentia-se além de estúpido, irritado ainda mais.

Colocou uma das mãos no rosto ao escutar os gemidos de ambos ao alcançarem o clímax. Sabia que precisava sair dali, porque até então estava visivelmente excitado, e que se isto fosse notado pelo grego, teria que agüentar as gracinhas pelo resto do dia ou da semana. Deu as costas saindo apressado para a sala com a respiração alterada.

"Inferno, nem uma foda eu consigo atrapalhar mais!". Largou-se no sofá fazendo cara de poucos amigos ao constatar a enorme ereção que se formava sob suas calças. Acabou grunhindo de irritação e tratou logo de se apossar de uma das almofadas verde musgo do sofá, colocando-a sobre seu 'problema'.

Não demorou muito para que um Milo completamente relaxado aparecesse na sala apenas com um lençol enrolado na cintura. O sorriso matreiro que exibia no rosto deixava ainda mais irritado o loiro.

"Shaka, se eu soubesse que tem gosto por assistir enquanto seus amigos fazem sexo, eu já o teria chamado mais vezes. Tenho que lhe agradecer pela sua tentativa frustrada de cortar o meu barato... ele ficou tão tenso que só me deixou mais louco". Sorria ao dizer isto se largando no sofá com as pernas abertas, deixando a amostra a parte interna de suas coxas.

Shaka ainda se encontrava terrivelmente irritado e excitado. Procurou desviar os olhos do corpo do grego. Não que fosse louco para ter algo com Milo, mas estava com sérios problemas aquela semana e o grego era definitivamente uma companhia perigosa. '_Você trabalha com ele a tanto tempo e ainda não se habitou, imbecil?'_. Uma pequena voz tentava em vão lhe fazer pensar. Suspirou ainda sem olhar para Milo.

"Você um perfeito filho de uma 'pura' mãe, Milo". Franziu as sobrancelhas novamente olhando um ponto qualquer na parede.

O grego soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada.

"Tão educado... Shaka, relaxa homem...". Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros tentando dar uma pequena arrumada. "To achando que isto tudo é porque aquele japonês não está dando no couro direito... Se quiser... resolvo seu problema, loiro!". Sabia que poderia levar um murro, mas era divertido ver o tão controlado Shaka, dono de palavras tão... educadas, perder o controle.

O loiro fitou o rosto de Milo com ganas de esmurra-lo. Se pudesse fulminar aquele infeliz naquele instante... estaria satisfeito. Mas Milo tocara no ponto 'X' da questão. Odiava dar o braço a torcer, mas aquilo que dissera também era parte de sua irritação. No fundo deu-se por vencido e apenas largou a cabeça no espaldar do sofá fitando o teto que possuía a mesma cor da almofada.

"Em parte você tem razão, Nikos. Ando com uns certos problemas com ele e isto me afeta em outros aspectos". Fitava ainda o teto.

Milo sabia que para Shaka chamá-lo apenas de Nikos, era algo mais sério. Geralmente usava o Nikos em âmbito profissional ou quando o assunto era por demais sério. Raramente escutava seu nome todo como o loiro fizera no quarto. Dois motivos: seu nome era complicado até certo ponto para a pronuncia certa, e segundo, porquê seu nome todo lembrava quando sua mãe lhe dava broncas homéricas.

O grego voltou o foco do que estava acontecendo ali. Esperava que Patrick ainda demorasse bastante no banho para que pudesse conversar com o loiro.

"O que foi que aquele infeliz fez? Alias... não fez, Shaka?". Falou um pouco mais sério. Preocupava-se com o amigo.

Shaka sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

"O que ele não fez? Mais de uma semana sem sexo, conta? Esquiva-se, não me deixa toca-lo, não me toca, diz que está cansado, evita tomar banho comigo...". Suspirou e levantou a cabeça fitando agora o rosto do amigo. "O que ele tem feito? O maldito nome Esmeralda lhe diz algo? Aquela vaca está novamente no meu caminho! Aposto que estão tendo um caso, que ela exauri ele todo, e o babaca nem tem coragem de dizer na minha cara que ta comendo aquela cópia barata. Acredita que a vaca deixou a merda do cabelo crescer e fez uma franja? Se me encontrar com ela... vou preso, mas deixo o rosto dela deformado, Milo!".

Shaka estava vermelho de ódio. Sua voz estava alterada e suas mãos estavam crispadas na almofada como se desta forma pudesse ferir a pele de alguém.

O grego raramente presenciava algo do tipo vindo do loiro. Shaka não era de perder o controle e muito menos de usar certos linguajares. Era preocupante, porque sabia que, quando pessoas calmas, controladas, explodem... a coisa não estava nada bem. Pigarreou olhando para o amigo.

"Shaka, essa situação está ficando repetitiva. Essa mulher sempre reaparece e te inferniza. Cara, já te falei para larga aquele babaca. Se ele não te dá valor pule fora, loiro!". Sabia que era fácil falar, o difícil era levar adiante.

Suspirou desanimado.

"Eu sei que já deveria ter pulado fora, mas...". Pela primeira vez no dia corou.

"Mas...? O que foi?". Elevou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar o leve rubor quem não era de raiva.

"Ah, Milo... ele é... ele é bom de cama... além de outras coisas". Falou e jogou a cabeça para trás colocando a maldita almofada no rosto.

O grego escutou aquilo e custou alguns segundos até que gargalhasse da situação.

"Shaka... eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir...". Ria ainda.

O loiro ainda sem graça tirou a almofada do rosto e confirmou. Agora de forma mais relaxada, mas mesmo assim envergonhado.

"Acredite amigo... Ele é um ótimo ativo e um maravilhoso passivo...". Deu de ombros. "Fazer o quê se fui pego por isto?". Sorriu sem graça.

"Sabe como chamo isto?". O grego sorriu malicioso ao ver o loiro elevar uma das sobrancelha. "Mal de... pica! Mas... claro, ele tem seus outros... dotes". Riu safado ao ver que Shaka fechara os olhos com uma pequena força.

"Milo...". Falou tentando reter o amigo, mas em vão.

"Loiro... sério, se você precisar de uma aliviada, pode contar comigo. Bem, você sabe... Amigos são pra essas coisas, né? Sou pau pra toda obra, seja ela monumentos arquitetônicos, ou apenas uma reformazinha básica". Disse rindo mesmo depois de levar uma almofada na cara de um loiro roxo.

O clima tinha até se descontraído. O loiro estava menos irritado quando Patrick apareceu na sala já vestido.

"Bom dia... errr.. digo, boa tarde!". Se corrigiu vendo as horas no aparelho de som que se encontrava num canto da sala.

"Boa tarde, gatinho". A voz de Milo soava divertida.

"Boa tarde. Desculpe pela pequena intromissão!". Shaka tentava ficar sério.

"Ah... tah... errr... não foi nada não...". Sentiu o rosto esquentar e sentou-se ao lado de Milo que estava simplesmente batendo a mão no sofá chamando-o.

Mais tarde tomaram um leve e tardio café da manhã.

Não demorou muito e Patrick foi embora. Não haviam marcado nada, aquela noite foi apenas um encontro com o acaso. Lógico que se Milo encontrasse mais vezes com o moreno na boate, não pensaria duas vezes em leva-lo para cama, já que ele fazia o seu tipo, tanto físico quanto em outras qualidades. Era difícil encontrar um parceiro que acompanhasse o seu ritmo, ou que o exaurisse. Pelo menos Patrick lhe acompanhava.

Milo e Shaka passaram o restante do dia de domingo falando sobre o novo cliente, ao qual teriam uma importante reunião às oito horas da manhã de segunda-feira. Milo não poderia de jeito nenhum se atrasar.

"Milo, sei que você detesta ter que acordar cedo, mas ele só tinha este horário para a reunião. E entre acordar cedo, ou perder um cliente em potencial... ACORDE CEDO!". O loiro foi tão sutil que Milo até se assustou.

"OK... não grite... Sutil como uma bigorna em queda livre com um monte de elefantes em cima... Porra Shaka... Quer me deixar surdo ou me matar de susto?". Colocou a mão sobre o peito e fez uma cara de assustado.

"Muito engraçadinho, Milo... muito engraçadinho. Você não me engana com esta não. E se te trato assim é porque conheço seus hábitos...". Olhou com uma certa repreensão.

"Hey, não ouse copiar a mamãe hein... e... Eu quero o divórcio, seu chato mandão. A mamãe vai saber que você anda me privando". Fez uma cara de choro que em nada enganava o amigo.

"Se dona Adara, souber que você em nada... NADA segue o que ela tanto fala... quem vai estar em maus lençóis é você, Alek...". Deu um sorriso zombeteiro ao imitar o jeito de falar da mãe de Milo.

"Ah não... golpe baixo... Alek não! Aceito o Nikos, Milo, mas não os demais". Jogou-se no sofá deitando relaxado e vencido.

"Nada como uma boa lembrança materna para te colocar jeito..." Riu.

Ambos terminaram a 'pequena' reunião informal vendo filmes.

Shaka não estava com vontade de voltar tão cedo para o apartamento e dar de cara com Ikki, mas tinha que retornar logo. Deixar toda papelada pronta para a reunião, o terno e uma boa noite de sono. Bem, isto seria difícil de se ter, mas era preciso, ou então teria que pedir a Afrodite a tal maquiagem para disfarçar o fundo dos olhos.

**.:.:O:.:.**

O dia começara relativamente bem para o empresário... Que ao chegar em casa, foi literalmente agarrado pelo companheiro. Shaka estava sim com enormes olheiras, que mesmo com a maquiagem, não estava dando para ser disfarçada.

Despejou toda sua 'ira e frustração' em Ikki, não deixando em nenhum momento que o moreno lhe possuísse. O lado sádico de Shaka, deixara um atordoado Ikki deitado de bruços na cama, cheio de lanhos pelo corpo, fora as dores ocasionadas pelas investidas brutas.

Em sua mente, Shaka arquitetava que por um bom tempo agiria desta forma com o outro. Se a vagabunda loira achava que ganharia dele, estava redondamente enganada. '_Quer meu homem? Ficará só com os cacos... isto se ele conseguir se movimentar corretamente, querida...'_. Pensava enquanto caminhava pelo extenso corredor da empresa de seu cliente, indo em direção a mesa da secretária.

Ao se aproximar da mesa, a jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu lhe reconhecendo.

"Bom dia Sr. Vikku. Estarei avisando ao Sr. Vasseur, que o senhor já se encontra na empresa". Levantou-se de posse de uma pasta e foi caminhando em direção a sala de seu chefe.

Shaka sorriu. Angélica era extremamente educada e profissional, além de bonita. Se fosse do tipo que também se interessasse por mulheres, convidaria para um drink ou jantar.

Alguns minutos depois, foi solicitado que adentrasse a sala. Assim poderiam começar a conversar informalmente até que o grego aparecesse, mas... Milo só realmente apareceu quarenta e nove minutos após a hora marcada. Um atraso irritável.

Milo chegou afoito na empresa. Havia perdido a hora. Não escutou o relógio e foi levado pelo sono forte. Na verdade ele escutara, mas como sempre, meio que ainda adormecido, desligara o relógio sem se dar conta.

Ao entrar no corredor, pode sentir os olhares sobre si. Vestia-se bem, justamente para chamar a atenção das pessoas. Trabalhava com a mídia, e isto lhe pedia um visual que marcasse presença. Estava vestido quase que totalmente de preto. Calça justa marcando as formas, mas sem deixa-lo vulgar, blazer que acompanhava os contornos de seu corpo, e uma blusa branca transparente, quase uma segunda pele, por baixo do blazer. Não era algo tão chamativo, eram até cores básicas, mas que em seu corpo ficavam perfeitas.

Aproximou-se da secretária e visivelmente atrasado informara que deveria estar em uma reunião marcada com o Sr. Vasseur às oito horas.

A Jovem lhe sorriu e educadamente se levantou pedindo para que a seguisse.

Batidas leves a porta fizeram os dois ocupantes da enorme sala se voltarem para encontrar o rosto da jovem.

"Senhor, o jovem Milo Nikos acaba de chegar, posso manda-lo entrar?". Angélica sabia que pela feição de seu chefe, este estava muito irritado. Ele detestava atrasos. Mesmo aqueles de hum minuto apenas. A jovem viu quando este lhe meneou a cabeça, confirmando que o rapaz deveria entrar.

Afastou-se um pouco e abriu a porta deixando o rapaz loiro de cabelos ondulados entrar no ambiente.

Shaka olhou para Milo querendo matar pelo enorme deslize. Mas deixaria aquilo para depois.

"Desculpem, realmente perdi o horário, não era a minha intenção". Estava sem graça.

Shaka suspirou baixo.

O grego ficou observando o homem que se encontrava de costas. Cabelos avermelhados e longos, presos numa trança. Terno grafite e mesmo de costas notou que o outro estava irritado. Também... tinha motivos.

"Senhor Sikelianós, quando solicito uma reunião às oito horas da manhã, gosto de começa-la a esta hora. Nem antes e nem depois. Não sou um homem que suporta atrasos, entendido? Marco as oito e quero as oito horas em ponto. É muito difícil de compreender isto?". Só ao final de sua fala é que se voltou para fitar seriamente o rosto de seu futuro contrato.

Milo estava se segurando para não despejar todos os palavrões que conhecia na cara daquele empresariozinho arrogante.

Shaka notando que aquilo poderia gerar maiores problemas, se adiantando falando suavemente...

"Claro Sr. Vasseur. Não se preocupe. Milo com certeza não fez intencionalmente, ele é muito responsável com seus contratos, lhe garanto!". Sorriu de maneira confiante, mas por dentro queria matar o grego.

O ruivo fitou o rosto sério a sua frente buscando alguma confirmação daquelas palavras.

Milo suspirou fundo fechando momentaneamente os olhos e ao abri-los, um sorriso mais amigável se estendia em seus lábios.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo senhor Kamus Vasseur. Não pretendo desaponta-lo, este terrível lapso não acontecerá novamente, lhe garanto".

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos perturbadores.

Milo com a mais falas cara de bom menino compreensível e obediente, e Kamus lhe estudando todos os aspectos.

O silencio foi rompido pela voz fria e cortante do empresário ruivo.

"Certo, vamos ao que nos interessa. A representação de meus produtos na mídia televisiva através de sua imagem. Discutiremos todos os detalhes e depois lhe passo os cronogramas para as gravações e seção de fotos. Por favor, Sr. Sikelianós sente-se, esta reunião será longa".

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Oulás**

Cá estou eu atualizando mais uma fic que se encontrava parada a um bom tempo. Bem... Até que fim Kamus apareceuuuuu...

O nome do Milo é longo sim, porque ele tem nome duplo ta. É Milo Nikos, ai ficou longo e acreditem a pronuncia é cômica quando se enrola a língua _Milo Nikos, Milo Nikos, Milo Nikos, Milo Nikos..._ (isto foi pra você Kaho Mizuki 'rindo' você ainda vai ver isto).

Os nomes: Shaka Orange Vikku, Kamus Vasseur e Milos Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós, foram arquitetados por esta louca aqui...rs.

Pelo menos o nome do Milo já está sendo usado na fic em dupla '_Marcas do Destino_', escrita por mim e pela Jade Toreador.

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado e agradeço a:**

Shini-sama, Ilia-chan, Mey Lyen, Dark Wolf 03, Bela Patty, Anushka-chan, Ana Paula e Makie¹²

Agradeço comentário de todos e ainda esta semana estarei respondendo a vocês ou no meu blog pessoal ou por e-mail.

**_http_**_2pts 2barras **sweetdreams** (**underline**) pto **weblogger** pto **terra** pto **com** pto **br**_

_**Bjins**_

_15/11/2005_

_ás 16:16hs _


	3. Capítulo III

_**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
_**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia., mas os sobrenomes são de minha criação.  
_  
**_Boa Leitura

* * *

_**

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**

* * *

**

Quando Kamus dissera que a reunião seria longa, não esperava que aquilo fosse realmente verdade. Imaginava que era apenas força de expressão como a grande maioria dos empresários a utilizava. Ledo engano. Só conseguiu se desvencilhar do ruivo petulante beirando a hora do almoço, e isto lhe deixou mais irritadiço do que já se encontrava.

"Aquele... aquele... φτωχός φίλος , κακός αγαπώ και κακός φαγάς". Bufou com o rosto mais vermelho do que o normal.

Shaka olhou de soslaio para o grego. Quando Milo começava a falar em grego algo realmente tinha o irritado. Provavelmente o ar não tão indiferente e arrogante do Senhor Vasseur deixou o grego com ganas de esgana-lo. Milo em determinadas horas mais parecia com uma criança desenvolvida do que como um adulto que era.

"Milo, até hoje meu grego ainda não se encontra desenvolvido, mas tenho uma tênue certeza que suas palavras não foram nada educadas". Comentou saindo de dentro do elevador já no hall do prédio empresarial.

"Pode apostar loiro, pode apostar... aquele ruivo ainda vai ter aquele topete irritante abaixado por mim. Onde já se viu... só porque eu me... atrasei". Terminou a frase em um sussurro meio que sem graça.

"Ah, olha só, ele sabe que se atrasou! E eu que pedi e reforcei para que isto não acontecesse, mas não... ontem você estava pensando com a cabeça debaixo em mais de 80 por cento do dia". Falou irônico sem alterar a voz, já buscando as chaves do carro na maleta de couro preto.

"Shaka...". Olhou de lado visivelmente irritado e não mediu palavras, as quais Shaka já conhecia... "Vai se fod...". Teve a fala interrompida por um riso.

"Milo... Boca suja... To vendo que o novo cliente te irritou mesmo". Disse ainda com os lábios curvados em um sorriso cínico, mas logo foi se afastando. Não era tolo de ficar ao lado do grego quando este estava mais azedo do que um simples limão.

O loiro irritado suspirou tentando se conter. Desde quando ficava irritado com os clientes? Ah, sim, desde que estes lhe tratavam como um mero empregadinho que deve agir como um perfeito submisso. Se a conta Vasseur não fosse, A conta, não pensaria duas vezes em mandar tudo para o inferno juntamente com aquele francês engomadinho.

Puxou a chave do carro e a passos largos de direcionou ao veículo estacionado do outro lado da rua. Infelizmente a maré de azar não acabará ao deixar a sala do francês, já que no vidro dianteiro do veículo constava uma multa por estacionar em local proibido. Por sorte, sorte mesmo, não tivera o carro rebocado. Seria o cúmulo do azar naquele dia, ter que passar a tarde preenchendo um bando de documentos para ter o carro liberado.

Sentiu o estomago revirando em protesto. Não tinha tomado café da manhã, e um copo de chocolate quente, não era uma refeição digna. Tratou de guardar a multa enquanto entrava no carro e dava partida. Estava com uma certa nostalgia perante a tudo que estava acontecendo, então, decidira-se por almoçar em um restaurante com comidas típicas de sua terra. Enquanto manobrava em sua mente lembrou-se do restaurante ITHAKA e acabou tomando aquela direção. Queria saborear mousaka, saganaki, horiatiki, acompanhado de um bom vinho. Estava com fome, irritado e nem queria pensar em dieta.

**-oOo-**

Dentro da sala, Kamus ainda passava pela tela plana de seu micro, as fotos que produziam o portifólio de seu mais novo contratado. O modelo e ator Milo Nikos.

O que o loiro tinha de beleza, tinha de irascível. Detestava atrasos, era de extremo mau gosto ter que esperar os outros e com isto atrasar todos os seus afazeres. Ao contrário de muitos empresários, gostava de acompanhar de perto todos os detalhes de seus produtos. Perfeição era uma das palavras chaves em sua vida.

Parou em uma foto especifica, notando o teor de sensualidade que o grego exalava através da mesma. Pele dourada, óculos escuros, uma sunga de griffi branca acompanhada de uma fina blusa de mesma tonalidade, mas transparente. Deitado em uma cadeira a beira de uma piscina e ao fundo uma belíssima paisagem de uma praia. O sorriso naqueles lábios parecia verdadeiro. Realmente, Nikos era muito belo, e por isto e um bom empresário, despontou na mídia.

Aproveitou e deu um zoom na imagem olhando bem melhor todos os detalhes que não virar no loiro durante a reunião. Um detalhe simples lhe chamou a atenção. Uma tatuagem que pegava um pouco acima da sunga e parecia terminar para o interior da coxa, sendo tampada pela minúscula peça de roupa. Não tinha nada contra há tatuagens, ele mesmo possuía uma, esta apenas não era visível e também dada a localização nem seria possível. Mas se Nikos era tatuado, isto não foi lhe dito, e deveria ter sido. Imagem nesse ramo era tudo.

Soltou um suspiro mudando de foto na tela. Estava tão distraído que não ouviu o leve bater na porta e muito menos os fios de cor lavanda que começaram a aparecer através da mesma. Só se deu conta quando seu vice-presidente já se encontrava a frente de sua mesa pigarreando para lhe chamar a atenção.

"Tashi delay... Vejo que estamos bem distraídos hoje, não?". Sorriu já se sentando na poltrona a frente da mesa de Kamus.

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes fitando a face sorridente a sua frente. Mu não era nada discreto quando estava realmente curioso.

"Bonjour. E não estou distraído, apenas pensativo". Desviou o olhar do amigo e colega de trabalho.

"Ah ta, entendi, mudou de nome... bom saber disto, assim posso alegar que, toda vez que me encontrar fitando um ponto na tela do meu micro, é por estar pensativo. Alias, deixe-me ver o ponto que lhe deixou... pensativo...". Nem deu tempo para uma resposta, Mu estendera a mão voltando a fina tela em sua direção para logo em seguida soltar um assovio.

Kamus nesta hora teve vontade de estapear o amigo, pois já sabia que boa coisa não viria dali, afinal, quando Mu tirava o dia para lhe atazanar – o que era uma constante -, ele conseguia o seu intento.

"Francês... não sabia que tinha gostos por loiros! Ah, meus antigos fios...". Riu abertamente ao ver os olhos de cor tão exótica lhe olhar de forma estreitada.

"Não é nada disto, Mu!". Falou desconfortável.

"Se não for nada do que estou pensando... então você deve estar olhando atentamente o belo material que ele possui na parte posterior. Bem, eu me interessei bastante. Quanta fartura!". Encostou-se no espaldar da poltrona cruzando as pernas e depositando as mãos de dedos entrelaçados sobre a coxa.

Olhou-o como se desta forma pudesse cala-lo, mas isto estava longe de ocorrer. Mu lhe conhecia muito bem.

"Ele é o nosso novo modelo, Milo Nikos". Disse calmamente notando o leve arregalar de olhos do amigo.

"Ele? Nossa... que pedaço de perdição! Eu volto de viagem e não me informam de nada? Kamus, eu sou ou não seu braço direito? É assim que você me deixa informado? Quando será a reunião?". Fizera uma bateria de perguntas. Sabia da cotação do modelo para ser a nova cara da empresa, mas realmente estava muito ocupado para se ater a quem era Milo Nikos.

Kamus elevou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas diante do súbito interesse de Mu em relação a Nikos.

"Você recebeu todas as informações sobre isto Mu, não me venha com essas perguntas. Além do mais, espero que o relacionamento de 'todos' da empresa com o senhor Nikos, seja estreitamente profissional. Acho que você sabe muito bem disto, não?".

"Kamus... você as vezes é um pé no meu saco. Nem me deixa brincar, que droga!". Torceu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que a testa era marcada por um pequeno franzir.

"Mu... Te conheço de longa data, sei que se Nikos lhe corresponder, você não medirá esforços em tê-lo". Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona fitando o rosto do amigo.

Mu sorriu já que a aparência serena.

"Apesar dele ser muito bonito, ter um corpo que me faria cometer o pecado da gula somado ao da luxúria, sinto em lhe dizer que não seria um alvo em potencial. Bom, pelo menos olhando-o por uma simples foto. Quem sabe posso mudar de opinião depois que conhece-lo pessoalmente?". Ajeitou os cabelos colocando-os por detrás das orelhas.

"Não sei o que faço com você, Mu!". Sorriu dando-se por vencido.

"Enquanto você é a seriedade da empresa eu sou mais a descontração. Agora meu amigo, se nós não trabalhássemos juntos, você seria um osso duro de roer para o seu vice-presidente, seja ele quem fosse. Você precisa se descontrair mais meu amigo. Sair, dançar, beber até cair, curtir um porre, uma boa transa.. Quem sabe você acorda mais sorridente e menos velhaco!". Riu ao ver a cara de desgosto de Kamus pelo seu comentário.

"Eu saio e danço, ta!".

"Sei... ir a esquina e voltar para solidão de seu monstruoso apartamento não significa sair, Kamus! Eu falo sobre dançar até a exaustão, render-se aos prazeres da vida". Levantou-se fazendo menção de que estava de saída.

"Eu sai neste final de semana e fui até aquela boate que você comentou antes de viajar...". Falou em um sussurro, mas ainda assim, este chegou aos ouvidos de Mu.

Os olhos verdes cristalinos voltaram-se para o homem por detrás da mesa em um misto de incredibilidade. Acabou por se aproximar da mesa novamente apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesma e encarando o amigo.

"Como é que é? Você foi àquela boate? Ah, eu quero saber tudo o que se passou lá dentro. E você vai me contar isto durante o almoço. Anda Kamus, levanta esse traseiro branco da poltrona e vamos almoçar juntos".

**-oOo-**

Já estava a uns quinze minutos parado do outro lado da rua, segurando um copo de suco, esperando a saída de seu amante, mas enquanto aguardava, olhava atentamente a pessoa parada na calçada em frente ao prédio comercial. Pele esbranquiçada e visivelmente insossa. Queria enfiar a mão na cara daquela mulher por tudo o que ela andava fazendo, mas se fizesse isto em público, com certeza acabaria em uma delegacia e isto não estava em seus planos.

Estreitou os olhos ao ver a silhueta de Ikki surgindo pela porta com um sorriso enorme na direção da mulher, a qual já se agarrava ao braço de _seu_ companheiro... Seu, não dela. '_Vaca desclassificada...'_. Pensou se desencostando e indo em direção ao 'casal' na outra calçada. Estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram sua presença.

"Você demorou muito... amor!". Falou mansamente. A voz sendo portadora de um timbre doce e aparentemente sereno.

Ikki perdeu a fala e sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. Não era costume Shaka ir a sua empresa, muito menos naquele horário. Seus olhos estavam fixos aos azuis cristalinos e seu coração veio a boca ao se dar conta que Esmeralda estava literalmente agarrada a ele, e ele com o braço circundando a cintura da loira.

"Eu não sabia que você iria vir...". Só conseguiu falar isto em um fio de voz.

"É... resolvi fazer uma... surpresa". Sorriu para o amante e desviou o olhar para a loira.

Esmeralda olhava com um misto de raiva e desafio. Não iria deixar abalar por aquele loiro irritante e metido. Quem ele estava pensando que era?

Shaka olhou para ela e deu um sorriso literalmente cínico. Os olhos do loiro percorreram o corpo da mulher a sua frente, notando a vestimenta chamativa mesclada de cor pink e branca. '_A Barbie se veste melhor pelo menos'_. Pensou antes de deixar sua voz sair calmamente. O que demonstrava um sério sinal de perigo.

"Belíssima roupa senhorita Esmeralda... de muito bom gosto...". Sorriu e notou a surpresa nos olhos da mulher que logo em seguida iniciava um esboço de sorriso em troca. Sorriso este que logo morreu nos lábios ao se dar conta do que realmente acabara de acontecer.

Shaka que ainda portava o copo com o suco, simplesmente ao terminar de falar e ver que Esmeralda estava surpresa com sua súbita 'gentileza', virara de uma vez só e até mesmo lentamente o recipiente sobre a roupa da loira, que sem palavras e ainda paralisada, não teve como impedir de imediato o afastamento de Shaka com Ikki.

"Você não deveria ter feito aquilo Shaka...". Ikki falava tentando repreender o loiro enquanto era basicamente arrastado pelo mesmo.

"Tem muita coisa que eu não deveria ter feito, Ikki Amamiya... Uma delas é este meu relacionamento com você... Vamos almoçar e conversar seriamente". A voz de Shaka agora em nada parecia àquela voz doce de alguns minutos atrás.

**-oOo-**

"Milo... anda logo, sai de casa e vai para a empresa que a seção de fotos começa as nove e meia. Já estou saindo daqui, anda...". Shaka falava ao celular já saindo de seu apartamento vestindo um terno de cor terra.

"Shaka, você é pior do que um despertador, oh saco... Já estou no estacionamento mamãe... Daqui uns vinte minutos já estou chegando na empresa do engomadinho". Mentira um pouco, na verdade ainda estava na sala de seu apartamento, mas já estava de saída.

"Milo... é sério... estou de mau humor e não quero passar por outro constrangimento como o de ontem. Ande logo!". Nem deu tempo para uma resposta. Falou e desligou o parelho.

O loiro estava verdadeiramente irritado. Discutira com Ikki tanto na hora do almoço no dia anterior, quanto no apartamento durante a noite. A relação não estava indo muito bem. Ikki negava que dava atenção demais a Esmeralda. Jurava que ela só estava se sentindo sozinha sem os amigos e que ele era o único mais próximo dela. '_Próximo? Só se for sobre ela de tão próximo... dentro daquela vaca falsificada de farmácia... Próximo né... veremos Ikki.. veremos...'_. Pensava enquanto manobrava o carro saindo as pressas do estacionamento do prédio residencial onde morava.

Milo sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Shaka para estar a pila estressada que estava, devia ter dedo de duas pessoas. O amante do loiro e a sirigaita que vivia a infernizar a vida dele. Se ele estivesse no lugar do amigo, já tinha dado um basta nisto tudo.

Deixou de pensar nesse estresse para pular em outro. Kamus Vasseur. O atual cliente-estresse, como passara o chamar desde que se encontrara no restaurante de comidas gregas ontem. Hoje começariam as fotos para a época de natal. E como o calendário estava em cima da hora e quase estourando, não poderia bobear. Pegou rapidamente seu casaco sobre o encosto do sofá verde musgo e tratou de sair. Seria um longo dia... um longo dia.

**-oOo-**

As fotos estavam sendo feitas. A equipe de produção, tanto de maquilagem, vestimenta e preparação do ambiente com iluminação, era perfeita e super alto astral. Milo se sentia bem trabalhando desta forma, a única coisa que o incomodava durante todo o processo, fora a presença constante de Kamus no studio. Não que se importasse com isto, mas naquela situação estava se sentindo incomodado.

Como estavam na época natalina, as peças com que estava pousando para as fotos, eram temáticas. Claro, dentro estilo que a empresa trabalhava. Kamus Vasseur liderava o ramo de peças intimas masculinas, além de também liderar uma parte do mercado com fabricação de perfumes. Perfumes com o requinte francês, apenas fabricados em outro país.

"Ok Milo. Com essa peça as fotos já terminaram, agora só esta faltando finalizar com a peça de nº8 de cor preta". Comentou Charles, o fotografo.

Milo suspirou profundamente. Teria que se trocar mais uma vez.

Kamus se ajeitou na cadeira ao fundo do studio. Por dentro estava rindo e quem sabe não seria um divertimento mesmo.

Os minutos se passavam e logo Milo retornou com um hobby preto, o mesmo utilizado nas outras trocas, se posicionando num divã ornado como se fosse o tão conhecido trono de Noel. Um vermelho vivo que agora contrastava com sua vestimenta. O grego fechou os olhos e deixou o hobby cair de seus ombros, passando pelo corpo e sendo deixado ao chão. Milo estava incrivelmente belo.

Os olhos de Kamus se estreitaram perante a visão do grego. 'Realmente belo...'. Pensou enquanto olhava cada detalhe daquele corpo moldado.

Milo estava vestido com o simbólico chapéu vermelho que desta vez possuía um pom-pom na ponta na mesma cor que a vestimenta. Seu peito reluzia por estar com uma camada de óleo, um par de botas de cano longo até os joelhos era um acessório a compor a visão, mas a principal peça, era a estilizada cueca negra completamente justa, transparente em quase todo o corte.

O grego abriu os olhos e sorriu para o fotografo que estava lhe sinalizando que estava perfeito. Sim, perfeito em todos os sentidos. Ainda mais quando se deitou no divã erguendo uma das pernas deixando-a flexionada.

Charles apenas lhe orientava. Pouco por sinal, já que Milo possuía um feeling natural para essas coisas. O rapaz apenas pediu para que Milo enroscasse uma mexa dos cabelos loiros nos dedos e desse seu melhor sorriso. E isto... Milo fez naturalmente.

Kamus estava com a respiração presa. Seu corpo estava agindo estranhamente começando a ficar agitado, tanto que acabou por cruzar as pernas mais forte do que o normal. Quase deu um pulo da cadeira que se encontrava ao ser tocado no ombro.

"Nossa Kamus... Ele definitivamente é uma tentação em carne e osso, mais carne do que osso, lógico!". A voz de Mu era de um teor brincalhão.

Kamus olhou para o amigo querendo socá-lo. Mu sempre chegava nas horas mais impróprias e Kamus sempre era pego por ele.

"Mu... Ainda vou descobrir se você faz isto de propósito ou se você simplesmente tem o poder de brotar do chão nas horas mais inconvenientes...". Falou levemente irritado.

O vice-presidente olhou atentamente para o amigo e logo soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada que acabou ressoando pelo studio. Descrição não era muito bem o seu forte quando pegava Kamus naquelas situações.

"Kamus... eu não acredito nisto! Se não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos, eu juro que não acreditaria nem se Buhda me contasse...". Aproximou-se do amigo e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do ruivo: "Você está excitado com ele! Ver aquele corpo te deixou excitado... Ganhei meu dia hoje". Afastou-se ainda sorrindo ao ver kamus passar a mão sobre o rosto visivelmente constrangido, afinal, todos do studio estavam olhando para eles.

"Mu... eu ainda vou lhe dar o troco, acredite!". Não tinha como negar com a visão de sua culpa ali, bem a vista.

Antes que começassem a discutir, observaram que uma pessoa se colocara parado próximo a eles. Kamus respirou fundo antes de se levantar. Com todo o estardalhaço de seu amigo, sua excitação já não existia mais. O ruivo olhou para a pessoa e logo acabou por apresenta-los.

"Senhor Vikku, este é o meu vice-presidente, sócio e amigo, Mu Dorje. Mu, este é o empresário do senhor Nikos, Shaka Orange Vikku".

Ambos se fitaram e antes de apertarem as mãos um sorriso pairava nas feições dos dois homens.

"Prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Dorje". Falou polidamente ao estender a mão.

"O prazer é _todo_ meu Sr. Vikku". A voz soara levemente rouca enquanto a mão era estendida para o polido cumprimento.

**-oOo-**

_**Enquanto isto no apartamento de Milo...**_

O som de telefone podia ser ouvido. Após o quarto toque sem atendimento, a secretária eletrônica recebia uma inusitada mensagem.

"_Nikito? Filho? Atende... é mama... Já deve ta na rua de novo né senhor Nikos Aleksiou. Pois bem, to só avisando que acabei de chegar aqui no aeroporto de Nova Iorque e estou indo direto para o seu apartamento. Seu irmão está aqui comigo também. Até daqui a pouco"_. A mensagem foi deixada de forma rápida.

O apartamento se encontrava silencioso, não por muito tempo...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do capítulo**:

Sim... Mu _Dorje_. O sobrenome do Mutisha da fic '_Marcas do Destino_' minha e da Jade Toreador, entrou aqui, até pq este Mu lembra um pouco o Mutisha, só não é violento, mas tem a mesma língua afiada 'risos'.

Se o site deixou, vocês com toda certeza leram o que Milo 'xingou' em grego logo no início da fic, então, aqui está a tradução.

**1** - **_φτωχός_****_φίλος_****_, κακός_****_αγαπώ_****_και_****_κακός_****_φαγάς_** -> 'Desgraçado, mau amado e mau comido'.

Só um detalhe, é que a forma escrita é diferente da lida (óbvio), mas infelizmente não lembro o site que usava como base para a forma que se deve ler, pois os meus favoritos do mozilla sumiu, então...

O que Mu falou ao Kamus logo assim que apareceu:

**2** - **_Tashi delay_** 'Olá', em tibetano

**3**- O restaurante **_ITHAKA_ **fica localizado em Nova Iorque e é um dos restaurantes da região especializado na culinária grega.

Já de antemão peço desculpas por qualquer erro que o texto possa apresentar.

**Agradeço a todos pelos comentários:**  
_Dark Wolf 03, Ia-Chan, Jade Toreador, Bela Patty, ...MaKie¹²..._

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que continuem acompanhando esta fic.

A todos já deixo antecipadamente um Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano de 2006

**Bjins

* * *

**

_Capítulo escrito entre os dias 10 e 11-12-2005_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
_**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro 2005.  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia._

_**NOTA EXPLICATIVA**: Quanto a questão de aparente plágio ou cópia de idéias sobre o fato de Saga, Kanon, Julian e os demais envolvidos irmãos de Milo... Quero deixar bem claro que esta fic se iniciou/ foi traçada em Fevereiro de 2005 e postada em Abril de 2005. A questão sobre os 'irmãos' que comentaram, sobre cópia de idéia, rolou na mlist Yaoi Art Reloaded que foi aberta/iniciada em 27 de Setembro de 2005. Então deixo aqui bem claro que não copiei ninguém em idéia nenhuma. Se alguém já tinha esquematizado isto, não era de meu conhecimento, porque se fosse eu citaria em uma nota fixa, que a idéia seria de tal pessoa em tal conversa. Pode ter rolado a conversa em si, mas várias vezes pelo montante de e-mails que a list recebia, eu simplesmente deletava uma boa parte sem ler. Não sou de ficar plagiando ninguém com idéias e ou outras questões. Se isto prosseguir, sinto muito, mas tomarei medidas drásticas e retiro a fic do ar, não por questão de plágio, pois tenho a consciência limpa sobre isto, mas porque é uma situação que desanima. Para cortar o desanimo eu simplesmente opto por cortar o mal pela raiz. Retiro do ar!_

_Bem... por hora é somente isto  
_  
**_Boa Leitura_**

* * *

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

- 

A manhã foi realmente cansativa em diversos aspectos para Milo.

O grego estava tenso demais por notar que Kamus não tirava, literalmente, os olhos de si. Provavelmente deveria estar tecendo comentários destrutivos à sua imagem, achando que todas as poses não eram perfeitas, que a iluminação encontrava-se falha, ou qualquer outra opção depreciativa.

Também podia notar os olhares de cobiça que um outro homem, que estava ao lado de Kamus e Shaka, lhe lançava. Bem, os olhares não vinham só para si, mas pelo que pode notar, seu amigo Shaka estava sendo bem mais o alvo do que ele mesmo. Só torcia para que aquele homem não fosse tão irritante quanto o francês.

As fotos terminaram e pôde se recompor com o robe que ficara largado aos pés do divã.

Shaka logo se aproximou lhe sorrindo o parabenizando. Era bom escutar as palavras de incentivo que vinham do amigo.

"Milo, você esteve ótimo, mesmo estando um pouco tenso". Falou baixo e próximo ao rosto do grego.

"Valeu loiro, mas minha tensão tem nome...". Desviou o olhar ao notar que o homem que ainda não conhecia estava se aproximando.

"Ora... fiquei impressionado com toda a sua naturalidade para as fotos Sr. Nikos". Mu sorriu e ajeitou uma parte dos cabelos prendendo uma mexa atrás da orelha esquerda.

"Milo, deixa te apresentar... Este é o Sr. Dorje, vice-presidente, sócio e amigo do Sr. Vasseur". Shaka logo apresentou os dois.

"Por favor, me chamem de Mu. Não sou muito adepto das formalidades, o Kamus sim, eu... como ele sempre alega em dizer, sou a negação da empresa. O mais engraçado é que meus contatos são todos quentes e produtivos, estranho, não?". Riu mais uma vez ao estender a mão para cumprimentar o grego.

Milo lhe retribuiu estendendo a mão e sorriu para o outro verdadeiramente. Se Mu fosse assim sempre, seria muito bom trabalhar com ele.

"Prazer em conhece-lo, Mu!".

"Ah... o prazer é meu, e... não quero parecer abusado, mas... pela tentação que você representa, agora eu entendo muita coisa". Sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto olhava as formas do corpo do grego.

Milo sentiu-se inflar. Adorava quando coisas assim aconteciam. Ter alguém lhe massageando o ego era sempre bem vindo, mas o que fôra dito lhe deixou curioso também. Queria saber mais, muito mais, principalmente informações sobre seu cliente-estresse. Soltou a mão de Mu e acabou penteando os cabelos com os dedos jogando-os para trás. Era algo simples para Milo, mas os gestos eram felinos e sedutores para quem olhava.

"Que tal nos acompanhar num almoço, Mu? Assim poderemos nos conhecer melhor, e eu posso arrancar de você algumas informações valiosas...".

Shaka que até então estava calado e um pouco hipnotizado pela presença de Mu acabou saindo do transe e dando um leve tapa no ombro do grego.

"Hey, loiro... não estrague o material! O que foi que eu fiz desta vez?".

"Na verdade isto é pelo o que você está pensando em fazer. Apanha antecipado, Milo!". Olhava-o estreitando os olhos azuis.

O grego passou a olhar de Shaka para Mu e de Mu para Shaka. Como num estalo começou a rir para o amigo que apenas arregalou os olhos claros. De certo não entendendo nada.

Milo aproximou-se do amigo loiro justamente para deixar uma de suas gracinhas costumeiras.

"Não seja egoísta, nós três bem que poderíamos nos divertir bastante". Riu e deu um beijo na bochecha do indiano, saindo de perto rapidamente para não levar um outro tapa.

"Milo Nikos!". Shaka falou alto não surpreso pelo que o amigo comentara, mas porque em sua mente uma vaga imagem chegou a se formar.

"Repita meu nome três vezes rapidamente que eu apareço para realizar seus desejos. Milo Nikos, Milo Nikos, Milo Nikos...".(1)

O grego saiu rindo vestido no robe negro que mais acentuava suas formas, demarcando os músculos sob o tecido, indo em direção a área reservada para troca de roupa, deixando assim um Mu sorridente e um Shaka atônito para trás.

"Eu gostei dele, acho que consegui um aliado para infernizar Kamus". Comentou Mu com um leve risinho seguido de um sorriso nos lábios ao fitar as belas orbes azuis de Shaka. "Mas fiquei curioso em saber o que ele te sussurrou e que te deixou tão... alarmado".

Shaka não conseguiu evitar e acabou arregalando os belos olhos mediante a pergunta de Mu e principalmente pelo sorriso – se não idêntico ao de Milo em malicia, bem próximo de algo do gênero – que via no belo rosto do empresário. Pode sentir o rosto esquentar e ao tentar verbalizar algo, Mu logo mudara de assunto.

"E por se falar em Kamus...". O ariano voltou seus olhos verdes na direção do amigo, constatando que o mesmo já se encontrava discutindo com a equipe de fotografia os pormenores do dia seguinte.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Kamus definitivamente vivia para o trabalho. Afinal, se não fosse essa dedicação toda, o francês não teria chego ao patamar de sucesso onde atualmente se encontrava. Ao ter seu olhar cruzado com o do francês, Mu deixou mais ainda o sorriso se alargar, e com um pequeno gesto com a cabeça chamou o ruivo.

Ao lado de Mu, Shaka apenas observava calado, mas em seus pensamentos... '_Como ele pode sempre ostentar um sorriso destes? Ele passa tanta segurança, mas tem um olhar... Por Budha, devo estar ficando louco! Concentre-se Shaka, ele é um cliente... pare de pensar... besteiras!'_.

Notando o sócio lhe chamando, Kamus rapidamente finalizou a conversa com o grupo e caminhou de encontro ao amigo.

"Oui?". Perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Estamos pensando em ir almoçar, nos acompanha?".

O ruivo suspirou longamente e fitou o relógio de prata com adornos dourados que estava em seu pulso. Seu estomago já estava dando protestos sinalizando a fome, mesmo ainda tendo muito que fazer.

"Anda Kamus, você pode continuar a trabalhar logo após o almoço. Nada vai fugir! Francês vazio não pára em pé".(2)

Shaka olhava o desenrolar da conversa como um mero espectador e tentou a todo custo não rir do pequeno trocadilho, usado de forma infame, que Mu empregara para implicar com o francês e assim descontrair aquele momento.

"Tudo bem, me dêem alguns minutos e logo estarei acompanhando vocês dois". Falou por fim já se preparando para sair, só parando quando ouviu a voz alegre do grego se aproximando.

"Ok, já podemos ir que o grego aqui já está pronto e morrendo de fome".

**#oOo#**

"Francês cretino! Quem ele pensa que é para ficar me dando lição de moral? Ele não é nada meu!". Esbravejava ao longo da caminhada. "Ele deve ta é com falta de uma boa foda! Só pode ser".

O almoço que começara animado na companhia de Mu e Shaka, fôra um desastre com as implicâncias desnecessárias de Kamus para com o grego. Tudo o que Milo falava, recebia uma crítica do francês. O loiro tentava a todo custo ignorar, mas sua paciência já estava beirando o limite. Claro que com Kamus o seu limite já se encontrava por um fio desde o primeiro encontro, coisa que para Milo já era bastante significativo, uma vez que era conhecido por sua paciência e bom humor.

"Que vontade eu tenho de colocar aquela bunda branca e sem sal sentada sobre um vespeiro...".

Ia continuar os xingos, mas se reteve ao sentir a vibração característica de seu celular.

Enquanto andava, uma vez que fôra ao restaurante no carro de Mu, retornando para a empresa a poucos quarteirões dali, sua mão tateou o aparelho no bolso da calça e logo seus olhos visualizaram o nome no brilhoso visor. '_Sadist Devil'_. Atendeu rangendo os dentes.

"Me dê um bom motivo para que eu não desligue na sua fuça...".

"_Oh... eu também estava com saudades de você..."._

"A que devo a honra da sua ilustre ligação?".

"_Humm... Saudades, pode ser? Me diga, está ofegante por estar traçando mais um?"._

"Vá te catar Kanon!".

"_Peço pro Saga fazer isto mais tarde"._ Uma gargalhada genuína pode ser ouvida.

O grego balançou a cabeça e deixou um sorriso brotar nos lábios. Kanon não mudava nunca. Sempre foi o mais criador de problemas, e por mais incrível que pareça sempre se safava com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

"Sério Kanon, você me pegou num péssimo momento. Ta ligando pra quê? Aconteceu algo?". A voz que há segundos começara amena se alterou um pouco com a preocupação.

Se Milo pudesse ver, teria notado o sorriso de Kanon se alargar.

"Calma mano, não aconteceu nada por aqui. Está tudo maravilhoso, principalmente agora, mas estou ligando para saber se você está bem, se está tudo em ordem por exemplo...".

Milo soergueu uma das sobrancelhas com a forma de falar de Kanon. Conhecia aquele gêmeo até se o mesmo estivesse dormindo ou no escuro, e sabia que o irmão estava lhe escondendo algo.

"Desembucha logo...". Rosnou entre dentes. A paciência ainda não havia sido recuperada.

"_Você está em casa?". _Perguntou de forma brincalhona.

"O que isto tem a ver, Kanon?".

"Responda, Milo. Pelo visto não, né?".

"Óbvio! Eu trabalho se esqueceu? Não paro muito em casa...". Já estava ficando irritado com aquilo.

"Bem maninho... sinto em lhe dizer, mas um furação grego de nome Adara, neste exato momento já deve estar instalada em seu apartamento na companhia de nosso maninho caçula. Tentei te ligar hoje mais cedo, mas seu celular estava desligado".

Milo parou de andar bruscamente ao escutar aquilo. Seu ato o deixou plantado no meio de uma avenida, e o transito não estava parado. Tanto que sua paralisia momentânea foi rapidamente reparada ao escutar o forte barulho de uma buzina. Um porshe quase lhe atropelara.

"COMO É QUE É?". Berrou ao chegar as pressas sobre a calçada.

"_Hey, não grite no meu ouvido!"._ Realmente, o grito fôra tão intenso que Kanon até trocou o aparelho celular de ouvido para massagear o afetado.

"Kanon! Como ninguém me disse antes que mamãe estaria vindo pra cá? Droga!". Um pequeno desespero percorreu seu corpo e sem mais pensar estendeu o braço fazendo sinal para que qualquer táxi no local lhe atendesse.

"Bem, eu e Saga tentamos contato, para lhe avisar e não deixar você com as calças nas mãos, mas pelo que estou vendo...".

"Ai meus deuses! To com pena do Alfredo, meu porteiro, e principalmente estou com pena de mim mesmo. Eu aqui, tranqüilo, pensando que as asas da Sra. Adara não me alcançariam na América...".

Falava já instalado dentro do táxi. A pressa era tanta, que optara por deixar seu carro na empresa. Se demorasse mais ainda a chegar em casa, escutaria horrores.

Kanon ria do outro lado da linha pela situação que o irmão estaria para enfrentar. Todos da família Sikelianós não conseguiam escapar tão facilmente da matriarca. Ele mesmo e Saga sofriam com a cobrança desmedida da mãe por um neto, vindo de qualquer um dos gêmeos, mas que pelo menos fosse um neto para continuar a família. Para Kanon este desejo de sua mãe não lhe era nada agradável. No momento o 'agradável' era deixar seu irmão desesperado.

"É maninho... mas te alcançaram! Tenha pena também do Alexis coitado... Mamãe carregou ele alegando que Saga anda ocupado demais para cuidar dele como se deve, e que eu... bem, eu não sou responsável o suficiente para tomar conta de um moleque de 19 anos. Carregou ele se pestanejar".

"Minha liberdade está arruinada! Como vou poder ter paz suficiente? Nem para uma boa transa eu vou ter sossego! Você tem noção disso? Ela vai invadir meu quarto e não posso agir com ela como faço com Shaka quando ele ta afim de me sacanear". Passou a mão pelos fartos cabelos soltando um suspiro profundo.

O taxista olhava uma vez ou outra pelo retrovisor ao escutar a conversa e também ao reconhecer o passageiro. Mas logo teve que interromper o assunto de seu cliente para avisar que já haviam chegado ao destino.

"Senhor, já chegamos".

Milo olhou, através da janela do veículo, para o prédio, de maneira desolada.

"Só um momento Kanon...". Voltou seu rosto ao taxista e abrindo a carteira com as mãos enquanto o celular se encontrava imprensado entre o ombro e o ouvido... "Quanto foi a corrida senhor?".

"Dez dólares senhor Nikos". Sorriu o senhor de meia idade.

Milo o fitou por alguns segundos e sorriu. Em meio a todo o turbilhão de acontecimentos, ser reconhecido ou lembrado era algo que lhe agradava.

"Aqui está senhor, e obrigado".

"Eu que agradeço. Posso apenas abusar um pouco de seu tempo para um autografo? É para minha filha de 15 anos...".

O homem rapidamente estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel e uma caneta para o grego, e este rapidamente os tomou em mãos.

"Qual o nome dela?".

"Vivien, senhor".

"Ok, só um momento". Voltou ao celular que até então já havia retornado a uma de suas mãos. "Kanon, nos falamos depois do rolo todo, ok? Peça ao Saga pra pensar positivo por mim, já que você passa longe disto".

Desligou o celular e voltou-se ao autografo.

"_Para Vivien, em agradecimento ao carinho por ser minha fã...  
Carinho e amor..._

_Milo Nikos"._

O grego entregou o pequeno pedaço de papel já autografo ao senhor de meia idade, e tão logo o viu partindo, seu corpo se voltou na direção da porta de entrada do prédio. Daquele ponto notava Alfredo, o porteiro, se aproximando a passos rápidos e com um semblante bastante preocupado.

Um suspiro escapou lhe pelos lábios e começou a caminhar, lentamente, na direção do rapaz. Só esperava que o coitado do porteiro não ficasse traumatizado com sua mãe.

"Senhor Milo... Oh senhor Milo...". Falava de forma desesperada.

"Calma Fred... Acho que já sei o motivo dessa sua cara". Tentou sorrir mais não conseguiu manter o mesmo no rosto.

"Ela... a senhora que diz ser sua mãe, me ameaçou! Disse que se eu não a deixasse subir, que procuraria um jeito de me colocar na rua depois de ter me mandado para a policia... Eu não fiz nada, senhor Milo! São normas de segurança, meu Deus!".

Enquanto Alfredo falava, Milo caminhava até o hall do prédio. Realmente sua mãe sabia marcar presença e até mesmo assustar os despreparados. O único que não era da família e que nunca se intimidara com sua mãe, a não ser quando o assunto era relacionamento, fôra Shaka. Incrível, os dois se davam tão bem que mais pareciam mãe e filho.

Deixando de divagar sobre sua mãe e seus... 'aliados', Milo olhou sério para Alfredo para tranqüiliza-lo.

"Fred, olha... Minha mãe não irá fazer nada contra você, ok? Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas gosta de intimidar. Não se preocupe, está bem? Bom, deixa ir que agora quem vai enfrentar a fera grega sou eu!". Deu uns tapinhas nas costas do jovem porteiro e se direcionou para o elevador social.

Tão logo o elevador chegou, Milo jogou seu corpo para dentro do mesmo e procedeu de forma mecânica. O trajeto que geralmente era feito em rápidos minutos atualmente parecia lento. Adorava sua mãe, adorava mesmo, amava-a como um extenso carinho até, mas era uma situação complicada.

Ao escutar o suave toque que o elevador possuía alertando a chegada ao destino, Milo apenas pode refrear seus pensamentos e suspirar profundamente. Neste ato pode sentir um familiar cheiro. Comida. Mater... Τρόφιμα της μητέρας!

Instintivamente Milo se aproximou da porta do apartamento. Em questões de minutos, segundos já se encontrava dentro de casa com os olhos brilhantes voltado para a porta da cozinha.

"Mi!". Uma voz surpresa ecoou na sala.

"Alexis...". O grego abriu os braços acomodando o irmão mais novo em um apertado abraço.

"Cara que saudade! Nunca conseguia te encontrar em casa, só esse aparelho...". Parou abruptamente. "Ah deixa pra lá, me da mais um abraço...". Puxou novamente o loiro para um abraço.

Milo sorriu feliz. Era tão bom o irmão mais novo por perto. Seu companheiro de enrascadas, uma quase cópia sua. Não tinha como negar isto.

O contato rapidamente foi quebrado pelos irmãos quando um barulho característico de panelas caindo veio da cozinha, isto seguido pelo característico - e já temido – trovão que era a voz de sua mãe quando lhe chamava a atenção.

"Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós... Filho desnaturado, é assim que você vive dizendo que gosta de mim?".

Os dois irmãos, Milo e Alexis, se encolheram com o tom de voz e por principalmente notarem que na mão da mãe uma perfeita escumadeira de inox brilhava. Praticamente nenhum dos cincos filhos da senhora Adara tinham boas lembranças sobre esses objetos de cozinha, principalmente as colheres de pau.(3)

"Mater...". Milo falou baixo e carinhosamente ao olha-la.

"Mater nada... Eu preocupada porque o senhor não dava notícias, pedi aos seus irmãos para te localizarem e nada do teu rastro. Agora vem com essa cara de cachorro?".

"Desculpa mãe, mas o trabalho não tava me dando tempo e a diferença de horário...". Se aproximou a passos incertos, ora olhando para o rosto da mãe e ora para a escumadeira ainda em riste.

Adara era uma típica mãe grega, matriarca, de estatura mediana e formas já características de uma senhora em seus 50 anos, olhos azuis acinzentados já pela idade, cabelos que se mesclavam entre fios louríssimos e grisalhos, mãe de cinco filhos e esperançosa pelo aumento da família com a chegada de netos, mas Adara sabia que de três filhos, esse desejo era praticamente nulo.

Fitando o rosto temeroso de Milo, Adara apenas largou o objeto que tinha em uma das mãos, limpando-as no avental que colocara para cozinhar e estendeu os braços dando a entender que queria abraçar seu filho.

Milo não pensou duas vezes. Deu mais uns passos e logo abraçou a mãe com tanta força que rapidamente ela já se encontrava resmungando.

"Ta ta ta... assim você vai me quebrar os ossos. Ta pior do que o Kanon...". Afastou-se e deu um pequeno tapinha no braço do loiro e sorrindo.

Milo sorriu e somente depois disto o irmão mais novo se aproximou enlaçando-o os ombros.

"O cheiro está ótimo mãe!". Falou olhando para a cozinha com olhos curiosos.

"Se você diz que está, então espere para comer". Virou o corpo já se apossando da colher e indo em direção ao fogão.

"Mais eu já almocei mãe... Almocei com Shaka e os novos clientes".

A grega voltou os olhos para o filho esquadrinhando-o completamente antes de deixar sua voz sair de forma acusadora.

"Você está magro demais. Vai almoçar sim".

Milo olhou desesperado para o irmão que apenas elevou os ombros. Aquilo era apenas o inicío. Se não tomasse cuidado, perderia toda a sua forma – que mantinha a todo custo – com a 'dieta' saudável de sua mãe.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Nota explicativas: (1) Menção ao filme **Beetlejuice **com _Winona Ryder_ e_Michael Keaton_ em 1988. Claro, uma pequena lembrança para a sis Srta. Mizuki. (Comentário da beta: E preferido da beta também, que via até o desenho depois... XDDDD) 

**(2)****Provérbio Português/ Brasileiro:**  
'Saco vazio não fica em pé. Saco vazio não pára em pé. Saco vazio não se pode ter em pé. Saco vazio não se põe em pé. Saco vazio não se tem em pé'. Não pude ficar sem colocar essa gracinha, e Mu também concordou comigo quanto a isto.

**(3)**Escumadeira, utensílio usado para escorrer fritura e etc. Colher de pau, aquilo que com certeza você NUNCA gostaria de levar na cabeça ou qualquer parte sensível de seu corpo, as mãos também estão inclusas. XD

**-** Mater - Significa 'mãe' em grego antigo.

**-** Adara – Nome de origem grego com variações de significado. Em grego: beleza; em árabe: virgem; em hebraico: fogo. (Comentário da beta: Ou seja, mais uma Mamma pra atazanar a vida dos garotos...)

**-** Vivien – nome de origem celta, também conhecido da lenda do Rei Arthur, Senhora do Lago. (Ela é A mulher, a adoro e suas... maldades em nome do bem maior XD)

**-** Τρόφιμα της μητέρας! (Comida da mamãe!) Poxa, imaginar o Milo com uma carinha fofa falando isto foi tão... Ganhei uma parte do meu dia.

**#O#**

Bem... Mais um capítulo desta fic. Tive que corta-lo porque Milo não estava colaborando muito bem, e a 'mater' dele também estava fazendo jogo duro.

Alguém ai já matou a charada de quem seria o Alexis? Alias... Kanon é um safado... Se divertindo com o desespero do irmão. Ah... a mater dos boys não é má, é apenas... humm... é melhor deixar quieto antes que aquela escumadeira voe na minha cabeça.

Agradeço a todos pelos comentários, pelas cobranças, e-mails bombas...rs

Atualmente no desanimo que estou, receber um agradinho me deixa feliz, sorrindo e já imaginando a reação de vocês em mais um capítulo.

Agradecimentos ultra-especiais a **Pipe** por betar e por notar que se a Adara por algum destino cruzar com a mamma Anna... Céus! O mundo cai e os boys surtam XD

Bjins e inté o próximo.

'**_Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!'_**

**Litha-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

_**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
_**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro 2005. (Postada no site em Abril de 2005)  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia. Os sobrenomes de: Shaka **Orange Vikku**, Kamus **Vasseur** e Milos **Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós**, são de minha autoria; a personagem **Adara Aleksiou Sikelianós**, me pertence, assim como o nome **Alexis** também (que depois vocês vão saber quem é). **Ethel Klas**, é o nome criado por mim para um dos rapazes, o xxxxxx. _

_**NOTA EXPLICATIVA**: Quanto à questão de aparente plágio ou cópia de idéias sobre o fato de Saga, Kanon, Julian e os demais supostos irmãos de Milo. Quero deixar bem claro que esta fic se iniciou, foi traçada, em Fevereiro de 2005 e postada em Abril de 2005. A questão sobre os 'irmãos' que comentaram, sobre cópia de idéia, rolou em uma mlist que foi aberta/iniciada em Setembro de 2005. Então deixo aqui bem claro que não copiei ninguém em idéia nenhuma. Se alguém já tinha esquematizado isto, não era de meu conhecimento, porque se fosse, eu citaria em uma nota fixa, que a idéia seria de tal pessoa em tal conversa. Não sou de ficar plagiando ninguém com idéias e ou outras questões. Se isto prosseguir, sinto muito mais tomo medidas drásticas e retiro a fic do ar (e passo apenas para os amigos próximos a possível continuação), não por questão se plágio, pois tenho a consciência limpa sobre isto, mas porque é uma situação que desanima. Para cortar o desânimo eu simplesmente opto por cortar o mal pela raiz. Retiro do ar! E só aqueles que realmente se interessam é que podem receber por e-mail._

_Bem... Por hora é somente isto._

**_Boa Leitura_**

* * *

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

-

_Logo após a saída de Milo do restaurante... _

"Kamus, tem horas que sinceramente me dá vontade de te espancar por essa sua sensibilidade cretina". Sorveu a bebida como se aquela conclusão fosse a mais normal.

"Mu... eu...".

"Você tinha que passar o almoço inteiro criticando cada palavra que o Milo pronunciava? Estou chegando a uma séria conclusão sobre seus atos...". Depositou a taça na mesa e fitou o amigo com o rosto sério, para em seguida um sorriso malicioso brotar em seus lábios. "... implicantes". Concluiu a fala.

Shaka ainda estava com eles, mantendo os olhos baixos prestando a atenção em sua comida – como se esta fosse a coisa mais importante do momento -, apenas deixando seus ouvidos atentos à conversa.

"O que você está querendo insinuar com isso, Mu?". O francês estreitou os olhos diante daquele sorriso. Sabia que Mu, por detrás de todos os sorrisos e todas as piadas, era um bom observador, e também era perigoso com as palavras.

"Eu não ia falar nada na frente de nosso amigo, mas já que você se interessou pelo assunto...". Tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas, respondeu... "Você está interessado nele, Kamus. Isso é fato. Só quero saber até onde essa implicância toda vai te levar". Falou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Kamus simplesmente arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Shaka tinha a mesma reação e levantava o rosto para encarar os dois homens.

"Isso é um absurdo!". Kamus sem querer elevou o tom de voz e em poucos de segundos estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

"Absurdo? Eu não acho um absurdo estar interessado nele, se eu fosse você deixaria de lado essa questão de 'não me envolvo com trabalho'. Milo é um cara lindo, tem seu charme, chama bastante atenção e você está moscando. Pára de infernizar a vida dele e se aproxime". Falou e voltou seus olhos verdes a Shaka que o olhava assustado. "A sua sorte, querido francês, é que não tenho interesse nele, por isso seu caminho está livre de mim, mas... Não sei se ele possui pretendentes... Bonito do jeito é...".

Kamus ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas desta vez foi interrompido por Shaka que parecia a visão da calma em pessoa. Afinal, tinha que reassumir a pose do sempre sereno. Só pose.

"Ele não tem ninguém além, claro, de meros casos...". Deu de ombros... "Sempre digo que ele só se tornará mais responsável quando tiver alguém que o coloque na linha...". Pegando o copo de vinho, Shaka finalizou seu almoço com o saborear da bebida, sem olhar diretamente para o empresário.

Kamus simplesmente não sabia qual posição deveria tomar. Se ficasse irritado seria um prato cheio para o sócio e amigo, sendo assim, tentou uma outra forma.

"_Toi et tes supositions débiles_, era só o que me faltava... Mas realmente em uma coisa você tem razão no que diz...". Sentia-se tão acuado, já se encontrava até mesmo falando em sua língua natal. Antes de continuar, teve sua fala interrompida... Isto já estava se tornando um hábito irritante.

"Que você está interessado nele?". Sorriu sarcástico fitando o amigo.

Kamus suspirou e tentou forçar um sorriso – não muito bem sucedido – para o amigo ao responder.

"_Non mon cher_... Refiro-me ao fato de que 'se' eu fosse você, talvez estaria interessado nele, mas como não sou, logo não existe interesse".

"Ah sim, claro. Façamos o seguinte, Kamus... Você finge que me engana, e eu finjo, juntamente com o nosso amigo Shaka, que acredito. Ah, ia me esquecendo...". Debruçou o corpo um pouco mais para frente, sobre a mesa, como se fosse contar um segredo.

Shaka prestava atenção na conversa achando-a divertida. Pelo visto, encontrara uma pessoa de língua tão afiada quanto a sua no quesito de atormentar os amigos.

Kamus segurava-se para não voar no pescoço do amigo, e mesmo sabendo que daquele gesto viria algo a lhe deixar furioso, acabou se aproximando.

Mu esperou o ruivo se aproximar e ria internamente. Tão logo Kamus estava atento, deixou sua voz sair em um sussurro audível tanto para Kamus, quanto para Shaka.

"Bem, como ia dizendo... Se você não tem interesse nele... eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, o Shaka é o Coelho da Páscoa, e Papai Noel existe, pena que ainda não descobri quem ele possa ser... Humm... Pensando melhor... ou então, Milo possa ocupar esse lugar". Afastou-se com um belo sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios e piscou para o ruivo.

Por essa o francês não esperava. Seus olhos se estreitaram, seu rosto queimava e sentia uma imensa vontade de socar a cara de seu amigo. Antes que cometesse qualquer imprudência, afastou-se, e fitando o rosto de Mu apenas se levantou. Sua voz saiu de forma fria.

"Mais tarde teremos uma conversa, Dorje". Voltou o rosto para Shaka e buscou ser o mais cordial possível dentro daquela situação. "Sr. Vikku... Espero que as turbulências durante o almoço não o tenham aborrecido. Nos veremos amanhã em mais uma sessão. Com licença".

Kamus não deu tempo para que Mu pudesse comentar mais alguma coisa, apenas se virou e se foi, deixando rapidamente o local. Na volta para o escritório caminhando, já que todos tinham ido ao restaurante no carro de Mu, poderia esfriar a cabeça, ou não.

**- **

"Err... Desculpe me intrometer, mas creio que ele realmente tenha ficado chateado com essa brincadeira". Shaka comentou baixo olhando de soslaio para Mu.

"Quem disse que eu estava brincando?". Voltou o rosto na direção do loiro.

"Bem, é que...". _'Pare de se sentir intimidado Shaka, mas que coisa...'_. Pensava

"Conheço o Kamus há muito tempo, assim como também conheço as suas atitudes, da mesma forma que ele conhece as minhas. Nem sempre ele foi assim, sério, frio e aparentemente distante. Ele pode ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Acredite, sei do que falo. Então não precisa ficar com esse semblante preocupado". O sorriso que agora se encontrava nos lábios do ariano, era encantador.

"Entendo... eu acho. Mas Milo também tem culpa. Desde o primeiro dia que se encontraram começaram com o pé esquerdo, nem sei se esse contrato não será quebrado. Milo quando cisma com algo chega a se tornar irritante". Nervosamente mexia na taça semi-vazia da bebida e tentava evitar fitar diretamente o rosto do ariano. Era uma situação boba, mas sentia-se nervoso.

"Tem um ditado certo para isso... Os opostos se atraem. Eles vão se acertar qualquer dia desses. Se isso não acontecer, deixo meus cabelos voltarem a cor original. O que com certeza não iria me agradar muito...".

Ao escutar Mu falando sobre seus cabelos, Shaka olhou diretamente para o outro de maneira intrigada e acabou não conseguindo evitar a pergunta.

"E qual seria a cor natural deles?". Olhando atentamente para o semblante de Mu, podia-se notar uma pequena penugem clara no lugar onde deveriam se encontrar as definidas sobrancelhas.

"Infelizmente não posso afirmar que nasci assim, com essa cor tão exótica. Meus cabelos na verdade são tão loiros quanto os seus. Digamos que bem mais claros que os seus. O que já me rendeu no passado apelidos como 'anjinho', 'bonequinho de porcelana', 'fantasminha', dentre outros desagradáveis por ser pálido e loiro demais". Torceu levemente o nariz ao se lembrar.

"Então você é loiro...". Era mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta. Shaka estava surpreso, curioso e levemente incomodado com o fato de notar o desagrado de Mu ao falar da cor de seus cabelos. "Você não gosta de loiros?". Segundos depois a pergunta, Shaka queria se socar por ter dito algo tão aberto a várias interpretações.

Mu acompanhava todas as nuances de expressão que passavam pelo rosto de Shaka, mas ao escutar aquela pergunta, tão cheia de significados, tão impensadamente feita, apenas sorriu ao pensar... _Ato falho. Adoro isso_.

"Na verdade Shaka, eu adoro loiros. Apenas não gosto de ser. Convenhamos, eu tenho um rosto que pode ser facilmente confundido com o de uma mulher, então tente imaginar a situação com eles loiros quase platinados... Posso parecer delicado, mas definitivamente passo longe disso... Bem longe...". Sorriu fitando mais intensamente o outro e prosseguiu... "Algum dia irei te mostrar algumas fotos minhas da época que ainda era loirinho e você poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões".

O loiro meneou a cabeça visivelmente concordando. Queria saber se Mu era tão bonito loiro quanto era agora.

"Que acha de mais um pouco de vinho enquanto nos conhecemos melhor?".

Não teve tempo de responder se sim ou não, quando deu por si, um garçom já se encontrava ao seu lado preenchendo mais uma taça.

_'Por que não?'_. Pensou sorrindo.

**oOo **

"Eu ainda vou dar uma bela surra naquele ariano. _Comment ose-t'il parler de choses tellement... Como ele ousa falar assim na frente de estranhos...?"._

Andava apressadamente pela calçada, esbarrando em um ou outro pedestre ao longo do caminho.

Um barulho alto de pneu cantando ressoou e logo em seguida...

"SEU MALUCO FILHO DA MÃE... SE QUER MORRER JOGUE-SE NA FRENTE DO METRÔ. NÃO DO MEU CARRO. DOIDO!". O motorista encontrava-se com metade do corpo para fora da janela do veículo, com um dedo médio em riste na direção de um assustado francês, que em segundos se recuperou e fechou a cara.

"_Vas fair chier, imbecile!_". Devolvera o insulto mostrando também o dedo médio em riste para o motorista, que com certeza não tinha entendido a ofensa.

Kamus após se recuperar do susto de quase ser atropelado, voltara a resmungar e praguejar contra Mu, estendendo-se a Milo, e agora ao motorista irritante que permanecera para trás lhe xingando. Claro, não nessa mesma ordem.

"Aonde esse ignorante pensa que está? Devia ser multado! Ahh Mu... vou acabar com as suas férias, vou te atolar de _travail_. Quanto mais _service_, menos tempo você terá para me irritar. E aquele gregozinho irritante... Se as fotos não saírem _parfaites_... o contrato está _annulé_".

Alguns minutos depois de uma caminhada apressada e repleta de resmungos, Kamus agora saia de dentro do elevador executivo de sua empresa com uma cara de poucos amigos. Tanto que até mesmo sua secretária sentiu-se intimidada ao escutar seu próprio nome.

"Srta. Angélica. Assim que as fotos da sessão de hoje estiverem prontas, peça urgentemente para que me entreguem. Entendido?". A voz fria de sempre estava mais congelante.

"Sim, Sr. Vasseur".

"Ótimo! Não quero ser incomodado por ninguém. O que me interessa são as fotos, nada além delas. Qualquer ligação, diga que estou em reunião, outros compromissos re-agende. Se o Sr. Dorje aparecer... Me avise, que quero falar com ele".

"Pode deixar Sr. Vasseur". Respondeu prontamente antes de ver o chefe fechar a porta e se trancar no escritório.

**oOo **

"Milo, filho, me conte sobre seu novo trabalho. É para alguma emissora de Tv? Uma novela?". Adara se encontrava sentada no sofá se deliciando com uma fatia da torta de chocolate que tinha acabado de ficar pronta.

"Não matter... Meu trabalho atual é para uma empresa líder no mercado. São peças do vestuário de baixo... masculino. Sou o novo modelo de publicidade da empresa e o meu contrato também se estende para divulgação dos outros produtos que o Sr. Vasseur é responsável, como o ramo de perfumes masculinos...".

"Pelos Deuses! Você fica com as roupas de baixo?".

"Sim, matter. É o meu trabalho. A senhora se esqueceu que sou modelo?".

"Não, mas uma coisa é ser modelo, outra é ficar pelado!".

"Matter!! Eu não fico pelado...". Os olhos azuis se arregalaram rapidamente.

"Sei... É o que veremos... Praticamente é quase a mesma coisa".

"Como assim?". Algo estava errado. Até esqueceu o outro comentário que a mãe fez.

"Eu e o seu irmão iremos amanhã com você até o seu trabalho".

"NADA DISSO!".

"Sim, tudo isso! E não ouse me irritar Milo Nikos". O olhar sério estava sobre o filho.

"Mas como vou conseguir relaxar e posar para as fotos se a senhora vai estar lá me olhando?".

"Por que? Tem algo que eu não possa ver? Você anda fazendo algo de errado nesse trabalho, Milo?".

"Não! Não é isso matter, eu não faço nada de errado. É o meu trabalho, apenas será um tanto broxante ter a mãe por perto como se eu fosse um adolescente puro que precisa ser protegido".

"Olha a boca menino... Mais respeito comigo, hein? Faz um bom tempo que você não leva uma sova...".

"Desculpa matter, mas sei que vou ficar mais tenso do que já ando e o dono, o Sr. Vasseur, é um francês mala que me critica por tudo e por nada. Se as fotos não saírem perfeitas, ele vai achar mais um detalhe para me atormentar...".

"Então mais um motivo para que eu vá. Quero conhecer esse tal francês que ousa ficar criticando meu menino. Aí dele se eu escutar alguma coisa...".

"Mas matter...".

"Nem mas e nem meio mas... Eu vou e não quero mais discutir esse assunto. Ponto final".

O som de celular pode ser ouvido interrompendo a conversa tensa, e Milo logo correu para atender o aparelho que tinha largado sobre a estante.

"Alo?".

"E ai Milo, vamos sair um pouco hoje?".

"Ethel?".

"Não. A sua namorada grávida que você largou no altar. Claro que sou eu, seu grego desnaturado. Me diga, vamos sair hoje?".

"Bem que eu gostaria, mas acho que não vai dar...".

"Poxa cara, queria te ver, conversar, zoar um pouco... Faz tempo que não nos encontramos sem ser em meio profissional que é corrido. Vai, diz que sim... Só algumas cervejas e uns petiscos... e petiscos". Riu um pouco.

"Você quer que eu perca a forma para perder o título para você, isso sim...". Sorriu.

Uma risada gostosa pode ser ouvida do outro lado.

"Sem chance Milo. Possuímos belezas diferentes, mas quem sabe ainda podemos fazer uma dupla em um futuro, certo? Pare de me enrolar. Vamos sair, anda".

"Posso levar alguém?".

"Paquera?".

"Não, definitivamente não".

"Shaka?".

"Esse tenho que ligar e localizar aquele traidor...".

"Humm, fiquei interessado... Homem ou mulher?".

"Homem".

"Pelo menos é bonito?".

"É. Bonito, gostoso, loiro e... Já falei demais". Riu.

"Então está demorando ai porque? Traz logo essa beldade, que quero conhecer. Quem sabe assim posso tornar o meu pré-final de semana mais interessante". Enquanto falava arrumava o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Onde te encontro?".

"Naquele pub gostosinho que já se tornou uma casa pra mim, que tal?".

"Perfeito. Música agradável, bebida e... podemos conversar".

"Só conversar?". Deu uma pequena risada.

"Palhaço!".

"Te espero então lá daqui à 1 hora, certo?".

Teve que dar um suspiro. Teria que escapar das garras da mãe para se encontrar com o amigo.

"Ok. Se me atrasar...".

"Será o de praxe. Até depois Milo".

A ligação foi encerrada e ao se voltar em direção ao sofá, já encarava uma feição bastante inquiridora.

"Pretende sair?".

"Um amigo que não vejo a um tempo. Quando nos encontramos estamos sempre a trabalho e nem conseguimos conversar nada além de questões profissionais. Ele quer ver o Shaka também, então pensei que até poderia levar o Alexis comigo para se distrair e conhecer um pouco a cidade".

"Vocês não vão a nenhum lugar suspeito, não é mesmo?". Os olhos fitavam o filho de maneira desconfiada.

"Não matter. Vamos apenas nos encontrar, conversar... essas coisas. E o Shaka vai estar junto. Relaxa". Tinha que mencionar o amigo, já que a mãe gostava e confiava no loiro.

"Como você pode afirmar que ele vai estar junto, se ele nem sabe disso?".

"Por que o Shaka me deve uma e por que ele também gosta do Ethel".

"Ethel?".

"É... Deixa achar uma revista com a imagem dele...". Aproximou-se da estante, mexendo em algumas revistas de moda logo localizando uma com o amigo na capa... "Esse é o Ethel, matter. Ele não é americano".

Adara olhava a foto atentamente vendo cada detalhe da pessoa que ali estava.

"Ele é muito belo...".

"Sim, ele é muito bonito mesmo. Está sempre desfilando, sendo fotografado, as melhores grifes. Um dos melhores modelos e de cachê altíssimo".

"Bem, se vocês não vão a nenhum local suspeito e se Shaka vai também... Acho que não tem problema, mas se lembre... amanhã tem trabalho e não é bom voltar tarde, senão você vai acordar com a cara amassada".

"Pode deixar matter. Vou ligar para o Shaka e tomar um banho. Mi, aproveita e vai tomar o seu banho primeiro e se arrumar também...".

"Sem erro mano. Eu demoro menos do que você mesmo... Quando você estiver penteado os cabelos, eu já estou cansado de te esperar...". Riu se protegendo de uma almofada voadora que vinha em sua direção.

O caçula tratou logo de correr para banheiro, e Milo de posse do telefone se afastou para a varanda ligando para Shaka.

**-.- **

Um som estridente vindo do paletó do loiro recém estirado no sofá estava minando todo o bom humor estampado no rosto do loiro.

"Por Deus! Quem pode ser o infeliz que não se toca e para de ligar?".

Bufando e já irritado se levantou, puxando o casaco que se encontrava sobre a poltrona. No visor constava um nome... 'Nikos – O gostosão'. Shaka quase teve um infarto ao notar que Milo novamente mexera em seu celular e colocara aquele...

"Gostosão uma ova. Não vai sobrar nada de você quando colocar minhas mãos em seu pescoço, Milo". Disparou ao atender.

"Também te amo muito, Shaka. Espero que o Ikki saiba dividir você comigo". Riu. "Acho que você notou a minha brincadeirinha, certo?".

"Eu já te disse para não mexer em meu celular. É uma coisa pessoal, Milo!".

"Pessoal é você me ver transando, Shaka... Celular é o de menos". Riu mais um pouco, nunca deixaria aquele episódio ser esquecido. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

"A que devo a... honra de sua ligação". Ia dizer infelicidade, mas era uma pessoa educada... Bom, pelo menos tentava sempre manter a educação.

"Ethel me ligou e quer nos encontrar naquele pub".

"Milo, eu adoro ele, mas estou cansado...".

"Mamãe está aqui também e você bem sabe como ela é... Só confia em você como a razão de minha consciência descuidada... Ela não sabe o demônio que tem por detrás dessa carinha de anjo...".

"SUA MÃE ESTÁ AONDE?". Os olhos estavam bem abertos denotando surpresa.

"É Budinha... Mamãe se infiltrou aqui em casa. Veio ela e o Alexis, e bem... você conhece a peça. Até o coitado do porteiro sofreu...". Comentou baixo.

"Mas ela não avisou? Ninguém avisou?".

"Meus adorados irmãos tentaram me avisar, mas não conseguiram. Ela deixou um recado na secretária eletrônica e... bem, ao sair do restaurante o Kanon me ligou e disse que ela estava aqui... longa história".

"Humm... Pelo menos assim você não perde mais os seus horários, tem alguém para lhe colocar na linha, não fica saindo sempre...". Já estava mais calmo, dava até para implicar um pouco.

"Shaka vai...". Parou o xingamento olhando para trás e notando que sua mãe estava bem atenta. Com um suspiro voltou a falar calmamente... "Olha, vamos sair... Eu, você, Alexis e Ethel. Estou precisando me distrair depois daquele fiasco que foi o almoço".

Suspirando, e com uma idéia que desde que saíra do restaurante vinha lhe tentando, Shaka acabou por concordar.

"Ok. Quanto tempo ainda temos para estar no pub?".

"Em 45 minutos. Passa aqui? Meu carro ficou na empresa daquele _ανόητος_".

"Tudo bem, vou só tomar um banho e vestir algo mais confortável, logo estarei ai".

"Shaka... Me diz uma coisa...".

"Tenho até receio do que você vai perguntar, mas vai lá, pergunte...".

"Você chegou agora?". Um fino sorriso estava reaparecendo nos lábios.

"Sim, a alguns minutos antes de você me ligar, porque?".

"Você estava ainda com o engomadinho e o amigo dele, aquele ariano gostoso?".

"O Kamus foi embora logo depois e...". Estancou percebendo onde o grego queria chegar... "O que você quer insinuar, Milo?".

"Humm... quer dizer que você estava até agora com aquele ariano pedaço de mau caminho, né... Sinto cheiro de desejo no ar... e também vejo um belo chapéu de couro em alguém...". Gargalhou gostosamente ao escutar alguns impropérios vindo de Shaka.

"Milo... Vai tomar seu banho que mais tarde nos entendemos... Tu me paga!".

"Você sempre me ameaça, mas nunca consegue... Nos vemos daqui a pouco 'Budinha'".

Shaka ia responder, mas achou melhor finalizar a ligação, uma vez que Milo estava rindo descaradamente e não se importaria se recebesse um vácuo em resposta.

Largando o celular sobre o sofá, Shaka rumou para o banheiro.

**oOo **

"Sr. Vasseur, o rapaz da área de fotografia se encontra aqui fora. Mando entrar?".

"Apenas pegue o envelope e me traga aqui, Srta. Angélica. Se faltar algo, eu comunico ao responsável da área".

"Sim, senhor. Só um momento".

Instantes depois Kamus já de posse das fotos, olhava atentamente cada detalhe. As poses, a luz, as que continham os melhores ângulos, as peças usadas, o modelo...

"_Enfer_! Ele realmente é um ótimo modelo. Não tenho como desfazer o contrato assim".

Kamus olhava atentamente, separando as melhores fotos para divulgação. Algo que não fosse ofensivo à mídia, mas que fosse altamente sensual. Afinal, as peças intimas daquela coleção foram feitas para exaltar a sensualidade masculina para os momentos certos. E nada melhor do que um dos melhores modelos da atualidade, que possuía uma beleza máscula, e não andrógena, para retratar isso.

Com as fotos já separadas, as outras que não seriam usadas na divulgação ficaram espalhadas por sobre a mesa de Kamus. O ruivo, depois de guardar as que entrariam no catálogo, começou a arrumar uma ao lado da outra na extensa mesa olhando de uma maneira diferente.

Da mesma maneira que detestava as atitudes do modelo, como a sua irresponsabilidade, seu jeito desleixado e outras coisas que acabou por descobrir no almoço, não podia negar que o maldito grego era bonito, sensual e, que, uma certa parte disso tudo mexia com seus instintos.

"Kamus... essa época já passou. Ser irresponsável, misturar as coisas não... Não é ético...". Falava baixo para si mesmo ao segurar em uma das mãos uma foto.

Nela Milo se encontrava de pé, quase de costas para o fotógrafo, com o robe branco de seda escorregando pelo corpo e braços, parado logo abaixo da boxer branca transparente. O que interessava era que se ele estivesse um pouco mais virado, daria para quase ver uma parte da tatoo do grego, pela posição que este se encontrava. A 'roupa' usada ainda era como de um Papai Noel, apenas vestido todo de branco. O grego realmente estava lindo ali, quase... Quase um anjo. Se não fosse lógico pelo sorriso nada angelical. Sexy, tentador... Perturbador.

Seus olhos vagaram para uma outra foto sobre a mesa. Também com as roupas brancas, mas nessa, Milo estava sentado no divã carmim, que era a peça mobiliária que dava o toque diferente em todas as fotos, em uma posição que deixou Kamus respirando apressado.

Milo se encontrava com a perna esquerda apoiada sobre o divã, joelho flexionado, bota sobre o estofado carmim, sobre o joelho se encontrava o braço esquerdo apoiado e, assim, este elevado como se segurasse a cabeça. Os dedos do grego estavam entre os fartos cabelos e seus olhos azuis possuíam um brilho incrível, juntamente com um sorriso sensual. Já a outra perna estava normalmente relaxada, para fora do divã e o braço direito acomodado sobre ela. O detalhe? A posição mostrava claramente onde começava a tatoo e onde esta deveria terminar, uma vez que a peça intima era quase toda transparente.

Aquela foto com certeza não iria para o catalogo, mas iria para a gaveta de Kamus.

Uma batida na porta retirou o ruivo de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o guardar rapidamente as fotos que se encontravam espalhadas na mesa.

"Entre".

"Sr. Vasseur. O expediente já está terminando, o senhor deseja algo mais?".

"Não Srta. Angélica. Já pode ir para casa, daqui a alguns minutos também estarei me retirando. Qualquer coisa que precise para amanhã deixarei uma nota por e-mail".

"Pois não. Até amanhã Sr.Vasseur".

"Até amanhã".

A jovem se retirou da sala, notando que o chefe agora já se encontrava com as feições mais calmas.

Kamus novamente pegou as duas fotos que lhe chamara a atenção e em vez de guardar em sua gaveta, já que Mu poderia muito bem dar uma de enxerido de abri-la, colocou dentro de sua pasta.

Tendo a certeza que o sócio não iria aparecer na empresa – ele sempre desaparecia quando lhe convinha -, Kamus decidiu que já era hora de se retirar.

Minutos depois já estava se direcionando para o elevador com o intuito de ir para casa. Mais um dia de trabalho se findava, só queria relaxar.

**oOo **

O som de batidas leves na porta pode ser ouvido e em seguida uma voz calma e cordial.

"Estou entrando...".

Adara, que se encontrava na cozinha – como sempre –, apareceu na porta do cômodo fitando o recém chegado. Com um sorriso enorme retirou rapidamente o avental jogando-o sobre o balcão na cozinha e se direcionou ao loiro.

"Olha só se não é o meu anjinho... Deixa te da um abraço, venha cá...".

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou deixando-se abraçar carinhosamente.

"Como vai a senhora? Está a cada dia mais linda e com um ar jovial".

"Eu estou ótima! E você como sempre um rapaz educado e que sabe como agradar".

"Não estou mentindo. Se não abrirmos os olhos qualquer dia destes vai estar se casando".

"Que nada, dispenso casamento. Isso só serve para dar trabalho, e já tive e ainda tenho muito, mas e você? Quando pretende se casar com alguém decente? Ainda está com aquele traste mau educado?". Enquanto perguntava, puxava Shaka para se sentar no sofá.

Shaka não pode evitar rir diante do comentário tão normal. Era sempre assim.

"Ainda estou com aquele traste. Que continua só piorando. Fazer o que se ainda gosto dele... Só não digo que sai casamento, as coisas não estão nada boas".

"Ai meu filho... Já falei para você... larga aquela coisa. Eu sei que você é um bom rapaz e qual mãe não gostaria de tê-lo como parte da família? Eu mesma gostaria de ter ver com meu pequeno...". Sorriu fazendo carinho nas mãos de Shaka e continuou... "Não sou uma mãe convencional, não é mesmo?". Tinha a plena noção que era uma das poucas mães que não se importavam de que seus filhos escolhessem como companheiros pessoas do mesmo sexo.

"A senhora é a melhor mãe que conheço. Eu e Milo não daríamos certo. Todo dia eu iria jura-lo de morte pelos atrasos e outras coisas. A senhora bem conhece o filho que tem...".

"Se conheço! Por isso mesmo faria gosto de vê-lo com ele. Você seria o único a coloca-lo na linha".

"Hey... o que esses dois alcoviteiros estão falando de minha pessoa?". O grego mencionado adentrava a sala com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

"Que você é um irresponsável e sua mãe está tentando, novamente, me convencer a namorar você e assim te colocar na linha".

"Por todos os deuses! Ter esse projeto de ditador ao meu lado além de assuntos profissionais iria causar morte... Minha morte!".

"Meninos, meninos... Acalmem-se. Era apenas um sonho meu, mas já que nenhum dos dois tem interesse...".

"Perdi algo de interessante?". O caçula adentrou a sala, terminando de prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, mas desistindo. Deixando-os solto.

"Olá Alexis. Cada vez que nos encontramos noto que está ficando muito parecido com o Milo. É impressionante".

"Agradeço pelo elogio, Shaka. Já que meu irmão é conhecido por ser lindo, então...". Sorriu discretamente.

"To vendo que daqui a pouco esse ariano peste fica todo inchado se achando".

"Quem eu? Não disse nada, Milo...". O sorriso discreto se alargou nos lábios do caçula.

"Sonso...". Implicou o escorpiano.

"Vamos logo, senão chegamos atrasados demais".

"Temos 15 minutos ainda".

"Esse é o tempo que temos para enfrentar o trânsito".

Shaka antes de se levantar, depositou um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Adara. Logo os três rapazes estavam para sair.

"Tomem cuidado e não voltem tarde, amanhã tem trabalho".

**- **

_Minutos depois no carro... _

"Definitivamente minha mãe baba em você. Até gostaria de nos ver juntos, vê se pode uma coisa dessas!".

"Não tenho culpa se sou o preferido de sua mãe. Aceite e pare de ciúmes, Milo".

"Não tenho ciúmes de você, Shaka. Era só o que me faltava!". Fez um pequeno bico antes de voltar a falar. "Queria ver se ela ainda continuaria te achando perfeito se descobrisse como você é realmente. Um loiro demoníaco, que de santo não tem nada e que fingi descaradamente ser um anjinho".

"Ora Milo... Ajo de acordo com os meus interesses, apenas isso. Se quiserem um anjinho, me transformo em um, agora se quiserem um demônio...". Sorriu de canto enquanto dirigia.

"Cínico, cara de pau!".

O irmão mais novo de Milo olhava a cena e ria. Aqueles dois nunca mudavam, desde que se lembrava de Shaka com seu irmão, sabia que eram assim. Raramente Shaka entregava as travessuras de Milo para sua mãe. O amigo sabia de todos os segredos que os irmãos Sikelianós possuíam. Sabia do envolvimento incestuoso de Saga e Kanon, sabia sobre seu irmão fujão; notara quando ele, o caçula, começou a ter interesses em homens, da sua descoberta e de seu – nada convencional - envolvimento...

Shaka poderia ser taxado de muitas coisas pelo seu irmão, mas um detalhe que todos eles concordavam, era que o loiro era uma pessoa de extrema confiança. Sabia demais, mas apesar dos pesares, do tabu e da falta de moralidade que a sociedade pregava, Shaka nunca lhes virara as costas. Nunca.

"Alexis, está gostando daqui?". O loiro ainda dirigindo perguntava fitando-o através do retrovisor.

"Pelo pouco que vi ate agora, Shaka, me parece um bom lugar. Apesar de que ainda vi pouco".

"Mano, hoje vamos nos distrair. Relaxa, você está longe das asas da mamãe".

"Milo!". Shaka olhava o modelo.

"Ok, esquecemos que temos aqui a mãe substituta Shaka".

Os três riram.

"Nem quero me imaginar dessa forma, mas se eu fosse mãe dos cinco, provavelmente já estaria louca. Bagunceiros demais, deixam tudo desorganizado, sujam a cozinha e a lista só tem a aumentar".

"Vai Shaka confessa... fantasia sexual... você adoraria vestir somente um avental e ser tomado na cozinha. Confessa...".

O indiano descendente de ingleses, sorriu para em seguida gargalhar.

Milo acabou seguindo o riso do amigo, sabendo que ali tinha algo, uma vez que o rosto de Shaka estava levemente corado. No banco detrás, Alexis ria discretamente balançando a cabeça e levemente rubro. Infelizmente, ou não, tinha feito uma imagem mental do amigo – vestido? – daquela forma.

"Essa eu já realizei, Milo. E muito bem realizada, diga-se de passagem. Só tem um pequeno problema com isso...".

O escorpiano o olhava interessado.

"Qual?".

"Da preguiça de arrumar a bagunça na cozinha depois de totalmente mole e relaxado".

Milo e Alexis gargalharam abertamente.

Milo tinha que concordar com o amigo que limpeza de cômodos depois de alcançar o paraíso não era nada agradável.

"Budinha, você ainda me mata!".

"Eu estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo, não?". Comentou rindo já parando o carro. "Chegamos".

**- **

"Ingrid, me traga mais um chopp, por favor, sim?".

"Só o chopp, Ethel?".

"Você vem embalada para viagem?".

"Se você quiser... terei o maior prazer".

"Isso eu sei muito bem".

Os dois riram.

"Só o chopp mesmo, minha linda. Estou esperando o pessoal, depois pedimos algo".

"Tudo bem, volto já".

Os belos olhos azuis claros vagueavam pelo local reconhecendo alguns rostos. Uma bela parte dos freqüentadores que se encontravam ali no momento, já haviam passado por sua cama. Não só freqüentadores, mas também algumas pessoas que ali trabalhavam. Ingrid fora uma delas.

Uma voz conhecida lhe fez voltar os olhos...

"Chegamos vivos, inteiros e belíssimos como sempre".

"E com o ego batendo no teto do estabelecimento pelo visto". Falou com um sorriso, se levantando para abraçar os amigos.

"Você fica bem melhor sem aqueles ternos, sabia?". Milo comentou enquanto via o amigo abraçando Shaka e dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

"Eu fico bem tanto com roupas caras, com roupas normais e principalmente melhor ainda sem elas". Sorriu malicioso.

"E depois diz que é meu ego que bate no teto hein...".

"Pare de me enrolar e me apresente esse loiro com carinha de bebê, anda".

"Ahh sim, para que você possa logo voar pra cima dele? Tenho que cuidar da integridade de meu irmão caçula, oras...".

"Seu irmão?". Estava olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo atentamente.

"Sim, meu irmãozinho. Deixa te apresentar logo antes que você babe demais. Ethel, esse é Minos Alexis, o sobrenome você já sabe, o caçula da família. Chamamos sempre de Alexis porque assim não se embola os nomes".

Ethel estendeu a mão olhando intensamente para o jovem a sua frente. A longa franja lhe tampando um pouco os olhos azuis e um sorriso maroto adornando os lábios.

Milo apenas finalizou a apresentação...

"Alexis, esse é o Ethel Klas, conhecido no meio profissional como Afrodite – Dite para alguns -, por sua beleza que é um diferencial. Cuidado maninho, esse aqui só tem aparência, é um perigo ambulante. Pergunte a qualquer um deste lugar...".

"Prazer em lhe conhecer Ethel. De fato você é muito bonito, as fotos não lhe fazem jus, pessoalmente é ainda melhor".

"Se quiser pode me chamar de Dite, e gostei de você".

"Milo, eu não sabia que seu irmão era rápido no gatilho assim...". Shaka já sentado, olhava atento para o mais novo do grupo.

"O que você poderia esperar da família Sikelianós, Shaka? Não brincamos em serviço, e Alexis só tem cara de sonso. Esse ai é do tipo come quieto. Por isso que mamãe faz marcação com ele, ou senão aparece uma coitada dizendo que está grávida. Felizmente homens não podem engravidar, senão...".

"Vocês dois podem, por favor, parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?". Falou se sentando.

"Maninho... se você ficar flertando com o Ethel...".

"Relaxa Milo. Se algo rolar entre eu e seu irmão... você só vai ficar sabendo depois mesmo".

"Ta vendo Shaka? É essa consideração que eu ganho!".

"Milo, deixa de dramaturgia que isso aqui não é novela. Dallas acabou faz tempo".

"Estraga prazeres". O característico bico se formava nos lábios de Milo.

Risos preenchiam aquela mesa, o clima estava bastante descontraído entre o grupo.

Milo vendo o clima de descontração se viu tentado a implicar com Shaka, afinal, sua curiosidade latejava por saber o que mais acontecera após sua saída do restaurante.

"Mas diga-me Budinha, o que mais rolou hoje depois da minha sutil saída? O que mais aquele freezer ambulante falou de mim, e... Como foi o seu adorável almoço prolongado? Acho que você degustou uma bela sobremesa, não é mesmo?".

"Milo... Adoro a sua 'discrição'. Você é um amigo sem igual".

"Eu sei, por isso que você não me larga. Mas não enrola e desembucha tudo, anda".

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?".

"Acho que meu irmão e o novo chefe têm problemas a serem resolvidos, Ethel".

"Dite... Já disse. Me chame de Dite. Toda vez que escuto alguém me chamar pelo meu nome, sinto calafrios". Piscou para o mais novo e sorriu. "E quais seriam os problemas?".

"Hunf... Aquele metido sempre que pode arranja defeito no que faço. Nada nunca está perfeito para ele. Implica com o meu jeito de ser, com a forma como trato os outros e nem quero saber o que mais ele pode encontrar para implicar".

"Sabe Milo... Isso para mim tem uma outra interpretação". Comentou Dite recebendo mais um chopp.

Shaka em meio aquela rápida conversa decidiu comentar o que achava.

"Milo, acho que Kamus tem interesse em você muito além do meramente profissional". Sorveu um pouco da cerveja que acabar de chegar.

O modelo o olhou não acreditando. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados de início, mas depois uma risada cristalina veio de si. Sua voz saia embargada entre o riso.

"Shaka conta outra vai, apesar dessa ter sido hilária. Aquele cubo interessado em mim? Acho que ele deve ter interesse em um ar-condicionado ou então em um vibrador, já que esse último não fala, não resmunga, e ta sempre a disposição".

"Ô grego tapado, eu to falando a verdade. Esqueceu-se que fiquei com ele e o amigo dele de longa data após a sua saída? E pela forma como ele reagia aos comentários do Mu, creio que ai nessa história tenha um fundo de verdade".

"Humm, é mesmo... Você ficou lá com eles. Então você acha que o ruivo sem sal e branquelo tem interesse?". Ia tomar um gole de sua cerveja, quando quase acabou cuspindo tudo sobre a mesa.

Shaka seguindo rapidamente o olhar do amigo se deparou com a cena do outro lado da mesa e não pode evitar...

"Eles são rápidos no gatilho mesmo, hein?!". Riu da visão e do próprio comentário.

Enquanto Shaka e Milo conversavam, Alexis e Dite se entendiam perfeitamente em um beijo que poderia dar inveja a qualquer um.

"Hey, hey... menos, por favor, estamos em um local público e tenho que zelar pela integridade do meu irmão... Separa, separa, separa... Vou jogar água, hein!".

Os dois se afastaram e começaram a rir da situação e da cara de Milo.

"A conversa entre vocês estava tão... que resolvemos 'conversar' de forma interessante. Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, mano!".

"Ai ai... não sei a quem você puxou... Ao pai não foi, e a mãe... não acredito". Balançava a cabeça com os olhos baixos.

"Que tal ao Kanon e a você? Os irmãos mais novos tendem a aprender com os mais velhos". Riu da cara feita por Milo.

"Relaxa Milo! Apenas conversamos. Nada demais".

"Queria ver se fosse com seu irmão... Te conheço muito bem, só tem cara de moça...".

"Bem, voltando ao centro das atenções... Mano, porque você não faz como sempre? Resolve logo esse problema com o tal Kamus. O máximo que ele pode fazer é te negar e depois te atormentar mais ainda no trabalho". Voltou a beber seu chopp ainda encostado ao corpo de Dite.

"Eu já te disse hoje o quanto te amo, Minos Alexis? Quem precisa de inimigos se já tem um na família?".

"Não lembro, mas fico feliz por saber que me ama assim". Sorriu irônico bebendo também. "E não sou inimigo, só quero ajudar". Riu baixo.

"Mudando de assunto e não querendo ser estraga prazer de ninguém...". Comentou olhando para o irmão rapidamente... "... Ethel... e aquele cara com quem você estava saindo?".

O outro modelo suspirou...

"Dite... já pedi mil vezes... E respondendo a perguntinha curiosa. Ainda estamos saindo. Mas você sabe bem que nesse mundo de moda, nada é fixo. Quando eu quero procuro ele, quando ele ta afim me procura. Simples assim".

"Então nada de sentimentos? Só diversão mesmo?".

"Sentimentos por ele? Uma pedra responderia melhor a sentimentos do que ele. A única coisa que ele responde e bem, é a uma bela noite de sexo. Geme que é uma loucura". Arrepiou-se todo só com a mera lembrança.

"Quem fica por baixo então?". O sorriso malicioso adornava os lábios do escorpiano.

"Nisso ai deixarei você apenas com a sua imaginação, meu caro. Imagine o que quiser, apenas digo que é uma delícia".

"Então se eu quiser, posso ir ali no bar e perguntar a ele?". O sorriso maldoso adornava agora os lábios de Milo.

**oOo **

"MILO ACORDAAAA!!!".

Com um pulo e cara de assustado, o grego se encontrava agora sentado, acuado de encontro a cabeceira da cama, com o lençol lhe tapando metade do corpo, e olhos mais do que arregalados. Sua respiração encontrava-se descompassada quando tentou falar.

"Matter!!! Por... todos os deuses... gregos! Quer me matar?".

"Não, claro que não, mas to aqui a um bom tempo tentando te acordar e você só resmungava coisas que nem quero e preciso repetir. Então o melhor foi optar pelo antigo jeito mesmo".

"Definitivamente a senhora quer me matar". Comentou em um tom de resmungo. "Logo quando o sonho estava tão bom...".

"É, eu notei o quanto o seu sonho estava 'bom', meu filho. Não dava disfarçar". Apontou de maneira nada discreta para uma certa região do filho.

O grego sorriu um pouco encabulado. Já devia ter se habituado a ser pego pela mãe dessa forma. Parecia até sina. Sempre que tinha um sonho excitante, demorava a acordar e quando acordava... só resolvia com água gelada.

_'Humm... gelo... Acho que vou me aproveitar um pouco disso... Ele não perde por esperar!'_. Pensou sorrindo não escutando o que a mãe lhe dizia.

Adara vendo que o filho sorria com jeito de quem estava para aprontar, resolveu ser um pouco mais drástica. Dando alguns tapas em Milo, o tirou daquele devaneio em instantes.

"Ô moleque... vai logo tomar seu banho, resolver esse seu problema ai em baixo, tomar seu café que você hoje tem trabalho. Não se esqueça que, eu e seu irmão vamos juntos, hein!". Começou dando tapinhas – não muito forte para não deixar marcas na pele do filho – nos braços do grego com o intuito de tira-lo da cama o mais rápido possível.

"Ai matter... pára... pára... isso dói!". Levantou-se rapidamente, enrolando o lençol na cintura.

"O que? Vai agora ficar posando de puro para sua própria mãe?". Questionou vendo que o filho se enrolava mais e mais no lençol.

"A senhora não quer me ver nesse estado não é mesmo?".

"Até parece que já não vi antes... ou se esqueceu que além de você tem seus irmãos?". Colocou a mão na cintura encarando o filho. "Me dê logo esse lençol que com certeza terei que lavar juntamente com o resto da roupa de cama". Estendeu a mão para receber a peça.

Milo suspirando e meio a contra-gosto, se desenrolou do lençol ficando de costas e entregando o mesmo para a mãe. Segundos depois correu para o banheiro.

Adara apenas balançou a cabeça e fitou o restante de roupa de cama. Milo, assim como Kanon, possuía desde pequeno um sono agitado, a ponto de praticamente se enroscar em tudo. E quando se tornaram adolescentes, isso apenas piorou.

_'Filhos homens...'_. Pensou enquanto puxava o forro da cama, fronha e outros.

**oOo **

"Nossa! É aqui que você trabalha então filho?". Comentou maravilhada com a beleza do lugar.

"É sim matter. Vamos logo para o andar em que são feitos os ensaios fotográficos. Lá te apresento o pessoal da equipe. A senhora vai gostar deles".

"E quando vou conhecer seu chefe?".

"Provavelmente ele vai aparecer por lá. Ele sempre acompanha as sessões pra ver se tudo está saindo como se deve. O Shaka pode apresenta-lo para a senhora".

"Humm... vamos ver...".

_'Por que estou achando que hoje o dia não será tranqüilo?'_. Perguntava enquanto olhava de rabo de olho em direção a mãe. "Matter, por favor, evite confusões, sim?!".

Adara nada respondeu, apenas tratou de seguir o filho, tendo em seu encalço o caçula que permanecia calado e observador como sempre.

Os três, após a espera do elevador, se direcionavam para o andar especialmente preparado para ensaios fotográficos.

**- **

"Pronto, chegamos!". Um sorriso discreto adornava os lábios de Milo.

"Diferente daqueles estúdios que você freqüentava lá na Grécia".

"Sim, bem diferente matter. Ah... Olha o Shaka ali!". Apontou em direção ao amigo.

O 'preferido' de Adara se aproximou com um adorado sorriso nos lábios e a cumprimentou como sempre fazia. Beijos carinhosos.

"Bom dia!".

"Um amor de rapaz...".

Milo e Alexis olhavam a cena à frente e balançavam suas cabeças.

"Milo, acho melhor ir se preparar logo no camarim. Deixe sua mãe e o Alexis comigo. Vou aproveitar e apresenta-los aos senhores Vasseur e Dorje". Shaka agora cedera o braço para a mãe de Milo que rapidamente o envolvera com um sorriso.

"Ok loiro. Mas cuidado. Mães e ruivos juntos podem ser uma combinação perigosa". Comentou se retirando.

Shaka elevou uma de suas sobrancelha com aquele comentário e rapidamente Alexis respondeu a dúvida.

"Ele tem receio que mamãe possa falar algo para o chefe, e que isso abale o trabalho e comprometa mais ainda a relação tumultuada entre eles". Elevou os ombros com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não farei nada. Apenas vou observar e escutar o que ele acha de meu pequeno. Oras, que mãe não iria querer saber o que falam de seu filho?". Fez um bico que Shaka não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Bem, vamos lá. Vou apresenta-los, a equipe e aos chefes, e ai sim cada um pode tirar suas próprias conclusões".

**- **

Após serem apresentados a uma boa parte da equipe que ali se encontrava, Shaka se aproximava, com Adara e Alexis, de Kamus e Mu.

"Bom dia Sr. Vasseur". Cumprimentou o francês, Mu já tinha encontrando mais cedo. "Eu gostaria de apresenta-los a duas pessoas. Essa senhora é Adara Aleksiou Sikelianós, mãe de Milo; e este jovem aqui é Minos Alexis, o irmão mais novo de Milo".

O ruivo elegantemente se levantou da cadeira que se encontrava e cumprimentou-a polidamente.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Sikelianós". Meneou a cabeça no cumprimento polido.

"Agradeço Sr. Vasseur. Ouvi muito sobre o senhor ultimamente". Olhou-o de cima a baixo. Não era um homem feio, ao contrário, muito bonito, elegante, mas definitivamente distante e um tanto frio.

Kamus se voltou para o irmão mais novo de Milo, estendendo-lhe a mão apertando firmemente.

"É um prazer".

"Igualmente".

Entre a franja, Alexis media Kamus também de cima a abaixo. _'O cara não é mesmo de se jogar fora. Algo me diz que é só fachada'_. Pensava.

Mu logo se adiantou poupando Shaka de apresenta-lo.

"Fico encantado em conhecer a belíssima mulher que nos brindou com um dos nossos melhores modelos. Mutisha Dorje, Mu Dorje, ao seu dispor, minha rainha". Segurou delicadamente a mão de Adara, levando-a até os lábios, depositando um singelo beijo sem deixar de fitá-la.

Kamus não conseguiu evitar em revirar os olhos com aquela cena.

Adara simplesmente adorou o jovem educado a sua frente. Charmoso, belo e definitivamente sabia como agradar uma mulher.

"É um prazer conhecer um jovem tão educado e galanteador como o senhor. Agradeço por me fazer sentir especial mesmo já tendo passado da idade". Riu.

"Idade? Que idade? O tempo apenas aprimora o que já é belo por natureza". Sorriu mais abertamente. Não era à toa que era o sócio relações-públicas da empresa.

Shaka olhava a cena querendo rir. Se a intenção de Mu era ganhar a mãe de Milo... O ariano seguindo dessa forma somaria pontos a seu favor.

Mu se voltou a Alexis fitando-o atentamente antes de falar...

"Prazer em conhecer, meu jovem. Você realmente é muito bonito. Daria um ótimo modelo, assim como o seu irmão".

"O prazer é todo meu, mas dispenso a parte de modelos. Não faz o meu gênero, deixo isso para o mano".

"É uma pena, ficaria ótimo sob as luzes dos flashes, passarelas...".

"Quem sabe os meus outros três irmãos não tenham o interesse? Tenho certeza que Kanon não recusaria". Riu discretamente lembrando que o irmão adorava tirar fotos, diferente de Saga.

Mu olhou para a mãe de Milo e não evitou o comentário.

"Se seus outros filhos forem tão belos assim, acho que terei que repensar sobre a contratação de modelos americanos e buscar modelos gregos".

**- **

O clima seguia tranqüilo entre a conversa que Shaka, Mu, Adara e Alexis travavam. Kamus apenas comentava uma ou outra coisa. Seus olhos percorriam o estúdio e o trabalho do pessoal da equipe.

No camarim Milo se debatia entre entrar ou não no estúdio com aquela nova peça. Ao contrário da sessão anterior onde usava boxers semi-transparentes, essa atual seria para um lançamento mais ousado. Duas peças. A primeira seria uma tanga. Com a frente forrada e o verso transparente. E a segunda... _'Por deus! Isso é pequeno demais, se me movimentar muito ou...'_. Pensava enquanto olhava para segunda peça que teria que usar.

Bem... teria que fazer. Não seria problema se sua mãe não estivesse ali vendo o ensaio.

Já vestido com a primeira peça, Milo colocou o robe azul turquesa – de mesma cor que a tanga – e se direcionou para o estúdio.

O cenário, não era mais o natalino. Fora montado como uma réplica de quarto com um certo requinte e moderno. A cama semi-desfeita, dando a noção de que a fora usada a pouco. Um armário craquelado, lembrando o mármore de tons entre o creme e o branco, e uma parede espelhada, a qual seria usada para o propósito da sessão.

Quando Milo adentrou o estúdio, a conversa entre sua mãe, Mu, Shaka e Alexis se findou. Todos acompanharam o grego com os olhos, notando como o mesmo andava calmamente pelo cenário, descalço, ajeitando os cabelos. Como se assim pudesse encarnar o papel que estava prestes a fazer.

Kamus em sua cadeira fitava atentamente o grego. Sua feição não demonstrava nada.

Em questões de minutos, o grego se livrava do robe sensualmente largando-o sobre a cama. O fotógrafo responsável, já começava a fazer seu trabalho. Iria aproveitar a espontaneidade de Milo. Minutos se seguiram e algumas dicas de como o grego deveria se posicionar em frente ao espelho.

"Milo, nessa agora quero você meio que de frente ao espelho... Agora um pouco de lado, sim; mexendo na tanga como se estivesse ajeitando-a ao seu corpo. Quero pegar o ângulo que dê para fotografa-la tanto de frente quanto de costas. Vamos lá!".

"Nessa posição aqui?".

"Isso! Mas olhe para suas mãos, onde elas estão ajeitando. O cabelo meio que jogado para o outro lado... Isso, Isso perfeito!".

Fotos e mais fotos eram tiradas.

"Hum... seu amigo... tenho que confessar que ele é realmente muito bonito". Mu se colocara ao lado de Shaka, quase com os ombros colados, comentando em um sussurro.

"Milo sabe jogar usando o que tem". Falou normalmente.

"E você?".

"Eu também sei jogar usando o que tenho".

"Ótimo. Isso me deixa mais interessado ainda em seu jogo".

Shaka sorriu de canto sem tirar os olhos do cenário. Notou Mu aproximando-se perigosamente de seu ouvido, e quase estremeceu visivelmente ao escutar o que o ariano lhe dissera seguido daquela sensação de quente de sua respiração.

A voz do fotógrafo novamente soou pelo estúdio pedindo agora que Milo deitasse na cama de forma bem relaxada, encostado próximo a cabeceira com uma das pernas flexionada, segurando um jornal. E mais uma seqüência de fotos foi tirada. Finalizando ali a primeira etapa.

Em todo o primeiro ensaio, Adara alternava seu olhar entre seu filho e o francês. Aparentemente tudo corria bem. Não escutara nenhuma reclamação, nada de ofensivo contra Milo. Apenas um só detalhe lhe incomodava.

Quando Milo voltou para a segunda etapa, seu rosto apresentava um leve rubor. Detalhe este que fez Kamus notar e arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Milo mesmo estando nervoso não pelas fotos, mas sim por quem estaria ali vendo e principalmente por se lembrar de certas coisas que ocorrera durante o sonho, brincou um pouco com a equipe para aliviar a pequena tensão.

"Cuidado para não olharem demais e arrancar pedaço, galera. Preciso estar em forma, inteirinho e sem nenhum arranhão. E já aviso que, mamãe é uma fera...". Sussurrou essa última parte apenas para o pessoal auxiliar do fotógrafo.

Quando Milo retirou o robe com um longo suspiro, algumas reações podiam ser notadas.

Shaka abaixara a cabeça deixando a franja lhe tampar os olhos, afinal, se lembrava ainda de ter pegado o amigo e situações comprometedora, e... Bem, ainda se lembrava bem.

Alexis mexeu em sua longa franja afastando-a um pouco para ter certeza de que seu irmão estava para ser fotografado daquela forma. Um pequeno sorriso lhe veio aos lábios.

Mu, que ainda se encontrava ao lado de Shaka, alargou ainda mais o sorriso que ostentava. E não evitou um pequeno comentário para o loiro ao seu lado... "Espero ter ver com uma dessas...". Fazendo Shaka soltar um risinho discreto, mas manter uma certa pose.

Adara estava sem palavras. Uma coisa era ver sempre seu filho sem roupa, outra coisa era seu filho sem roupas, quase sem nada, ser visto por quase meio mundo. Mesmo assim, era a carreira de Milo, a vida dele e lutava internamente para não comentar nada naquele momento.

Kamus... O francês que antes não mostrava nenhum abalo, agora se encontrava irrequieto na cadeira. Seus olhos fitando cada pedaço do grego que se encontrava exposto. E bem, praticamente quase tudo de Milo se encontrava nessa situação. Até mesmo a tentadora tatoo em forma de escorpião podia ser quase que totalmente vista.

O ferrão, uma das pinças, uma boa parte do corpo do aracnídeo, ali, bem diante de seus olhos. Instintivamente e até mesmo inconscientemente, Kamus lambeu os lábios. Esse movimento não passou desapercebido para Milo, que mal tinha se estirado na cama, deitado de lado, acabou por olhar na direção do francês.

_'Humm... Isso pode vir a se tornar uma deliciosa e interessante brincadeira...'_. Pensou e sorriu diretamente para o francês.

Praticamente ninguém notou que o sorriso dado não era para fins de trabalho. Exceto Shaka que tinha em mente que o amigo poderia aprontar algo.

O fotógrafo achou perfeito a posição, o sorriso, o ar sexy que Milo demonstrava e apenas pediu para que o grego se soltasse e seduzisse. Coisa que Milo estava mais do que habituado.

Milo fez varias poses sexys. Algumas normais, outras mais ousadas... E vez ou outra em meio as poses, olhares e sorrisos insinuantes eram lançados ao ruivo. Em uma das poses, foi solicitado que Milo fizesse uma feição como se estivesse desfrutando de alguma sensação. E lá estava ele. Deitado, barriga para cima, uma das pernas dobradas e a outra por cima, uma das mãos por debaixo da cabeça apoiando-a, a outra brincando com o fino elástico do fio-dental, transparente, preto, e o lábio inferior mordido de leve com os olhos azuis cerrados. O que não sabiam era que para inspirar essa pose o grego se lembrava de certos detalhes de seu sonho.

Essa pose atingiu o francês em cheio. E como não conseguia parar de se mover na cadeira e muito menos esconder que acabara ficando excitado, o inevitável aconteceu...

Um som alto e estalado pode ser ouvido, seguido de uma voz furiosa...

"EU NÃO ACREDITO... VOCÊ ESTÁ COMENDO MEU FILHO COM OS OLHOS!".

Um ruivo perplexo se encontrava com os olhos arregalados em direção aquela mulher - doida por sinal - que acabara de lhe dar um tapa. Kamus se encontrava mais vermelho do que nunca.

Adara simplesmente se esquecera que aquele ali era o chefe de seu filho, o dono da empresa, e que se encontravam em uma sessão de fotos, e desferira o tapa no braço do francês que antes falava mal de seu filho e agora se encontrava degustando-o descaradamente.

Milo sentado na cama não sabia se se metia na confusão ou se ria. A melhor opção foi se levantar, vestir correndo o robe – porque ficar com um fio-dental em meio a uma confusão daquelas não era aconselhável -, e ir resolver as coisas.

"É hoje que meu contrato acaba. Sabia que esse dia não seria calmo e entraria para a história da família Sikelianós". Comentou para si mesmo ao terminar de amarrar o robe, e caminhando em direção a sua mãe e Kamus.

E o dia mal havia começado...

**Continua... **

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**Notas da sobre a fic: **

Em uma lista de nomes suecos, o dia de nascimento de Afrodite, dia 10 de Março, temos o nome Ethel. Então finalizei com Klas que significa pessoa vitoriosa.

**_Toi et tes supositions débiles_**(você e suas suposições idiotas...)

**_Comment ose-t'il parler de choses tellement..._**(Como ele ousa falar de coisas tão...)

**_Vas fair chier, imbecile!_**. (Vá a m--da, imbecil!)

**_Travail_** (trabalho)

**_Service_** (serviço)

**_Parfaites_** (perfeitas)

**_Annulé_** (anulado)".

**_Ανόητος_ - **Imbecil

**Dallas** - Para quem não sabe ou se lembra, foi uma das mais famosas novelas americanas. Talvez possa ser reprisada em algum canal de Tv por assinatura, mas vai lá saber né...

**Covil dos Escorpianos**_(zoando um pouco a Áries Sin - porque é sempre gostoso zoar ela) _

Olá pessoal. Tenho que realmente pedir desculpas pela enorme demora, mas muita coisa aconteceu, passei por um forte bloqueio de escrita (as meninas mais próximas sabem bem disso), desânimo por uma série de acontecimentos pós-friends e etc. Ah sim... e culpa do Kamus também. Ele não queria se ver nesse problema todo ai, fugia da sogra e foi uma loucura só.

**Milo**: Realmente, minha mãe assusta. Mas se você for um Shaka da vida, cai nas graças e se torna um sujeito... Humm... Um(a) preferido(a).

**Litha**: Ainda tenho pena do Kamus... _'Vendo Kamus num canto resmungando'._

Mais voltando ao assunto...

Tenho fics a atualizar, estou escrevendo aos poucos porque ainda estou meio que desanimada, mas não pretendo largar minhas babies, inclusive a que escrevo com a Jade Toreador (vampira e parceira do coração). Aos poucos vamos escrevendo e qualquer dia desses sai, mas um capítulo de _Marcas do Destino_.

Esse capítulo de APN, saiu após uma série de choramingues, ameaças, incentivos recebidos via MSN. As colaboradoras? A galerinha cobaia (que não reclamam e só querem mais): Blanxe (que só faltava me arrancar o couro), Áries Sin (que deu força na parte em francês do Kamus), Washu (que incentiva de forma especial XD), Isabella Lestranger (que ta sempre por perto e comenta antes da fic vir ao ar) e Virgo-chan (que não me deixou esquecer de atualizar...rsrs). Sem elas, a fic não sairia tão cedo.

**Os Agradecimentos: **

Provavelmente eu não respondi todos os reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior. Desculpem-me por esse lapso, mas acabei me perdendo e não sabia se já tinha ou não respondido. Mas quero deixar aqui, como forma de que todas as reviews foram lidas, os nomes das pessoas que me 'alimentaram' comentando.

**_Áries Sin, Ia-Chan, Ilia Verseau, Paola Scorpio, Persefone-san, Pri Adara de Canis Majori, Arashi Kaminari, Narcisa Le Fey, Makie, DW03, Lina Lunna, Gemini Kaoru, Blanxe, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Tsuki-chan, Tsuki Torres, Virgo-chan, Bela Patty_** e **_Pipe _**_(que deve ter se engasgado em algum trecho) _

Se teve alguém que comentou e não se encontra aqui citado... Bem, ou o site não mandou, ou meu e-mail não recebeu (ou foi engolido)...

Agradeço imensamente os comentários de vocês que serviram nessas 2 últimas semanas para acender a inspiração, somado as cobranças pelo msn, e finalmente deslanchar com esse capítulo. A fic tem mais páginas do que o normal, eu não podia simplesmente. Espero que não tenha sido maçante a leitura e que tenham se divertido.

Deixarei aqui duas coisas...

Primeiro... Uma indicação de uma fic minha mesmo 'rindo'. Quem quiser, no meu perfil tem lá uma nova de Saint Seiya com Milo e Kamus. Chama-se **_Sometimes... we needed someboby_**. Espero que gostem.

Segundo... O que vocês acham que vai acontecer depois disso tudo? 'rindo mais ainda'. Adara é uma figura. Mãezona mesmo...rsrs

Beijos

Litha-chan _'notando que falou além da conta'_.


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
_**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Casais Secundários:** Ikki x Shaka x Ikki ; Mu x Shaka x Ikki, e outros :-)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro 2005. (Postada no site em Abril de 2005)  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados, pertencem a Kurumada e cia. Os sobrenomes de: Shaka **Orange Vikku**, Kamus **Vasseur** e Milos **Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós**, são de minha autoria; a personagem **Adara Aleksiou Sikelianós**, me pertence, assim como o nome **Alexis**, usado para o Minos, também me pertence. **Ethel Klas**, é o nome criado por mim para um dos rapazes, o Afrodite. _

**_Boa Leitura_**

-

* * *

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

-

"JE NE LE CROIS PAS!". Andava furioso, pisando fortemente, de um lado ao outro de sua sala. "CETTE... FOLLE!".

Kamus mais parecia um leão acuado em uma jaula. Seus olhos azuis com rajados exóticos em tons avermelhados – que se intensificavam quando se encontrava extremamente irritado -, sua postura, mostravam o quão irado o francês se encontrava.

Sentado em uma das poltronas à frente da mesa de Kamus, se encontrava Mu. O ariano permanecia calado apenas observando o amigo em seu atual estado.

Há quanto tempo não via Kamus tão enfurecido assim? Há bastante tempo com certeza. O atual Kamus era mais contido, mais ligado em responsabilidade, mais frio, raramente tinha o ar do antigo amigo. Aquele que um dia chegou a pensar que poderia ter algum relacionamento. O Kamus que com apenas um sorriso desestabilizava qualquer pessoa. Aquele que o fez confundir amizade com algo mais. E que por sorte, fora apenas uma confusão de sentimentos. Uma confusão de querer bem a quem se gosta e preza.

Da mesma forma que implicava com o aquariano fazendo suas piadinhas, Mu estava sempre por perto dando apoio, sendo sua consciência irresponsável em algumas vezes, e em outras sendo um ponto de razão em meio à tempestade. E em todas as suas piadinhas ou brincadeiras, tinha um fundo de verdade justamente por conhecer o ruivo tão bem.

"Se não parar de dar voltas, vai criar um buraco no chão, Kamus". Mesmo fazendo uma gracinha o semblante de Mu era desprovido de sorriso.

O ruivo parou e fitou o amigo seriamente. Seu cenho estava começando a fortificar as linhas de expressão em sua pele pálida.

"Mutisha, evite suas gracinhas, porque eu realmente não estou para elas e você sabe muito bem disso".

O ariano soltou um longo suspiro. Pelo visto teria que bater cabeça com o ruivo estressado e massageando as têmporas voltou a falar...

"Olha, vou falar e você pode me mandar para o quinto dos infernos, mas definitivamente vou ter que falar. E antes que você diga algo... Não, eu como um bom ariano não consigo manter minha maravilhosa boca fechada". Comentou se ajeitando na poltrona.

Kamus prensou os lábios em desgosto antecipado.

"Sabe, hoje eu realmente fiquei surpreso com os acontecimentos, mas até que foi divertido. Não me olhe assim Kamus...". Mu olhou-o seriamente. "Essa situação é tão óbvia que até a Sra. Adara notou o seu interesse pelo filho dela. Ta certo que ninguém esperava aquela reação, mas... já escutei por ai que as mães gregas tem um senso de proteção extremamente aguçado, e meu amigo... você estava SIM comendo o rapaz com os olhos". Um pequeno sorriso delineou seus lábios ao finalizar a frase.

Kamus irritado descruzou os braços e puxou sua cadeira para sentar-se. Seus olhos encaravam perigosamente o ariano quando suas mãos se cruzaram na altura do rosto, escondendo por detrás dela a maior parte do rosto avermelhado do francês. Somente os olhos eram vistos. Ameaçadores.

"Eu o quero longe de minha empresa". Comunicou sem piscar.

"Você quer ele longe porque motivo, Kamus? Se você me apresentar um motivo MUITO forte e com embasamento, posso pensar a respeito. Você não se esqueceu que sou seu sócio, não é mesmo?".

Kamus estava ficando mais nervoso, seus dentes rangiam enquanto ainda fitava o rosto calmo do ariano.

"Sejamos francos. Milo é um ótimo modelo e ator, nossa galinha dos ovos de ouro. Deveras requisitado dentro do meio. Bonito, engraçado, cativante... e você me vem dizer que por uma simples besteira quer vê-lo longe? Deixe de ser idiota, Kamus!". A paciência de Mu já estava ficando curta.

Kamus franziu mais ainda o cenho por ter sido chamado de idiota, mas nem pode abrir a boca. Mu simplesmente se levantou e andando de um lado ao outro da sala continuou a falar.

"Ainda sendo franco... Você quer Milo longe de você por não suportar o que ele representa. Estou errado? Seu passado, Kamus... e eu mais do que ninguém sei disso. Mas algo além disso te faz repelir o grego... Você simplesmente o deseja. É fato e eu posso colocar minha mão no fogo. Você também sabe que se ousar se aproximar, pode regredir e perder essa casca que criou e que só retira quando não está mais conseguindo SE suportar...".

Definitivamente aquilo foi um doloroso chute.

"Mutisha, isso não vem ao caso. O que quero é...". Teve a fala bruscamente interrompida.

"O que não vem ao caso é você estar falando. Eu disse que iria falar, e você sabe muito bem que não suporto ser interrompido. Quando um burro mais sábio fala, o outro, desprovido, abaixa a cabeça". Mu permanecia sério. Em nada aparentava aquele homem sorridente de sempre.

Os olhos de Kamus estavam mais estreitados. Detestava os sermões do ariano.

"Sinto falta do meu amigo sorridente, sinto falta das loucuras, sinto falta de te ver bem. O que tenho visto é você cada vez mais fechado, frio, ligado sempre em trabalho, e isto está te fazendo mal e é bem visível. Milo te lembra o passado? Quem sabe o aparecimento dele não seja uma ajuda? Por Budha, Kamus! Deixe de ser amargo, meu amigo. Esqueça aquele incidente, viva e deixe que os outros se aproximem de você".

Um pequeno silêncio preencheu a sala. Mu encarava o amigo não com repreensão. O olhar possuía cumplicidade e carinho. O ariano conhecia as feridas que modificaram Kamus.

"Olha, eu vou sair hoje com o Shaka; vamos naquela boate esta noite e gostaria de ter você com a gente. Pense a respeito e me ligue depois...". Caminhou até a porta e antes de abri-la, se voltou para o amigo. "... e Kamus... dê uma chance ao Milo... e a você".

Nada mais foi dito. Mu saíra pela porta, deixando para trás um calado e pensativo ruivo. Que após alguns minutos sozinho e em silêncio, deixou sua voz sair em um sussurro...

"É tão... difícil...".

**oOo**

"Matter, eu terei meu contrato cancelado pelo o que a senhora fez... To ferrado!". Comentava largado sobre o sofá do apartamento.

"Olha como fala, Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelianós!!".

"Eu estou falando a verdade, matter. O que a senhora acha que vai acontecer depois daquilo? Acha que aquele freezer ambulante vai me deixar sair ileso?". Podia não se entender bem com o ruivo, mas o contrato era mais degrau em sua carreira, e pensar em perdê-lo lhe deixava preocupado demais.

"De freezer eu notei que ele nada tem. Estava muito bem alegrinho para o meu gosto". Os lábios se estreitaram em desagrado ao se lembrar do quanto 'alegre' o francês se encontrava olhando seu pequeno.

Milo quis rir da situação, afinal, ele tinha uma parcela de culpa, mas nunca sonhou que a mãe poderia fazer aquilo... Bem, não tão abertamente.

"Mas matter...". Sabendo que não poderia deixar o ruivo levar toda a culpa, e sabendo que poderia levar uma senhora bronca, mesmo assim contou... "... mas... bem, eu tenho culpa naquilo. Queria me vingar, e provar uma coisa e... provoquei". Sentado no sofá de sua sala, Milo só não caiu com que ouviu porque já estava sentado.

"Eu sei bem que você estava provocando". Falou olhando bem o filho.

"HEIN?". Os olhos azuis encontravam-se bem arregalados.

"Milo, eu sou sua mãe... Eu conheço bem as minhas crias. Ainda mais você...".

"HEY!!". Milo encontrava-se com uma cara surpresa, mas mesmo assim mostrando uma certa... indignação.

"O pouco tempo que estou aqui, escuto sempre você reclamar daquele homem...". Deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. "Mas já aviso que é de meu inteiro desagrado imaginar você com ele. Prefiro o Shaka, que pelo visto você já perdeu praquele rapaz, belíssimo e educado, com quem você também tem que prestar contas".

Milo por essa não esperava. Sua mãe além de tirar uma com sua cara, estava lhe dizendo que... insinuando que... ele e o francês freezer...

"Impossível de rolar algo entre eu e meu 'chefe', matter. Somos opostos, completamente. E eu só quero é irritá-lo mesmo, provocar e tirá-lo do sério". Comentou cruzando os braços sobre o tórax mantendo no rosto uma feição como se realmente não possuísse real interesse no ruivo.

"Pelo que sempre escutei os 'opostos' se atraem e em alguns casos não tem como separá-los. E é assim que se começa...". Comentou com ironia ao se levantar e se direcionar a cozinha.

Milo estava sem falas. Buscou o irmão com o canto dos olhos e recebeu de Alexis um sorriso maroto. '_Até você?'_. Pensou irritando-se.

"Vai tomar um banho, Milo. Vou preparar o almoço". A voz autoritária ressoou da cozinha fazendo com que Milo soltasse uma imprecação extremamente baixa antes de obedecer.

'_Eu quero a minha paz... Eu deveria fazer que nem o Ju e cair no mundo'_. Pensando, se direcionou para o quarto.

**oOo**

E mais uma vez estava ele ali parado, do outro lado da calçada, esperando o moreno sair do prédio para, quem sabe, almoçarem juntos.

Infelizmente, para seu desagrado, ao avistar Ikki saindo do prédio, o mesmo estava acompanhado com aquela cópia mal feita de boneca peituda.

Não tinha avisado ao companheiro que iria buscá-lo para almoçarem, gostava às vezes de simplesmente aparecer, e ultimamente estava dando essas incertas para somente ter certeza e um fato. A traição de Ikki. Masoquista? Um pouco, mas queria saber exatamente o que o outro estava fazendo para poder tecer uma boa resposta... ou contra-ataque. Com certeza passar muito tempo ao lado de Milo estava-o deixando um pouco suscetível a vinganças.

Não se moveu do lugar, quando seus olhos azuis e atentos captaram o rápido e furtivo beijo que a loira dera em Ikki. Seu Ikki, que agora mais aparentava ser de uso público, mais particularmente para certas loiras.

Respirando profundamente varias vezes para acalmar a vontade – assassina – que começava a crescer em seu peito, Shaka simplesmente optou por mais um pouco de masoquismo. Entrou rapidamente no carro, suas mãos no volante segurando-o com extrema força. Em sua mente mil e umas maneiras de fazer Ikki sofrer se formavam enquanto observava o moreno e a loira já dentro do carro seguirem um caminho, eu para sua surpresa, lhe era conhecido. O restaurante que sempre freqüentavam nos finais de semana.

Mordendo os lábios de raiva, um pensamento transpassou sua mente e em poucos segundos sua mão, já de posse do celular, buscava na agenda o nome de uma só pessoa.

Um toque...

Seus olhos acompanhavam o casal adentrando o recinto com sorrisos nos rostos.

Dois toques...

Como o local possuía uma varanda, a mesma que sempre usavam quando o tempo estava perfeito como o de hoje, pode visualizar para onde Ikki levava a loira.

Três toques...

"Eu não pensei que você me ligaria tão cedo...". A voz levemente divertida soou do outro lado.

"Quer almoçar comigo?". A pergunta foi bem direta. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar do 'casal' e até mesmo se esqueceu da educação.

Mu notou que algo estava levemente diferente. Pelo visto o dia estava diferente do usual, mas pensar que desta forma poderia passar mais tempo com o loiro, lhe fez responder poucos segundos após a troca de marcha, uma vez que já estava em direção ao seu apartamento.

"Onde?".

"Anote, fica no Central Park...".

Mu não poderia escrever, até porque não havia necessidade. Apenas guardou mentalmente o endereço.

"Em dez, no máximo quinze minutos estarei ai".

A ligação foi encerrada. De um lado Shaka fitava, ainda de dentro do carro, atentamente o moreno que sorria em resposta a loira. Do outro, Mu apenas manobrava o veículo para tomar a direção do restaurante indiano que Shaka lhe informara. Demoraria menos tempo do que o informado, já que morava pelos arredores.

E como pensado em menos de dez minutos, Mu já se encontrava estacionando o carro próximo ao restaurante. E tão logo saiu do veículo, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Shaka que caminhava, com o rosto serio demais, em sua direção. A poucos passos não evitou questionar...

"Algum problema lhe perturbando meu _mdzes_?".

Shaka estava realmente perturbado com o que estava acontecendo. A confirmação de estar carregando um belo par de galhos não era uma das melhores situações. E ele mais do que direto, sem rodeios e sincero, decidiu expor o que tinha pensado seriamente nesses minutos.

"Um sério problema, mas... posso te perguntar algo? Pode parecer estranho, mas...". Respirou fundo, a vergonha sendo empurrada por outro sentimento. "Você tem interesse em mim, pelo menos foi o que... bem, o que conversamos...". Viu Mu assentir e se encostar ao carro esperando que o loiro prosseguisse. "Você também sabe do meu relacionamento, te contei por alto e...".

A fala foi bruscamente interrompida quando Mu apenas puxou o corpo de Shaka pra si e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo intenso. Segundos, minutos, ali o tempo exato não foi importante. O que importou foi o torpor que Shaka sentiu pelo corpo e o formigar nos lábios recém deixados, e a voz de Mu em seu ouvido de forma marota.

"No momento não me importa se você está com alguém, o que me importa é _estar_ com você. E até você ser definitivamente meu, não terei uma crise de ciúmes, mas... isso somente se aplica no caso do imbecil que te deixa solto por ai. Outros não". Mordeu a ponta da orelha de Shaka sentindo-o se estremecer com aquilo.

Afastaram-se um pouco e após segundos se fitando não conseguiram evitar e começaram a rir.

'_Definitivamente dele...'_. Pensou sorrindo ainda fitando-o.

"Vamos entrar... Você vai ver quem é o imbecil e o que ele anda fazendo". Disse o loiro um pouco mais calmo.

"E eu pensei que ia almoçar com você...". Soltou um falso muxoxo.

"E vai. Hoje serei inteiramente seu". Comentou com um sorriso malicioso antes de se virar e seguir em direção ao restaurante.

**-o-**

Após serem recebidos pelo recepcionista do restaurante, o qual Shaka já conhecia, o loiro com um ar inocente pediu a mesa que sempre costumava solicitar, mas o recepcionista – profissionalmente – informou que a mesa já se encontrava ocupada.

Sim, Shaka sabia perfeitamente que já se encontrava ocupada, mas não abriu mão de se sentar próxima à mesma, e nesse caso lhe foi indicada uma mais ao final da confortável varanda.

Durante o pequeno trajeto, em se seguia calmamente ao rapaz até a mesa, Shaka fez questão de manter os olhos sobre Ikki, e Mu que logo seguia o loiro, com um pequeno sorriso, já tinha mais do que entendido toda a situação.

Ikki estava tão entretido em sua conversa com Esmeralda que não se deu conta da presença de Shaka, até o mesmo se fazer presente. A voz que conhecia muito bem, calma – calma até demais – lhe fez ter um arrepio ao escutar antes mesmo de conseguir erguer os olhos para o amante loiro.

"Olha só quem eu encontro justamente aqui... Tudo bem com você, Ikki, meu amor?". O sorriso nos lábios de Shaka não condiziam com seu estado interno, mas se queria levar aquilo adiante, o sorriso e docilidade teriam que permanecer.

"Sha... Shaka??". Os olhos arregalados e o tremor do leonino por ser notado, principalmente por Mu.

"Oh, Esmeralda está com você... o que não é nenhuma novidade, não? Mas justamente aqui em nosso restaurante preferido, meu lindo?". Os olhos que vagaram da loira para Ikki, se voltaram para a mulher. "Vejo que seu gosto para roupas ainda não melhorou, não é mesmo?". A língua coçava, queria jogar o prato em cima dela desta vez, mas em um local como aquele não faria isso... por mais tentador que fosse.

"Bom... Shaka, eu só quis que a Esmeralda provasse o sabor da comida daqui e...". Tentou iniciar uma explicação, mas foi interrompido.

"Ah, não tem problema, amor... Vou deixa-lo em paz para saborear a comida e a companhia". Sorriu mais uma vez na direção de Ikki quando escutou um leve pigarro atrás de si. "Humm, desculpe, acabei esquecendo de fazer as devidas apresentações... Esse aqui é o Mutisha, acho que já comentei dele com você Ikki. Resolvi trazê-lo aqui e almoçar com ele".

Ikki olhou atentamente para o homem atrás de Shaka e o que viu o deixou irritado. O homem simplesmente estava com uma mexa loira entre os dedos e próximo ao nariz, aspirando-a enquanto olhava de forma desafiadora para si.

"Sim, já ouvi falar muito". Comentou descontente.

Shaka se voltou para Esmeralda e prosseguiu...

"E Mu, esta é Esmeralda, aquela pessoa que comentei...". A fala estava muito calma.

A loira estava com o rosto vermelho se segurando para não soltar palavras nada dignas para uma pessoa de classe como ela. Seus olhos se voltaram para o homem de cabelos exóticos atrás de Shaka.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr.Mutisha". Sorriu, querendo passar uma imagem diferente do que quer que aquele loiro sem sal possa ter lhe pintado.

"Infelizmente, Srta. Esmeralda, não posso dizer que seja um prazer, e tenho que concordar sobre o fator vestuário feminino... Lastimável". Sorriu ao ver a cara da mulher à frente. "Bem, se nos dão licença, eu gostaria de desfrutar o almoço em paz e bem acompanhado. Passar bem". Não deu tempo para mais nenhuma troca de palavras ou alfinetadas, apenas deixou suas mãos tocarem os ombros de Shaka e empurra-lo para prosseguir caminho, afinal, o garçom ainda os aguardava.

**-o-**

A conversa estava fluindo perfeitamente entre Mu e Shaka. Entre os dois casais existia apenas uma pequena distância de duas a três mesas que os separavam. E a posição que Shaka e Mu se encontravam, era perfeitamente visualizada pela mesa em que Ikki e Esmeralda estavam sentados.

"Quer dizer que o contrato ainda continua em vigor? O Sr.Vasseur não vai cancelar?".

"Se depender de mim, Milo continuará conosco e ainda terá renovação de contrato". Riu.

"Seu sócio deve estar muito irritado mesmo".

"Irritado ele estava sim, mas deixei clara a minha posição de sócio e disse algumas verdades pra ele também".

"Eu no lugar dele também ficaria irritado se levasse um tapa do nada. Mas é que a mãe do Milo é uma pessoa completamente impulsiva e protetora. Se ela tiver que falar na cara da pessoa que não gostou, ou que não a suporta... ela não tem papas na língua. E bem... a forma como o Sr.Vasseur estava olhando...".

"Chame-o de Kamus, ele não vai mordê-lo por isso... não como eu pretendo fazer". Deixou uma de suas mãos encostar sobre a de Shaka na mesa. "E se tudo correr bem, quem sabe Kamus e dona Adara acabem se dando bem?". Acariciou a mão fitando os olhos azuis.

Shaka riu um pouco com aquilo e deixou o polegar retornar a caricia por sobre os dedos de Mu...

"Se eles se acertarem e ela não implicar com Kamus, quem sabe assim eu consiga me livrar da lista de pretendentes que ela tem. Estou logo encabeçando a lista".

"Pode avisar que você não está mais disponível para essa listagem. Creio que ela não vai se importar muito".

"Acho que não, já que você acabou caindo nas graças dela também, não? E só para constar... Nunca estive disponível". Olhou intensamente para Mu.

O ariano elevou uma fina - quase imperceptível de tão loira – sobrancelha e riu em seguida. Em um impulso digno de si, levantou o corpo um pouco da cadeira e inclinou-se, suas mãos se direcionaram até a nuca de Shaka, puxando-o para frente, em direção ao seu rosto, e seus lábios novamente se apossaram dos de Shaka. O beijo, não foi intenso como anterior, mas com certeza causou o efeito esperado, uma vez que acabou por engolir um baixo gemido. E ao se afastar falou mantendo o olhar intenso sobre o loiro.

"Agora que você definitivamente não está mais à disposição de ninguém além de mim".

Shaka não esperava por isso. Assim como também não havia esperado pelo beijo anterior, como não esperava ficar sem conseguir articular uma palavra se quer, além de apenas concordar com um menear de cabeça de tão atordoado que se encontrava.

Alheios ao seu redor, não notaram que na outra mesa, mais precisamente na de Ikki, o moreno havia presenciado a cena e estava mais do que irritado.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Esse desgraçado beijou o MEU Shaka!!! E bem na minha frente?!". Suas mãos estavam fechadas, apertando os talheres como se desta forma pudesse machuca-los.

"Pelo visto ele não é mais 'seu' Shaka, querido. E dá para você prestar atenção aqui e deixar aqueles dois pra lá? É irritante sabia?!". Esmeralda olhava para Ikki irritada com a falta de consideração do moreno.

"Esmeralda, se você ainda não parou para pensar, ou deixar a ficha cair, eu e o Shaka temos um relacionamento. Moramos juntos, dormimos juntos e...". Foi interrompido.

"E VOCÊ coloca chifres nele comigo". Falou claramente irritada. "Ikki, eu posso ser 'a outra', mas não sou obrigada a presenciar você tendo crises histéricas só porque seu namoradinho resolveu sair com outro. Ele está fazendo com você o que você faz com ele, não?!". A fala saiu ácida.

"De que lado você está, Esmeralda?". O moreno olhava incrédulo para a amante.

"Do meu. Sempre. E estou ficando cansada de você me tratar como um estepe, Ikki. Para tudo há limites, e o meu já quase estourando".

"Você é louca! Não te trato como estepe".

E Esmeralda continuou a falar, acusando Ikki de nunca se decidir, a não largar Shaka para logo ficar com ela e uma infinidade de acusações.

"Sabia que você tem os lábios mais tentadores que já provei?". Mu falou após se ajeitar na cadeira, enquanto fitava intensamente o loiro.

Shaka despertando do torpor, olha pra Mu e dá um sorriso ao ajeitar a franja.

"Ainda vou descobrir como consegue fazer isso...". Lambe os lábios ainda sentindo-os úmidos. "E essa frase você deve dizer pra todos, fala sério...".

"Mas não são todos que me fazem ter pensamentos impuros em pleno horário de almoço, a ponto de beijar em publico, ou querer mais do que um simples beijo...".

"Mu... por favor...". Podia se sentir enrubescer ao seguir a linha de pensamentos 'impuros', mas logo veio um estalo em sua mente... Ikki. "Pelos Deuses! O Ikki!!".

"Ah, ele? Bem, acho que não gostou muito do eu viu não...". Soltou uma risada.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior. Bem, se pudesse voltar atrás... Sem sombras de dúvida não iria desfazer nada não. Pra que? Foi maravilhoso. Se somente com beijos Mu o deixava assim, nem queria imaginar o restante.

O seu celular começou a vibrar, e logo que pegou notou o nome... 'Milo, O Grande'. Praguejando novamente atendeu a ligação.

"Não será mais 'O Grande' depois que eu arrancar fora. Já avisei para não mexer em meu celular".

"Ai... Nem ouse em pensar uma coisa dessas! Isso magoa minha alma. Você só pode tocar nele se for para assuntos de prazer". Riu baixo.

Bufando Shaka buscou encontrar um pouco de calma.

"O que você quer, Milo? Está atrapalhando o meu almoço".

"Educado como sempre... Bem, eu queria saber se você tem alguma posição sobre o ocorrido de hoje cedo?". A voz saiu levemente com um tom de receio.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, o contrato ainda continua em vigor". Olhos azuis buscaram os verdes a sua frente.

"Ótima notícia isso. Hey, mas como você sabe disso? Humm, espera, deixa adivinhar... Um certo homem, alto, de cabelos cor lilás... e que deve estar ai do seu ladinho... O que me faz pensar em: Onde exatamente você está Sr. Vikku?". O tom brincalhão estava retornando.

"Você já teve a liberdade para falar demais, Milo. Já te disse o que queria saber, agora o que faço ou deixo de fazer...".

"Ok, pelo visto não está em um local mais apropriado e aliviando o estresse...". Ignorou completamente as imprecações. "Posso falar com o Mu?".

"E se seu não quiser que você fale com ele?". Desconfiava daquele pedido.

"A-HÁ... Eu sabia... Você está com ele...". Riu um pouco. "Mas respondendo a sua perguntinha... Se você se recusar vou começar a achar que você pegou de mim a parte ciumenta e possessiva... Ah, espera, você é ciumento e possessivo...".

Xingando-se mentalmente por ter caído naquela pegadinha do grego, Shaka afastou o aparelho do ouvido e olhou para o mesmo fazendo uma pequena carranca... Logo estendeu o aparelho para Mu que apenas observava a conversa com um discreto sorriso.

"O traste quer falar com você". O outro pegou o aparelho rapidamente.

"Oi Milo, diga?". Perguntou ao ajeitar o aparelho, após afastar alguns fios de seu cabelo.

"Cara, valeu mesmo. Sei que deve ter dedo seu contra a guilhotina no meu pescoço". Agradeceu realmente aliviado. Perder um contrato como aquele por causa da superproteção de sua mãe seria um desastre.

"Relaxa, não precisa me agradecer. E aproveitando... Está a fim de sair hoje? Vou com Shaka na boate _Apocalíptka_ e seria bom tê-lo conosco. Você e seu irmão".

"Seria uma boa. Preciso mesmo extravasar, e Minos pode se distrair. Que horas?".

**oOo**

Rapidamente a noite já se intensificava. Os irmãos Sikelianós terminavam de se aprontar, e ainda assim escutavam as reclamações – e observações para terem cuidado - de sua mãe.

"Vocês dois, não bebam nada que lhe ofereçam hein?! Podem colocar alguma droga na bebida de vocês, e vocês sabem muito bem onde isso pode parar". Sentada no sofá de posse do controle remoto, Adara não parava de falar.

"Matter... Pelos Deuses!! Relaxa, eu conheço o local e pego minhas bebidas diretamente do bar com um conhecido meu". Milo, falava enquanto passava pelos fios do cabelo um creme, odor cítrico, soltando mais ainda as largas ondas. Deixando-os volumosos e desta forma perfumados.

"Mãe, não se preocupe, não vou aceitar bebida de ninguém por lá". Alexis que estava terminando de fechar o zíper da blusa negra, e colada ao corpo, tentou tranqüilizar a mãe.

"Fique sempre perto do seu irmão, Alexis. E só estou um pouco mais calma porque Shaka vai estar lá com vocês, senão estaria em frangalhos aqui...". Comentou ao trocar de canal.

Os irmãos se olharam. Era incrível como a mãe ainda os encarava como crianças que não sabiam se proteger ou cuidar de si mesmos. E pior, só confiava no Shaka, que estaria mais do que ocupado naquela noite. Ah, se ela soubesse...

"Ok matter, pode deixar. E não fique acordada nos esperando. Vamos voltar tarde hein".

Pegando as chaves do carro, Milo logo caminhou em direção a porta, mas sua atenção foi chamada pela voz irritada de sua mãe.

"Mocinho... e meu beijo?". Reclamou logo após Alexis ter se despedido dela com um beijo – um hábito corriqueiro para eles -, e notando que o outro havia se esquecido.

Milo estancou, tinha esquecido. Voltou rapidamente até a mãe e lhe depositou um beijo carinhoso na face pedindo desculpas baixinho. Quando se afastou notou o sorriso nos lábios da mãe, e sendo acarinhado no rosto, escutou dela '_boa sorte criança e divirta-se'_. Por essas e outras, apesar do gênio difícil, Milo não podia negar que amava aquela mulher. Sua mãe era única.

Enquanto via os dois filhos saindo pela porta, pensou como estaria o seu outro filho fujão e nos dois que permaneceram na Grécia cuidando do negócio da família.

**-o-**

"Incrível como mamãe ainda nos encara como crianças". Alexis comentou baixo. Ele atualmente era o que mais sofria com a superproteção.

"Os únicos que escapam são Kanon e Saga, e isso porque são mais velhos e olhe lá".

"Escapam? Milo, você precisava ver o que ela estava aprontando antes de vir... Resolveu que tem que estreitar os laços com a 'namorada' do Saga. Queria que ela passasse umas semanas conosco antes de viajarmos. Imagina a situação com Kanon...".

"Zeus meu!! Ela não fez isso, fez?". Olhou o irmão de rabo de olho enquanto dirigia e comentou... "Ok, fez. Vindo dela, tudo é possível.".

Alexis apenas meneou a cabeça afirmando e sorriu ao se lembrar. Mas a conversa sobre isso teria que ser adiada, uma vez que Milo acabara de estacionar o carro próximo à boate.

"Chegamos, mas depois você vai me contar mais sobre esse rolo todo hein?! Vamos lá". Saiu do carro rapidamente.

O mais novo saiu do veículo. A entrada da boate estava cheia, uma fila já estava formada com uma quantidade considerável de gente.

"O final da fila está lá embaixo...". Comentou descontente, ao notar que a fila já passava mais da metade do quarteirão.

"Só porque você acha, né?! Quem é VIP é só aparecer e entrar. Anda, vem comigo". Puxou o irmão na direção da entrada, parando em frente ao segurança do local responsável pela liberação.

Alexis apenas parou se ajeitando em frente ao segurança. Mesmo sendo alto, teve que olhar para cima ao tentar olhar para o outro. O segurança mais parecia um daqueles armários embutidos. Cabelos estilo militar castanhos, um ponto no ouvido, olhos mel...

"Jerry, esse aqui é meu irmão caçula, Alexis Minos, ta comigo hoje, ok?".

O rapaz olhou de cima abaixo o grego mais novo, e sorrindo voltou os olhos para Milo.

"Tinha que ser seu irmão, não? Bonito como você... Ande, entre, mas... se for de menor... prenda perto de você. Hoje o local está lotado de... pervertidos".

"Você está incluso, Jerry?". Riu para o homem que lhe olhava intensamente.

"Depende...".

Milo segurando na mão do irmão começou a puxá-lo para dentro da boate, mas antes que Alexis sumisse pela porta, deixando para trás o segurança, ao passar pelo menos falou em um tom que este pudesse ouvir...

"Mais velhos e... pervertidos... são interessantes". Sorriu maliciosamente para o segurança, que retribuiu o sorriso, e desapareceu sendo engolido pela escuridão que separava a entrada do interior da boate.

**-o-**

Dentro da boate, o som dance, remixado, ecoava por vários ambientes. Corpos se movimentavam quase em sincronia na larga pista de dança, o bar encontrava-se lotado, o ar abafado, carregado, adocicado levemente, era o que levava Milo a se sentir inebriado. Outras boates poderiam ter o mesmo clima, mas somente naquela que se sentia livre.

Segurando a mão de seu irmão, o grego vai puxando-o em direção ao bar, vendo que o amigo Vincent encontrava-se se movimentando ao som da música com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto distribuía as bebidas e anotava outros pedidos. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, o amigo era um multi-funções.

"Vincent...". Chamou ainda tentando se aproximar do bar.

O homem, escutou em meio ao barulho da música, e das vozes, o seu nome. Olhando na direção de onde veio o chamado, por sobre as cabeças dos freqüentadores do bar, pode encontrar o sorriso e os olhos do grego.

"Milo!!". Falou mais alto, suas mãos chamando pedindo que se aproximasse do balcão.

"Hoje isso está cheio demais hein amigo?!". Comentou o grego.

"Noite dance, com alguns DJ's do circuito fazendo mixagens com músicas marcantes. Mas cara, o que conta de novo?". Seus olhos se desviaram para a figura que estava ao lado do grego.

"Então viemos em uma ótima noite para dançar". Milo puxou o irmão colocando-o à frente do próprio corpo e desta forma protegendo-o com o seu. "Quero te apresentar alguém importante pra mim, meu irmão caçula, Alexis Minos".

Vincent olhou o irmão mais novo de Milo intensamente. Os traços, o contorno do rosto, os cabelos, apenas um pouco mais claros do que o de Milo, os olhos azuis...

"Cara, isso deve ser mal de família, não? Só falta seus outros irmãos serem iguais ou tão mais belos do que vocês...". Comentou olhando o sorriso no rosto de ambos.

"Pois é, matter e papa souberem fazer muito bem os cinco filhos". Milo riu ao ver o amigo balançar a cabeça rindo.

"Prazer em lhe conhecer Vincent". Alexis estendeu a mão ao barman.

"Eu que digo ser um prazer. Mas qual o seu pedido?".

"Não tenho um especial...". Olhou o corpo do barman com interesse e sorriu.

Milo notando, apenas riu. Pelo visto teria que tomar conta mesmo do irmão, ou senão...

"Vin, prepara pra gente dois Bloody Moon(1). E não caia na besteira de ser seduzido pelo meu irmão, hein?".

O barman começou a rir e foi separando os ingredientes da bebida.

"Nunca se sabe Milo... Nunca se sabe... Se for de família, estou em maus lençóis... Pronto, saindo duas BM's caprichadas". Sentenciou ao já finalizar a segunda e entregar aos irmãos.

Milo virou a bebida, sentindo-a escorrer pela garganta, adocicada, deixando um calor lhe invadir e um torpor. O mesmo acontecia com Alexis, que por ser um pouco mais desconfiado, antes de virar a bebida, apenas provou-a. O sabor atiçou seu paladar, deixando a boca ser invadida por uma quantidade absurda de saliva, enquanto seus olhos se alargavam em surpresa pelo sabor. E não pensando duas vezes, acabou por virar o restante, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo juntamente com um estremecimento.

Milo que estava atrás do irmão, sentiu o mais novo estremecer e o corpo pender um pouco para trás.

"Gostou?". Sussurrou perto o suficiente do ouvido do outro.

"Humm... Não faz isso". Falou baixo, mas tendo certeza que Milo lhe escutara.

O mais velho riu. Era esperado que a bebida surtisse um efeito desses. As sensações ficavam mais a flor da pele.

"Bem, aqui estamos longe de matter, e podemos nos soltar, brincar, dançar...".

"E acabar se pegando em algum canto escuro". Finalizou. "Tentador...".

"Nossa família já é toda perdida mesmo...". Riu colando o corpo no do irmão.

Vincent apenas olhava a interação dos dois, mas não pode evitar um comentário.

"Vocês dois, por favor, façam isso longe dos meus olhos ou perderei o emprego por sair do meu posto e me juntar a vocês...".

Uma risada em trio soou alta no bar.

"Ok, ok Vin, eu vou levar meu irmãozinho para dançar, assim você não perde a cabeça e nem o emprego".

Milo novamente foi puxando o irmão, levando-o desta fez em direção a pista de dança. Os dois caminhavam em meio à multidão, seguindo mais para o centro, local preferido de Milo. Os corpos já seguindo o ritmo envolvente da música. As luzes que se alternavam em vermelho, azul, verde, uma leve fumaça se espalhava pelo local, fazendo com que as luzes em meio ao aglomerado criassem efeitos.

Milo começou a mover o corpo sensualmente, pernas ligeiramente afastadas, mãos percorrendo o próprio corpo. A sua frente Alexis esboçando um sorriso se juntou a dança do irmão. Cada um se movendo sensualmente, tocando o próprio corpo, envolvidos pela musica.

Alexis se aproximou do irmão encaixando uma de suas pernas entre a de Milo, a mão direita sobre o ombro do mais velho apoiando o embalo que fazia em seus quadris, deixando sua coxa roçar entre as pernas do irmão. Milo deixou sua mão esquerda segurar na cintura de Alexis, firmando mais o outro, e deixando que sua coxa também roçasse entre as pernas do mais novo.

O mais novo se deixou levar, com um sorriso nos lábios grudou mais ainda o corpo no de Milo, deixando que a mão agora pousada sobre a nádega do outro.

Há quanto tempo não dançavam assim? Como se estivem se seduzindo mutuamente? Há muito tempo... Para muitos a relação entre eles era vista como pecado, sujo, ou algo doente, mas para eles era uma visão diferente.

Seus corpos seguindo o mesmo embalo, despertando sensações, causando arrepios... Com a outra mão, Milo segurou fortemente os cabelos de Alexis, tão loiros quanto os seus, e puxou o rosto do irmão para perto do seu. Suas respirações chocando-se uma com a outra, os olhos – de ambos – presos... e um beijo intenso.

Ao redor deles, vários outros jovens observavam o entrosamento dos dois irmãos sem terem noção deste parentesco. Sabiam apenas que aqueles dois estavam conseguindo fazer de uma simples música, algo completamente sensual.

Não tão longe dali, uma pessoa recém chegada ao ambiente observava a movimentação com seus olhos de um tom azul exótico. Havia ligado para o ariano confirmando que iria a boate se distrair um pouco. Estava precisando mesmo, e seria bom estar na companhia de um amigo que por mais chato que pudesse ser era, sem dúvidas, uma das pessoas que mais se preocupava com ele.

Pensando em ir até o bar e pedir algo forte para beber e relaxar, deixou os olhos caírem em duas figuras que dançavam juntas bem no meio da pista. Não conseguia ver muito bem seus rostos, a fumaça e as luzes não lhe davam uma perfeita visão, mas pode notar que eram homens e que estavam se divertindo e muito.

Olhando mais atentamente reconheceu a forma de dançar. Era o mesmo homem que tinha visto dançando sensualmente quando foi a boate, e não pode conseguiu evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. A bebida poderia esperar. E quem sabe, a sorte não lhe brindaria essa noite?!

Caminhando lentamente por entre a massa de corpos em movimento, seus olhos apenas mantinham uma única direção. Como se estivesse estudando a melhor hora para dar o bote em sua presa. E agora parado a uma certa distancia, olhando bem mais aqueles dois corpos, via a sensualidade que transbordava de ambos.

O mais alto, de cabelos ondulados, quase com cachos, vestindo uma calça preta justa, botas, e uma blusa sem manga aparentemente vermelha, dançava de costas para si, a sua frente. Já o outro, ao que tudo indicava estava de preto, também loiro, com cabelos com menos cachos. Esse não lhe interessava, já o outro...

Alexis trocava mais um beijo com o irmão, de forma intensa, enquanto suas mãos passavam descaradamente por cada músculo de Milo. Se não fossem irmãos, e o fato de que sua mãe ao descobrir ter um treco, com certeza manteria um relacionamento com Milo. Antes de findar o beijo, descerrou os olhos, e o que viu lhe deixou bastante... intrigado.

'_O que ele está fazendo aqui?'_. Pensou ainda mantendo o beijo. E seguindo a linha de raciocínio que sua mente começava a traçar, resolveu seguir seus pensamentos.

"Mi...". Falou arrastado, ainda mantendo o clima sensual. "Fica ai dançando que vou ao banheiro e volto". Mordeu a ponta da orelha do outro e em meio ao som pode ouvir um gemido.

"Te espero".

O mais novo saiu rapidamente, deixando Milo dançando, envolto ainda pelos sons, pelo clima do local.

O corpo do grego mais uma vez se movimentava sozinho, ondulando os quadris, enquanto agora suas mãos abriam lentamente alguns botões da blusa vermelha, deixando exposto o tórax moldado e os mamilos eretos pela excitação.

A música mudou para uma mais cheia de batidas e erotismo e quando se deu conta, sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida por um braço possessivo e pode sentir o corpo colando ao seu.

Nos lábios de Milo um sorriso malicioso estava brilhando. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem ter um acompanhante e pelo visto, o atual estava lhe acompanhando muito bem. Os movimentos eram sincronizados, e principalmente, podia sentir roçando em suas nádegas a pressão que o membro do outro lhe fazia.

'_Já tão excitado com apenas uma dança?'_. Perguntou mentalmente ao se roçar mais o incitando e sentindo aquele braço lhe prensar mais, enquanto a outra mão de seu acompanhante encontrava-se passeando por sua coxa, subindo e descendo, passeando e apertando sua cintura, subindo pelo seu tórax esbarrando propositalmente em um de seus mamilos já eriçados; arrancando assim de seus lábios um baixo rosnar em resposta.

Milo deixou que uma de suas mãos fosse para trás, queria tatear o corpo do homem que estava lhe deixando também excitado, e a primeira coisa que tocou foi à coxa. Grossa, torneada, trancafiada em uma calça que aparentava ser jeans – isso não importava no momento -, mas que mesmo assim podia sentir o contorno dos músculos. Sorrindo mais um pouco com extrema malicia, deixou a mão sorrateiramente deslizar para entre seus corpos, encontrando assim a pressão que estava sentindo contra suas nádegas, e não hesitante apalpou descaradamente. Ouvindo próximo ao seu ouvido o gemido excitado do outro, o que fez com que seu corpo estremecesse sem controle.

O grego já tinha se decidido e essa noite passaria com o homem que lhe acompanhava na dança, uma perfeita noite com um total desconhecido, mas extremamente sexy. E pensando assim, com uma das mãos a tocar naqueles fios de cabelos longos e soltos que estava sentindo, se virou com a intenção de beijar os lábios que verteram o gemido e pontuar definitivamente a atração que sentiam.

Os olhos semicerrados de ambos, sabiam o que aconteceria e desejavam isso.

Milo se voltou completamente e com os dedos já bem presos nos cabelos ruivos... 'Ruivos?'. Pensou ainda envolto no clima com seus lábios se aproximando dos do outro homem...

Um leve roçar de lábios...

Olhos azuis, não mais semicerrados, encarando olhos azuis exóticos.

Reconhecimento...

"VOCÊ??". Disseram ao mesmo tempo em total incredulidade.

Kamus não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Não podia ser. não podia ser mesmo! Ele não estava acreditando que o homem que estivera olhando na vez anterior que ora a boate, e que agora, justamente reencontrara e dançara, era nada mais nada menos do eu Milo Nikos, o seu contratado...

Ao notarem que ainda se encontravam abraços, se afastaram como se estivessem pegando fogo.

Na mente de Milo era a coisa mais absurda que o destino, ou Murphy e seu péssimo gosto para brincadeiras sem noção, lhe aprontava. Em sua mente, dançava com um homem quente... QUENTE. Um homem que estava excitado, lhe correspondendo em tudo. E Kamus definitivamente não era quente.

'_Humm... espera...'_. Olhando atentamente o ruivo, notava pela primeira vez como ele estava. Cabelos soltos, roupa mais casual, jovem até... E enquanto seus olhos analisavam o ruivo, Kamus irritado explodia.

"Eu não acredito. Definitivamente não acredito!! Você é como uma praga. Aonde eu vou você sempre está e tem o prazer de me irritar. Alias, sua presença me irrita, Sr. Nikos". O rosto vermelho, os olhos fixos no grego, a respiração acelerada...

Milo saindo de suas observações resolveu contra-atacar, afinal, não estavam na empresa, e ali eram apenas pessoas normais.

"Não foi bem isso que o seu corpo estava me dizendo há segundos atrás, Kamus". Sorriu vendo o outro estreitar os olhos.

Por estarem em meio a uma pista de dança, suas opções eram: ou gritarem; ou falarem bem próximos...E no caso dos dois, estavam em meio as duas opções, isso claro sem Kamus tomar a perfeita noção da proximidade.

"Se eu soubesse que era você, isto nunca teria acontecido".

"É, mas você não sabia, eu não sabia, e você ficou excitado, e MUITO excitado e possessivo. Vai negar?". Nem ele podia negar, ainda mas ainda sentindo em suas mãos o tamanho da 'negação' de Kamus.

Kamus estava se segurando para não voar naquele pescoço. E pensar nisso só fez seu corpo estremecer e seu membro latejar. Estava mesmo – e ainda estava mais – excitado, mas não ia dar o gostinho aquele grego.

"Eu ficaria excitado até mesmo com uma pedra, Sr. Nikos. Ou até mesmo com um boneco de plástico". Falou ácido e não esperando – e não querendo – ouvir mais uma resposta, ou gracinha vindo do grego, se virou e começou a sair da pista.

"Eu sou bem melhor do que uma pedra, e se eu fosse um boneco venderia horrores, meu caro Kamus...". Falou com um sorriso nos lábios, não se sentindo ofendido com o 'insulto', mas sentindo-se terrivelmente dolorido por ainda estar excitado.

"E eu achando que vocês se acertariam...". A voz de Alexis falou elevada próxima a Milo.

"Ah seu peste, você sabia e nem para me avisar?". Comentou se virando e encarando o irmão.

"Eu não. Vocês estão com um sério problema de tensão sexual... Precisam logo se pegar". Riu ao imaginar.

"Bem, na falta dele, o que tenho certeza que não vai rolar...". Olhou intensamente para o irmão... "Vem aqui vem...".

Kamus estava saindo da boate quando na porta praticamente esbarra com o amigo ariano e com Shaka. Mu notando o rosto fechado do amigo, soltou a mão do loiro e se aproximou bem do ruivo.

"O que aconteceu, Kamus?". Preocupado depositou as mãos sobre os ombros do ruivo e pode sentiu-o tenso.

"O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?". A voz estava levemente descontrolada... "Aquele grego infernal... é isso que aconteceu! Isso e isso aqui...". Apontou para região abaixo de sua cintura sem se importar realmente com o que Shaka ou outros pudessem ouvir.

Mu olhou e notou o volume que se formava na calça do amigo e só não riu porque sabia bem que não era uma boa hora.

"Kamus... Calma, vamos lá para o bar beber algo, assim você pode se acalmar e...".

"Eu não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto, Mu... Preciso ir embora e AGORA. Passar bem".

Nem deu tempo para que Mu pudesse protestar, e mal se despediu de Shaka. Simplesmente saiu porta fora, ganhando a noite da cidade Nova-iorquina.

"O que será que aconteceu?". Mu olhou para o amante quando este lhe questionou.

"Milo... Milo aconteceu". Começou a rir ao imaginar o que pode realmente ter deixado o amigo naquele estado.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**

"**_Je Ne Le Crois Pas!_**" - "_Eu Não Acredito!"_

"**_Cette... Folle!"_** - "_Aquela... Mulher Insana"_

**_"mdzes"_** – _Lindo; bonito._

**_Apocalíptka_** – _Não tem nada a ver com o filme do Mel Gibson (nem lembro se é mesmo o nome do filme), eu precisava de um nome para a boate e sinceramente fiquei que nem doida achando que já tinha criado um. Bem, se na fic já tem o nome em algum capítulo anterior, informo que agora a boate passa a se chamar assim._

**(1) _Bloody Moon_** – _No capítulo 1 esta bebida já aparece. E como disse antes, foi uma criação minha. E como eu gosto de bebidas doces, o Milo leva esse gosto meu_ :-)

**Covil dos Escorpianos** _(ainda zoando um cadinho a Áries Sin)_

Quero agradecer a todos, de coração, pelo enorme incentivo que vocês tem me dado para continuar a escrever, esta fic, e outras. Este capítulo saiu em menos de uma semana, após ter sentado em frente ao pc e me forçado a escrever, sugando (no bom sentido ta...) toda a minha inspiração, os Musos (belos por sinal, lindos, loiros, ruivos... um espetáculo) apareceram e fui conseguindo escrever.

Bem, deixo aqui o nome de quem comentou como forma de agradecimento, alguns devo ter respondido, outros creio que não, mas peço desculpas por isso, já que as vezes me perco em meu próprio e-mail.

**Agradecimento: **

DW03(rsrs, atualizada :-)), Virgo-chan (não tenha nenhum infarto hein, e kd meu testamento muié? 'zoando'), Tsuki-chan, Athenas de Áries, Yoros, Tsuki Torres, Patin, Rayto Tsukishiro (to com saudades de ti muié), Bela Patty (Hey... e o escorpião??), Ansuya, Narcisa Le Faye, Hokuto-chan, Blanxe (quero mais fics), Paola Scorpio, Ilia Verseau (uia... ce por aqui O.o?), Ophiuchus no Shaina (saudades bibê...), Amélia Ebherrardt (Minos, um típico ariano... mais um na minha vida XD), Eisenkraehe (Cérebro, cuida da patinha e aquele seu Milo ta guardadinho); Galerinha do gargalo msnsal: Isabella e Yumi Sumeragi (minhas maridas/esposas...rsrs), Washu M(companheira de surtos nada castos), Áries Sin('xuta'), Cherry('morde'), Mudoh(sis, to com saudades sua ariana desalmada), e minha beta-sensei-cunhada fofa Pipe(melhoras, e mui homi totoso pra ti).

**Observação feita por duas surtadas em uma madrugada no MSN enquanto APN estava sendo escrita...**

'Litha chega para Washu e mostra uma coisinha que notou quando foi fazer umas verificações na fic postada no site FF-Net...'

**Litha**: Wa-chan, da uma olhadinha nisso aqui... "_Chapters: **5** - Words: **24**,149 - Reviews: **69**"_

**Washu**: 'crise de risos incontroláveis e quando acaba comenta...' SUGESTIVO

**Litha**: depois dizem que sou perva, isso ta descarado pohh

**Washu**: 5 x 24 - 69 (igual) 51... uma boa idéia! XD

**Litha**: 51?? 51 - Rua da Palma número 1. Isso vem a calhar com o Kamus...

**Washu**: 5 x 24 (igual) 120/ 120 - 69 (igual) 51. Caninha 51 uma boa idéia! XD

**Litha**: Ta mais para... Kamus 51 uma boa idéia 'risos'. Ainda mais depois desse final de capítulo HAUHAU...

**Milo**: 'rindo muito da situação'

**Kamus**: 'irritado demais por estar sendo zoando pela segunda vez consecutiva na mesma fic...'. EU mereço, devo ter chutado a Torre Eiffel na construção -.-°

**Ikki**: E eu virei corno ¬.¬

**Todos(menos Kamus)**: 'olham para Ikki e começam a rir, porque um "frango" com chifres é algo raro'.

É... Melhor deixar quieto neh XD Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu demoro, tardo, mas tento não falhar. Céus!! 17 páginas... Quem dera poder repetir essa proeza mais vezes neh...

Mas deixo uma perguntinha para vocês... _Alguém sabe o que pode ter acontecido com o Kamus no passado? _'da um sorrisão'._  
_

Bem, continuarei aqui com meu jargão...

'**_Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!'_**

_**Litha-chan**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Anime_**_: Saint Seiya  
_**Casal**: Milo e Camus  
**Casais Secundários:** Ikki x Shaka x Ikki ; Mu x Shaka x Ikki, e outros :-)  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, AU, OCC, Romance, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Fevereiro 2005. (Postada no site em Abril de 2005)  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer_**_: Os personagens de Saint Seiya aqui citados pertencem a Kurumada e cia. Os sobrenomes de: Shaka **Orange**** Vikku**, Kamus **Vasseur** e Milos **Nikos**** Aleksiou Sikelianós**, são de minha autoria; a personagem **Adara**** Aleksiou Sikelianós**, me pertence, assim como o nome **Alexis**, usado para o Minos, também me pertence. **Ethel**** Klas** é o nome criado por mim para um dos rapazes, o Afrodite. _

**_Boa Leitura_**

-

* * *

**APENAS NEGÓCIOS?**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

-

Kamus saiu da boate extremamente irritado e excitado, e este último detalhe, era por demais doloroso para se ignorar. O que o irritava ainda mais.

Enquanto andava, resmungava impropérios contra o único que o tirava do sério, Milo Nikos. O grego que desde que aparecera na sua vida, a tinha virado de cabeça para baixo; e claro, dentro do pacote de xingamentos e acusações, amaldiçoava Murphy, ou quem quer que fosse responsável pelas linhas do destino.

"Maldito grego!". Remexia nas chaves do carro enquanto caminhava a passos largos em direção ao estacionamento. "Porque tinha que ser ele?". Irritado se perguntava alto como se assim pudesse obter uma resposta.

Enquanto andava, recebia alguns assovios e cantadas. Mulheres e homens desacompanhados cobiçavam o ruivo, que, mesmo ainda irritado olhava-os seriamente sem realmente entender o que diziam, não captando desta forma as propostas.

Tão logo chegou ao veiculo, e já se colocando dentro do mesmo, Kamus segurou fortemente o volante. "_Sacrebleu!_" (1). Olhou para baixo ainda vendo claramente a excitação. "_Ça__ ne peut pas être vrai!_(2)". Olhou para cima, como se estivesse fitando alguém... "Isso é uma péssima brincadeira de muito mau gosto". Voltando os olhos para baixo, buscava uma solução.

Estava irritado? Sim, estava. Ainda mais porque sempre que fechava os olhos, podia ver o corpo do grego dançando a sua frente, por ainda sentir o perfume que aqueles cabelos, loiros e volumosos possuíam, por sentir ainda em seu membro o toque descarado daquela mão – faminta – que lhe excitara ao apertar. E lembrar disto só lhe causava mais dor e desconforto.

"Eu não vou... Humm". Gemeu baixo, buscando se acalmar. Coisa que estava definitivamente falhando. "Tenho que dar um jeito nisso agora, ou ficarei louco!".

**...-...**

"Ok, minha curiosidade está gritando. O que foi que aconteceu entre vocês dois para deixar Kamus praticamente fora de si?". Mu logo foi abordando o grego ao encontrá-lo saindo da pista com o irmão a tiracolo.

"Boa noite para você também, Mu". Disse o loiro com um largo sorriso.

O ariano parou uns segundo olhando para o loiro a sua frente. Sorriu em retorno e após dar um longo suspiro deixou a voz sair novamente.

"Boa noite, Milo". Viu o grego sorrir mais. E com um aceno de mão cumprimentou o outro.

"Ahh, assim está bem melhor. Que impulsividade!". Implicou o grego.

"Ta, já fui educado, agora, dá para me contar o motivo deu ter esbarrado em um ruivo possesso, saindo da boate com uma cara de querer matar um e... com os hormônios a flor da pele?".

Milo olhou para Shaka e não se conteve...

"Que fôlego, hein...".

"Milo!". A voz de Shaka soou baixa.

Mu passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando uma boa parte do mesmo para trás. Nos olhos verdes a pergunta ainda era nítida. Milo notando que não conseguiria enrolar muito o outro logo foi falando...

"Digamos que seu amigo ruivo e eu, dividimos algo essa noite que com certeza deixaria até mesmo uma pedra abalada...". Rui um pouco e após morder o lábio inferior, voltou a comentar... "Eu não fazia idéia que ele sabia dançar tão... bem".

Shaka apenas elevara uma sobrancelha ao notar o jeito do amigo. Alexis riu baixo de forma maliciosa, uma vez que conhecia muito bem o irmão e podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Já Mu... Esse se aproximou um pouco mais do loiro e comentou com um sorriso de quem guardava um grande segredo...

"Você não faz idéia de muitas coisas sobre o Kamus, Milo... Ficaria ainda mais... alarmado se soubesse".

Milo olhou para Mu intrigado. O ariano estava querendo lhe deixar mais do que curioso? Isso não se deve ser feito. Atiçar e não contar? Sim, não contar. Porque tinha quase certeza que o outro não iria abrir a boca muito mais do que já fizera.

"E você vai feliz e contente me contar um pouco sobre o ruivo, sim?". Tentou.

"Temo em lhe desapontar, mas dessa vez não. A única coisa que posso dizer, é que Kamus não _só_ dança bem".

Shaka ao escutar aquilo, se questionou o quanto Mu conhecia tão bem Kamus. Estava buscando a parte racional de si, criando uma resposta lógica praquela situação. _'Eles são amigos, muito amigos, é normal o Mu conhecer o Kamus tão bem. Apenas isso... Apenas isso. Dá mesma forma que eu conheço bem o Milo. É... deve ser isso...'_. Pensava.

Mas nem sempre a razão consegue aniquilar os sentimentos. E não querendo demonstrar claramente que algo estava lhe incomodando, comentou em um tom de voz seco...

"Estou indo para o bar". Largou a mão de Mu, e se virou rapidamente na direção desejada. Não dando tempo de ser impedido por ninguém.

Mu não entendeu muito bem, mas não chegou a ficar preocupado. Não até Milo abrir a boca.

"Se eu fosse você Mu, iria agora atrás daquele loiro com cara de poucos amigos". Notou a cara confusa e continuou... "Da mesma forma que você conhece o seu amigo ruivo tão bem, eu conheço o meu loiro... E creio que você deu uma bela mancada. Vai até ele, vai...". Sorriu de forma branda e empurrou o outro.

O ariano rapidamente se voltou na direção do bar e saiu em busca de Shaka.

"Virou cupido, mano?".

"Só me falta a toga, o arco e flecha; porque grego, loiro, lindo e gostoso já sou. A mais perfeita personificação, não?". Sorriu para o outro, mas sua mente estava presa em outra coisa.

"A mais perfeita personificação de um grandessíssimo convencido, isto sim. Nem um pouco humilde".

"É... nem um pouco...". Seus olhos se voltaram para o bar, localizando o ariano, de costas, parado em frente ao seu amigo Shaka.

**...-...**

Kamus já se encontrava rodando pelas ruas da cidade há um bom tempo. Chegou a várias vezes parar em determinados pontos, onde sabia que poderia encontrar alívio rápido, fácil e sem envolvimento, por apenas algumas notas, mas da mesma forma que o seu lado prático argumentava que devia sim fazer aquilo e desta forma se acalmar, o seu outro lado, o que tomava controle de suas ações nesses últimos anos, dizia que ele, um homem culto, e todas as baboseiras que usava como um mantra – segundo Mu tinha lhe dito maldosamente – para se manter na linha, não deveria se prestar a essas coisas.

Realmente nunca foi de seu feitio, antes principalmente, buscar garotos de programa. Antigamente, era simplesmente olhar, sorrir e já estava acompanhado. E nem precisava pagar por isso. Mu costumava lhe dizer que era o charme natural que ele, Kamus, possuía.

Seus olhos vagavam por mais uma esquina. Notando o 'grupo' diversificado. Alguns quase sem roupa, e outros um pouco mais vestidos, mas todos, a seus olhos, eram igualmente vulgares.

Parado em um sinal, apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco. Sua mente estava fervilhando, tanto que mantinha as duas mãos firmemente presas ao volante.

Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Uma batida na janela do carona, e ao olhar, encontrou um rosto sorridente. Sabia que deveria ignorar, não deveria baixar o vidro, mas quando deu por si já tinha o feito.

"Oi, quer companhia?".

Kamus não podia dizer com clareza qual a cor dos olhos do rapaz naquele momento, aparentemente poderiam ser verdes, mas as luzes do outro lado da rua não estavam ajudando. Os cabelos, por ironia do destino eram uma perfeita mistura de cachos e ondas largas, mas a cor aparentava ser castanho.

"Quanto?".

Questionou instintivamente. Dentro de si, podia sentir uma batalha. Se pudesse rir da situação, diria que conseguia enxergar um anjinho do bem, o Kamus centrado, de auréola e asinhas a lhe dizer que era errado; em contrapartida, via nitidamente um atraente Kamus ainda mais ruivo, munido de pontudos chifres, um afiado tridente, o simpático e atrevido rabo a lhe acariciar despudoradamente as partes, sorrindo convidativo, dizendo-lhe: Pegue, leve, coma e chute... Ah, e não esqueça de pagar pelo serviço.

"Depende do que você quer...". Sorriu e piscou.

Um gesto que Kamus só não rolou os olhos porque ainda podia escutar a frase maldosa: _'Pegue, leve, coma e chute... Ah, e não esqueça de pagar pelo serviço'_.

"Sexo, no carro, e sem conversas. Quanto?".

Grosso? Não. Prático? Sim.

"Cem dólares". Disse ainda mantendo o sorriso. Seria mais um dos típicos clientes que encontrava pelas noites afora. Sério demais, distante demais, mas se pagasse, faria qualquer coisa.

"Entre. Vamos para outro local". Destravou a porta do carro, deixando o rapaz entrar e se acomodar no banco, passando o cinto. Não queria muita conversa, mas tinha que ter o básico de informações. "Nome?".

O outro nem mesmo esperava por este tipo de pergunta. O anonimato era algo que muitos prezavam. Nada de nomes, apenas sexo, pagamento e só. Por isso olhou um pouco surpreso para o homem ao seu lado, que acabara de descobrir que era um belo ruivo, uma vez que a luz interior do veículo tinha acendido ao abrir a porta.

"Você pode me chamar do que quiser". Comentou voltando a sorrir.

"Então, qual o seu nome? Não me faça repetir". Disse seco enquanto começava a dirigir.

"Sólon". Respondeu segundos depois, ainda olhando para o ruivo que lhe lançava rápidos olhares enquanto mantinha atenção no transito.

"Proteção?". Perguntou ao fazer uma curva levemente fechada.

O outro soltou um pequeno riso. Isso lá era pergunta que se fazia a um 'garoto' do ramo?

"Sei que você deixou claro que não queria conversas, mas, para deixar mais claro ainda a situação, a resposta é sim, tenho. E ruivo, se me permite chamá-lo assim, eu trabalho nesse 'ramo' há um bom tempo, então, se não usasse preservativo, seria burrice, não?". Sorriu ao final, e não pode evitar em olhar mais atentamente para o corpo do outro.

A luz do carro já tinha se apagado há uns minutos, contava apenas com as luzes fortes da avenida, e como possuía olhos bem treinados, pode ver todos os contornos do corpo do ruivo. Principalmente um que muito lhe interessava.

"Falando demais". Franziu o cenho. Tinha que acabar logo com aquilo, a sorte era que já estava saindo das ruas movimentadas em direção a um parque que ele sabia muito bem que durante a noite, podia ser usado para certos fins.

"Ok, bico fechado". Elevou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

**...-...**

"Shaka, o que aconteceu?".

"Nada. Tinha que acontecer algo?".

"Você saiu rapidamente, veio para o bar e está com uma cara do tipo: Vou matar um. Eu fiz algo errado?".

Shaka o olhou seriamente. Pelo visto Mu podia ser tão tapado em certos momentos, quanto perspicaz em outros. Se não perguntasse com certeza teria um treco.

"Você já teve algum relacionamento com o Kamus?".

Diante daquela pergunta, o ariano entendeu perfeitamente o que poderia estar se passando pela mente de Shaka. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso brando.

"Shaka... Olha, há muito tempo atrás eu cheguei a confundir sentimentos, mas depois notei que não era o que aparentava. Tenho o Kamus mais como irmão, um amigo, que um provável amante. Não precisa ficar com essa cara e nem com esses pensamentos".

Shaka por um pequeno momento sentiu-se idiota. Ciúmes? Logo ele? O cara que estava enrolado com dois?!

"Foi mal, é que a forma como você falou... E também, eu nem posso estar te questionando nada...".

"Não. Você pode perguntar. Mas acho melhor te dizer o porquê de me preocupar com o Kamus". Aproximou-se mais do loiro e voltou a falar, baixo. "Mas tenho que confessar que agora estou sentindo o meu ego massageado".

"Mu!!".

"É melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro local, Shaka. Vamos?". Falou sério, mas levemente divertido com a expressão do loiro.

Shaka concordou e se levantou. Ao longe viu Milo e Minos ainda na pista de dança, e somente acenou para ambos indicando que estava de saída.

**...-...**

O carro agora estacionava em uma das ruas que circundavam o parque. Do lado de fora, a pouca iluminação dos postes, invadiam o veículo fracamente.

Sólon logo se desfez do cinto de segurança, virando o corpo para o lado no banco do carro. Ficando em uma posição favorável para olhar o ruivo.

Kamus, também fez o mesmo processo. Deixando o corpo bem mais relaxado, olhava predatoriamente para o jovem ao seu lado.

O rapaz, com um sorriso no rosto, se aproximou felinamente, já levando sua mão para o meio das pernas de Kamus. Pode sentir, mesmo que por cima do tecido grosso, o quão tenso o outro estava e mais, pode notar o tamanho do volume que lhe aguardava. Instintivamente lambeu os lábios de antecipação.

Kamus estremeceu discretamente. Seu membro latejava e doía intensamente e sentir um toque atrevido daqueles, instigando-o ainda mais, estava lhe minando qualquer bom senso ou educação.

O jovem logo tratou de desafivelar o cinto de Kamus, passando logo para o botão e zíper. Mordeu o lábio ao escutar um suspiro profundo, provavelmente vindo do alívio em abrir a roupa. Seus dedos rápidos e hábeis invadiram a cueca boxer e encontraram seu destino. Novamente não pode evitar em umedecer os lábios. O que estava sentindo entre os dedos era quente, grande, extenso... Voltou os olhos em direção ao rosto do ruivo, queria ver se estava agradando.

Kamus involuntariamente deixou escapar um baixo rosnar. A cabeça agora se encontrava encostada no vidro do carro e seus olhos, semi-cerrados, fitavam com um brilho diferente o rosto do outro.

Uma das mãos de Kamus se direcionou para os fartos cabelos de Sólon, segurando-os mais pela base da nuca. O olhar que ele lançou ao rapaz, foi traduzido em uma única ordem. Direta.Vulgar. Excitante.

"Chupe".

Sólon sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com um pouco de força, para logo depois, sua cabeça ser empurrada para baixo em direção àquele membro bem rijo que estava próximo ao seu rosto. O jeito com que o outro estava lhe tratando, começava a lhe despertar mais tesão.

Kamus podia sentir a respiração quente do outro próximo a seu membro, e isto estava lhe deixando com a respiração acelerada. Ansiava tanto por alívio.

O moreno separou os lábios e lentamente deslizou a ponta da língua pela glande, passeando por cada centímetro daquela pele, saboreando-a, antes de – obviamente - se ver sendo forçado a colocar o membro todo na boca.

Kamus trincou os dentes para evitar que um gemido alto lhe escapasse pelos lábios entreabertos. Não conseguiu se conter ao sentir o toque daquela língua, e sem pensar, apenas forçou mais a cabeça do outro de encontro ao seu membro.

Como já estava ali, Sólon começou a sugar Kamus intensamente. Auxiliando na felação, sua mão seguia o ritmo de seus lábios, apenas colocando mais pressão, dando uma sensação de estar sendo quase estrangulado a Kamus.

Sabia que não poderia se deixar levar e gozar ali. Queria alivio sim, mas queria muito mais do que um simples oral. E a muito contragosto, puxou os cabelos do outro.

"Tire a calça!". A voz de Kamus saiu rouca e baixa. Seus olhos ainda mantinham o brilho predatório. Kamus usava a própria mão para se tocar lentamente enquanto aguardava o outro.

Sólon rapidamente abriu os zíperes de sua calça, que lógico, sendo no estilo que ficavam nas laterais, facilitou bastante na urgência. Seu próprio membro despontava excitado. De posse de um dos preservativos, e vendo Kamus descer o banco, chegou a hesitar por breves momentos, até escutar e ver o gesto do ruivo.

"Coloque". Apontou o próprio membro.

O moreno abriu o preservativo, deu um pequeno assopro, com os lábios prensou a ponta do látex, e desceu a boca novamente no membro de Kamus. Fazendo com que um simples ato se tornasse algo bem mais erótico.

Sugou um pouco mais deixando bem mais umedecido. Claro, o preservativo possuía lubrificante, mas optou pela ajuda extra pelo tamanho do ruivo.

Kamus sentia-se extremamente quente, em um ato impensado, segurou o outro - novamente - pelos cabelos e o puxou para um beijo. Beijo este que mesmo sendo aceito, acabou surpreendendo o outro.

Surpresa esta que durou pouco, porque quando se dera conta do que realmente tinha ocorrido, estava posicionado de quarto, com o ruivo atrás de si já a esfregar a ponta de seu membro em sua entrada.

Kamus simplesmente foi empurrando, segurando o próprio membro com certa força, na direção da entrada que apresentava resistência.

A sensação de que aos poucos estava entrando e sendo praticamente expelido, era deliciosa. Uma resistência deliciosa. Pensara que teria facilidade uma vez que o outro, estava sempre fazendo isso. Ledo engano.

A cada centímetro que entrava, retrocedia e voltava a entrar. Escutava os baixos gemidos do outro, e tinha noção pelo barulho característico que o rapaz estava se masturbando. Provavelmente para diminuir o incomodo, relaxar, ou quem sabe por já estar sentindo prazer com o ato.

Quando já estava com uma boa parte de seu membro dentro daquele canal, Kamus apenas fez novamente o movimento de retirar, e quando retornou simplesmente se enterrou por completo.

O som de dois gemidos pode ser ouvido dentro do veículo.

Sólon arfava. Dor e excitação. A sensação de rasgo misturada com prazer, já que o ruivo ao entrar, e por ser tão... grande, lhe acertara a próstata diretamente. Se continuasse assim, ele acabaria gozando antes do que deveria.

Kamus também estava arfando. Seus dedos se fincaram na pele dos quadris do outro, buscando um pouco de controle. A sensação de ser envolto por algo quente, apertado, que se contraia era maravilhosa; e estava lhe deixando louco.

"Vai ruivo... Mexe". A voz de Sólon pediu embargada de excitação.

Kamus começou a se movimentar, não lentamente, com força e urgência. Sentia-se ser tragado e sentia a tentativa de ser expelido. As contrações, os gemidos baixos, contidos. Ele queria mais. Algo dentro de si estava fora de controle, sem senso.

"Geme". Ordenou e apertou uma das nádegas com força, mas não escutou o resultado. Irritado, estapeou a nádega, segurando-a com força novamente e ordenou... "Geme pra mim". Ordenou com a voz rouca.

O mais novo ao sentir o tapa, acabou por simplesmente soltar o primeiro de muitos gemidos. Definitivamente, não iria durar muito.

Kamus, ainda fora de controle, continuava a estocar. Enterrando-se cada vez mais fundo. Em sua mente, bem lá no fundo, escutou uma voz irritante, lhe dizer algo mais irritante ainda... _'Eu sou bem melhor do que uma pedra, e se eu fosse um boneco venderia horrores...'_.

Transpirava, estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, podia sentir os músculos se tencionando, a típica 'descarga' a lhe percorrer o corpo, a espinha, e se alojar em seus testículos, deixando-os ainda mais tensos.

Sólon já não estava mais conseguindo segurar. Ter sua próstata diversas vezes pressionada, sem nenhum intervalo, estava-o minando completamente.

"Eu vou...". Nem conseguiu terminar a frase, um gemido alto e longo saiu de seus lábios mesclado quase com um grunhido.

As contrações que o canal iniciara, já que o outro estava gozando, fez com que a penetração encontrasse mais resistência, e isso foi o ápice para que Kamus, também envolvido pelo clima de descontrole, acabasse gozando intensamente. Ainda se movimentando com as últimas estocadas, só que agora lentamente, Kamus apóia a cabeça nas costas do moreno.

Uma sensação de torpor e alivio se apossa do corpo de Kamus. Fazendo soltar um longo suspiro. Sob si, Sólon mantinha-se ainda calado. Seria melhor logo se retirar, começar a se recompor...

"Eu estou acabado!". Comentou o moreno. Mesmo cansado, não conseguiria me manter calado.

Kamus ao escutar aquilo tentou ao máximo evitar sorrir. A noite já tinha sido completamente fora dos padrões, mas ter o ego massageado por um comentário daqueles... Tentou manter a máscara.

"Você está falando". Repreendeu enquanto retirava o preservativo, e deu um nó.

"Ah, vai, você vai me desculpar, mas não comentar uma coisa dessas é um absurdo. Eu não costumo ficar nesse estado tão facilmente". Ajeitou-se no banco enquanto tecia o comentário, mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse dolorida, o sorriso ainda estava nos lábios.

"Vou te levar até a avenida. Melhor se arrumar". Ego massageado e consciência e a razão - o bendito do Kamus 'bonzinho' - retornando. Juntamente com ele, o característico rubor na face, detalhe esse que era disfarçado pelo ato recém feito.

"Tudo bem, ruivo, mas não precisa ser a avenida principal não. O resto de minha noite será passada em casa. E...". Parou o que ia dizer, olhando um pouco sem graça para o estofado do carro... "Droga, eu sabia que não tinha dado tempo de fazer algo...".

Kamus olhou na direção em que os olhos do outro iam, e praguejando mentalmente, optou por falar algo menos constrangedor.

"O carro será lavado. Não se preocupe". Fechou o zíper da calça, evitando olhar o moreno.

Poucos minutos depois o rapaz já se encontrava vestido, e massageava a base da nuca com um pequeno sorrisinho.

"Podemos, não?".

"Você que manda".

Kamus ligou o veículo e engatou a marcha.

"Serve alguma rua próximo ao Central Park?". Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquela pergunta, provavelmente a consciência estava voltando com força.

"Senão for desviar a sua rota, está ótimo". Falou olhando pra fora da janela. "Posso te perguntar algo?". Voltou os olhos, verdes, para Kamus.

"O combinado era...". Foi interrompido.

"Sim, sim, sem conversas. Mas preciso me manter acordado". Riu colocando uma mecha por detrás da orelha. "Você não é daqui, certo?".

Kamus estava hesitante. Não queria conversar, porque conversas pós-sexo lhe traziam lembranças, mas, ou era isso, ou depois acordar e enxotar o rapaz. Achou melhor a conversa, poderia optar por responder ou não.

"Porque pergunta isso?". Evasivo.

"Você tem um jeito de falar, um sotaque, só não estou conseguindo descobrir. Também, você fala pouco".

"E você demais". Estreitou os olhos.

"Eu sei, mas você fugiu da pergunta. Eu não estou te perguntando o seu nome, nada pessoal, ora".

"Francês, e você?". Melhor responder, do que escutar a mesma pergunta várias vezes. Já bastava Mu.

"Ah, Francês! Nossa... É, vocês são... interessantes". Riu, notando o outro fazer uma expressão fechada. "Sou de Creta, a maior ilha da Grécia".

Kamus sem conseguir evitar pisou no freio ao escutar aquilo. São sabia se classificava a situação como: Bizarra; Ridícula; Azarada; ou... Hilária. Chegava à conclusão que Murphy definitivamente tinha um péssimo hábito para brincadeiras. Principalmente com ele.

"Hey... Cuidado ruivo! O que aconteceu?". Assustou-se, a sorte era que não vinha nenhum carro atrás deles.

Kamus manteve-se parado, os dedos segurando o volante com um pouco de força.

"Grego?". Perguntou baixo, olhando de lado.

"Não. Cretense! Só porque Creta foi pertencer definitivamente à Grécia em 1913, não significa que perdemos a nossa...". Teve a fala interrompida por um Kamus que a essa altura massageava a fronte.

"OK! Já entendi. Você _non_ é grego, é cretense!". Voltou a passar a marcha, e colocou o carro em movimento.

"Desculpa. É que ser taxado logo de grego é frustrante. Não que a Grécia não seja um local lindo com seus atrativos, mas Creta é... É tudo!".

Não ia se desculpar. Não ia mesmo. Como foi parar justamente com um ser vindo logo da Grécia? Ok, Creta, não grego, cretense. Mas...

Rapidamente Kamus ligou a luz interna do veículo e desta forma, enquanto dirigia devagar, pode observar bem mais analiticamente, como o outro era.

Pele morena provavelmente de sol, cabelos castanhos quase claros, olhos realmente verdes, a estrutura da face... os lábios, carnudos...

"Oh Karma!". Lembrou-se do que o amigo sempre lhe dizia. "Desvio de um grego e acabo com um cretense... Eu mereço!".

Sólon olhava a 'pequena' conversa que o ruivo tinha consigo mesmo. Pelo visto, e pelo mínimo que tinha entendido... O ruivo conhecia um grego. _'Por isso que ele logo me taxou de grego... O cara deve ser algo dele'_. Pensava enquanto se mantinha calado. Situação que logo fora alterada.

"Olha, já estamos perto do Central Park, ruivo. Pode me deixar aqui mesmo".

Kamus nem respondeu, apenas foi estacionando o carro, e buscando no porta-luvas a sua carteira. Retirando de lá, mais do que os cem dólares.

"Cara, aqui tem muito! Posso aceitar não".

"Não costumo ser generoso, sei que hoje você não tem mais condições de trabalhar. E já estou falando demais pro meu gosto!".

Sólon pegou o dinheiro um pouco sem graça. E como sempre fazia pegou um cartão, que tinha seu nome e telefone de dentro do bolso da calça, e entregou ao ruivo com um sorriso.

"Olha, eu sei que provavelmente você vai jogar fora, mas não custa tentar. Gostei de te encontrar, ruivo. E...". Mordeu o lábio. "... mesmo estando acabado, eu gostei. Me liga!". Falou com um sorriso no rosto e saiu do veículo.

Kamus ficou olhando para o cartão por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir discretamente e jogá-lo dentro do porta-luvas. Mu provavelmente iria adorar. Mas agora, era hora de ir para casa, comer algo e tomar um bom banho.

**...-...**

Em menos de meia hora já estavam no apartamento de Mu. Olhos azuis – curiosos – vagavam pela sala.

"Entre, sinta-se a vontade. Minha casa, sua casa". Comentou ao caminhar até a porta que dava para a cozinha.

Shaka olhou surpreso para um ariano sorridente. Como ele, Mu, poderia falar uma coisa deste porte e ainda se manter sorrindo?

"Espero que a decoração não lhe incomode. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder".

Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça, saindo do estado de 'torpor'.

"Não me incomoda. Eu gosto".

"Aceita alguma coisa para beber?".

"O que você tem para me acalmar?". Mordeu o lábio ao olhar para o outro.

Mu apenas soltou um riso. Cruzando os braços, encostado ao batente da porta que dividia a sala da cozinha, comentou malicioso.

"E quem disse que eu quero você calmo?".

Shaka suspirou. Melhor mudar de assunto.

"Ok, então... O que você tem para me contar mesmo?".

Mu pediu um momento e sumiu cozinha adentro, voltando em poucos minutos com uma lata de refrigerante.

"Sente-se, por favor, Shaka. A conversa será longa". Mu sentou-se sobre algumas almofadas que se encontravam espalhadas no chão da sala, apontando um lugar bem próximo a ele para que Shaka também se sentasse.

O loiro se acomodou entre as almofadas e bem perto de outro.

"Vamos lá... O Kamus que vocês conhecem hoje em dia é de longe o que eu conheci. Diga-me Shaka, você consegue imaginar o Kamus sendo parecido com o Milo?". Levou a lata aos lábios olhando de relance o loiro.

"Sinceramente não. Acho até impossível isto". Falou, o cenho franzido.

"Não é impossível. O Kamus era tão ou mais divertido, e irresponsável, do que o Milo. Conheço-o há muitos anos e estive presente em sua... mudança. O que vou falar espero que não te deixe irritado comigo".

"Ainda não acredito, mas continue...".

"Quando éramos mais novos, aprontávamos muito. Os pais de Kamus ficavam quase de cabelos brancos". Riu ao lembrar. "Por várias noites chegávamos bêbados ou na casa dos pais do ruivo, ou na casa de meu irmão. Não preciso dizer que a manhã seguinte era só de repreensões, certo? Na época eu via Kamus com outros olhos. Ele transbordava naturalmente uma sensualidade que atraia. Eu mesmo como amigo, cheguei a confundir os sentimentos. Ele tinha um brilho... mesmo bêbado". Não conseguiu evitar e riu mais um pouco, além claro de buscar com sua outra mão a de Shaka.

Shaka balançava a cabeça tentando imaginar a cena. Era fácil imaginar o homem ao seu lado bêbado, já que sua personalidade era um tanto... Mas do outro? Agora, o fato de que Mu teve no passado um interesse por Kamus não lhe passou despercebido, mas o toque em sua mão, valeu mais do que algumas explicações. Passado era, e sempre seria passado.

"E o que aconteceu para ele mudar?".

Mu suspirou.

"Kamus estava cursando faculdade. Na verdade estávamos. Seu pai queria que ele liderasse os negócios da família, mas o ruivo não tinha muito interesse nisto. A prova eram as constantes noitadas. Ele aproveitava o clima de diversão em faculdade e saia com o pessoal. Em uma dessas saídas, conheceu Adam, um cara três anos mais velho que já estava para terminar o curso. Adam era bem mais calmo, sério, e vivia pegando no pé de Kamus. Confesso que cheguei a sentir ciúmes". Parou ao relembrar. Em seu rosto além de uma feição nostálgica, era nítido o leve franzir na testa.

Shaka olhou bem para o rosto de Mu e elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Lembre-se, eu tinha interesse no ruivo, e estava perdendo o posto de 'pegador de pé' de Kamus Vasseur. Naquele tempo era normal ser muito possessivo. Enfim, em uma pequena briga minha com Kamus, resolvi dar um gelo nele e deixar que se virasse sozinho. Se eu soubesse... Não teria feito isso". Parou de falar e por alguns segundos a lata de refrigerante tinha se tornado tão atrativa ao seu olhar...

"Fala Mu, o que ouve?".

"Kamus tinha brigado com o pai. O Sr.Vasseur não estava querendo encarar que o filho estava mantendo um relacionamento sério com outro cara. Na verdade o pai dele fingia que não via, tentava empurrar qualquer filha de empresário para cima do ruivo... Eles brigaram por isso e também por que ele queria que Kamus assumisse a empresa. Nesse dia tínhamos uma prova importante, eu fui para a faculdade, me sentei no local de sempre, Kamus veio até mim, tentou puxar assunto e eu estava frio com ele. Depois da prova, ele disse que queria dançar e me chamou, eu disse que não ia e que era pra ele chamar o Adam...". Relembrar lhe trazia um sentimento nada agradável. Culpa.

"Acho que em parte te entendo. Você pensou que estava sendo posto de lado. Perdendo um amigo só porque ele estava dando atenção a alguém que não era você". Comentou Shaka ao mesmo tempo em que enroscava uma farta mexa de cor lilás entre os dedos.

Mu olhou para Shaka e apenas meneou a cabeça.

"Como disse, sentimentos confusos. Bom, deixei Kamus sozinho e ele foi dançar e fazer o que sempre fazia... Beber. Horas depois Adam liga para o meu celular perguntando onde Kamus estava, porque tinha ligado varias vezes e só caia na caixa postal. Eu disse que no meu bolso o namoradinho dele não se encontrava e sarcasticamente completei que nem na minha cama, para ele procurar nos lugares de sempre e me deixar em paz. Minha relação com Adam era bem hostil. Ele não gostava de mim por sempre estar com Kamus e eu não gostava dele pelos motivos que citei...".

"Possessivo hein...". Tombou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Sempre, mas atualmente discreto". Deu um sorriso um pouco triste, e continuou. "Eu não estava no lugar, mas alguns amigos contaram depois que Kamus e Adam brigaram feio. Depois eu fiquei sabendo o conteúdo da briga, enfim, Adam quando chegou lá o pegou dançando comprometedoramente com um cara. E o ruivo resolveu ir embora. Adam tentou convencê-lo a não dirigir, mas Kamus sempre foi teimoso, isso ele não mudou, uma mula é melhor do que ele. Bem, como Adam provavelmente notou que não ia convencê-lo, antes de Kamus dar a partida no carro, entrou e sentou no carona. A briga foi rolando, e os assuntos foram desde a falta de responsabilidade de Kamus para com a empresa do pai, até a suspeita de que eu e Kamus tivéssemos um caso. Isso tudo até...". Mais uma pausa. A lata agora se encontrava amassada entre os dedos do ariano.

Shaka não comentou nada, mas sua mente pode traçar uma linha de acontecimentos.

"Se eu não estivesse olhando para meu próprio umbigo, tivesse cuidado de Kamus naquele dia...".

"Shiiiii... Hey, não foi sua culpa".

"Foi sim. Eu que sempre dirigia quando ele estava assim, e quando bebíamos demais, pegávamos um táxi". Respirou fundo e continuou... "Eles estavam discutindo demais, e Kamus sempre perde o controle em uma discussão. Quando ele voltou os olhos pra pista, um caminhão estava vindo na direção do carro. Ele tentou desviar e manter a direção, mas não deu. O carro foi com toda a força contra uma árvore, justamente o lado do carona".

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao ter uma imagem aterrorizante do acidente.

"Quando cheguei ao local, porque nos documentos do ruivo tinha meu telefone para emergências, eu gelei. Kamus estava tendo atendimento prévio, antes de ser encaminhado para o hospital. Estava desacordado em uma maca e tinha muito sangue nele, mas o pior aconteceu com Adam... Ele... Ele ficou preso nas ferragens. Sua perna direita foi dilacerada... o cinto de segurança... na garganta... Por mais que trabalhassem com pressa e cuidado, não conseguiram. O Adam... acabou morrendo no local".

Nada foi dito nos minutos que seguiram.

Shaka agora entendia a preocupação que o ariano tinha com o amigo. E era visível a culpa que ele se empregava pelo acidente.

Querendo retirar aquele ar pesado que via nos olhos do outro, Shaka toco-lhe o rosto em uma caricia. Seus olhos se encontram.

"Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu, não tinha como prever, mas... terá culpa se me deixar ficar calmo demais a ponto de dormir". Seu olhar vagou dos verdes em direção os lábios bem desenhados do ariano.

"Se isso acontecer, eu jamais me perdoaria. Vem cá". Puxou o corpo do loiro pra si, e rapidamente tomou-lhe os lábios.

**...-...****  
**

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa a alguns minutos. Podia sentir pelo corpo o torpor da transa. A sensação de leveza era maravilhosa.

Caminhando até a secretaria eletrônica com um prato de doce em mão, escutou os recados do dia. Diante do primeiro deles, anotou mentalmente que deveria dar mais atenção à linha de perfume que lançariam naquela época. Em um outro recado se pegou sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Fazia tempo que não a via.

Pegando o controle do som sobre a mesinha de centro, ligou o aparelho, deixando-o em random. Uma música relaxante começou ecoar pela sala e seu corpo se afundou mais no sofá.

Com um dos pés forçou a retirada de um dos sapatos, repetindo o ato - agora com o pé livre -, no outro ainda calçado. Displicentemente colocou os pés sobre a mesinha e fechou os olhos enquanto levava mais um pedaço de mousse de chocolate a boca.

"Humm...". Soltou um baixo gemido ao apreciar o sabor do chocolate se espalhando por sua boca. Um dos poucos vícios que manteve. Claro que só se deixava apreciar desta forma quando estava sozinho.

Pousou a colher novamente no pequeno prato, mas com um movimento descuidado, a colher escorregou. Infelizmente seu reflexo não foi rápido o suficiente para detê-la, e após a mesma ter caído em seu abdômen e escorregado para o sofá, não se conteve e soltou algumas imprecações.

"Enfer! Idiot!". Olhando atentamente para a sujeira feita, seu rosto que tinha uma careta de desagrado, se amenizou. E dando de ombros, já que estava sozinho, simplesmente levou o indicador até o próprio abdômen e retirou o chocolate, levando-o até os lábios e lambendo o dedo lambuzado.

A colher fora trocada apenas pelos dedos, e para Kamus, o sabor parecia se intensificar a cada novo lambuzar e lambida. Sozinho no apartamento, sua apreciação era o único barulho que fazia par com o aparelho de som, que escolhera um bom – ou péssimo – momento para randonizar e parar justamente em uma faixa de batida sensual.

Soltando um suspiro, continuou a sua degustação, tentando ao máximo ignorar o teor das batidas. Mas sua própria mente, e todo o ar que o envolvia, não lhe deixava em paz.

Como estava com o indicador e o dedo médio entre os lábios, sugando o restante do mousse e de olhos fechados, mentalmente teve a visão do corpo do grego dançando a sua frente.

Podia ver claramente cada movimento daquele corpo bem moldado. Os ombros largos se movendo ao ritmo da música, os cabelos fartos se movendo para os lados, as pernas torneadas e tentadoras, as nádegas cheias, o movimento sensual de quadril, as mãos passeando pelo corpo...

Relembrou instantaneamente da dança que compartilharam. De seu corpo colado ao do grego, do cheiro de seus cabelos em meio a fumaça sufocante da boate, das nádegas roçando contra seu membro confinado e já excitado, do toque atrevido que lhe incendiou, do roçar de lábios, do reconhecimento, do desejo queimando, da vontade de socar a cara daquele grego...

Kamus deu um pulo do sofá soltando mais um monte de imprecações, quase derrubando o restante do mousse que ainda tinha no prato.

Novamente estava visivelmente excitado.

Seus olhos vagaram dos dedos, atualmente três deles sujos, para a nova ereção que já doía e despontava confinada em sua calça.

"ENFER! Para que fui comer mousse de chocolate?". Pousou o prato sobre a mesinha, e tentando relaxar o corpo, colocou as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos. Com o corpo inclinado um pouco para frente, Kamus tentava se auto-sugestionar que não estava excitado – de novo – com o grego. Que não deveria estar, até porque tinha acabado de transar.

"Isso não está acontecendo. Não está acontecendo. Eu não estou excitado com aquele filho da... daquela ensandecida. Não estou excitado, não estou excitado, não estou... P-TA Q-E PA-IU, EU ESTOU EXCITADO!".

Levantou-se, em um pulo, do sofá. Andava de um lado para outro pela sala como se fosse um animal enjaulado, acuado.

Ter noção de que o grego lhe excitava a tal ponto, era algo que Kamus não queria admitir nem mesmo para si, mas essa guerra interior estava ruindo aos poucos. Mesmo tendo estado com outro, parecia que após os momentos – curtos- de delírios causados pelo mousse de chocolate e a música sensual, ainda podia sentir claramente tudo o que se dizia respeito ao grego. Até mesmo a sua respiração quente quando roçaram os lábios.

Calor, cheiro, toque...

Tudo do outro estava marcado, como se fosse a ferro quente, em sua mente.

Com as mãos entre os fios ruivos, Kamus deixou um suspiro profundo lhe escapar dos lábios. Precisava de um banho frio. Precisava se acalmar.

Caminhando arrastado para o banheiro, foi se livrando das peças de roupa pelo caminho. Depois recolheria.

Camisa, cinto, meias, calças...

Evitou até o último momento em olhar para o próprio corpo, e após abrir bem a água, retirou a boxer. Deixando-a cair em seus pés, descartando-a ao entrar debaixo da águia gelada.

Água que deveria estar gelada. Deveria.

Por algum motivo que Kamus não tinha como explicar, a água que lhe tocava a pele, parecia quente. O que o fez abrir mais ainda a torneira fria, e o resultado permanecia o mesmo... Quente.

Flashs lhe vinham à mente. Corpo ondulando, corpos grudados, cabelos fartos... E sem perceber um gemido rouco escapou entre dentes.

"Eu não vou fazer isso... Não...". Suas mãos estavam apoiando na parede de ladrilhos acinzentados do box e sua cabeça pendia para frente enquanto a água lhe caia pelas costas.

Se dando por vencido, tentou visualizar – para não piorar a situação - a transa que tivera com o garoto de programa.

Fantasiar um pouco para se aliviar não seria errado, não se estivesse pensando no rapaz; e assim, levou a mão direita ao membro e não se conteve ao soltar um gemido ao sentir seus dedos envolvendo a própria carne.

A fantasia era um misto entre o carro e o banheiro. Em sua mente, novamente estava se afundado entre as carnes do outro. Via-se estapeando aquela nádega deliciosamente redonda e deixou um sorriso aparecer nos lábios. Lembrou-se que ordenou ao outro que gemesse, e este assim o fez. _Será que ele também geme assim?_ Foi o que um canto escuro de sua mente lhe perguntou, no exato momento em que abriu os olhos; e como se estivesse sonhando acordado, a sua frente estava ele, o grego, de costas, inclinado para frente, gemendo e lhe olhando por cima dos ombros com um sorriso malicioso. A fantasia era tanta que chegou a escutar a voz do grego.

_'Mais... Mais forte, Kamus...Vai... Hummm'._

Kamus não tinha como fugir daquela fantasia. Não quando em sua mente estava com o grego ali, se deixando ser possuído e lhe pedindo mais.

Aumentando os movimentos de vai-e-vem de sua mão, fazendo a pressão em torno de seu membro aumentar, imprensando mais ao chegar perto da glande, Kamus se via próximo ao orgasmo.

Seus olhos estavam nublados desejo. Via-se entrando e saindo daquele corpo perfeito, com um instinto animal. E mal registrava que seus gemidos se mesclavam a rosnar.

Um arrepio. Uma eletricidade corria seu corpo se alojando mais e mais em seus – já tensos – testículos. E quando o orgasmo chegou, a voz rouca, saiu em um gemido, chamando pelo único capaz de lhe deixar fora de controle...

"Milôôôôô...".

**...-...**

Ainda dentro da boate, parado em frente ao bar conversando com Vincent e Minos, Milo ao levar o copo de bebida aos lábios, sem querer acaba deixando o copo cair ao sentir um arrepio lhe correr o corpo.

"Já está tão bêbado que ta errando a boca, mano?". Perguntou mantendo nos lábios um sorriso zombeteiro.

O escorpiano apenas se sacode tentando se livrar daquela sensação estranha.

"Não estou bêbado imbecil. Se esqueceu que vou ter que dirigir? Só senti um arrepio estranho. E em se falando em dirigir, vamos embora? A noite já deu o que tinha que dar".

**...-...****  
**

O corpo de Kamus agora se encontrava no chão do box. Sentado, encostado na outra parede. Uma de suas mãos na cabeça, com os dedos entre os cabelos molhados.

Um pequeno riso podia ser ouvido, seguido de alguns resmungos...

"Grec damné! Pourquoi? Pourquoi bientôt avec moi?"(3).

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Extra: - Surtos do capítulo:**

**-  
**

O que rola com os personagens durante a produção de um capítulo de APN? Leia e confira o que Kamus, Milo, Sólon e outros participantes do capítulo/fic (ou os penetras de plantão) comentam...

**Kamus**: Eu não sou cavalo... -.-'

**Sólon**: Potranco, Manga-larga marchador, boa raça, potente, trota horrores e se cansa pouco... aiiiiii

**Milo**: Vai ter uma bicha morta aqui daqui a alguns segundos Ò.Ó

**Kamus**: 'seco, no osso' Escreve logo esse lemon, pohh ¬.¬

**Milo**: Eu estava gostando de ver o Kamus sem conseguir fechar a calça ou vestir cuecas...

**Washu**** desmaia por falta de sangue**

**Em determinado momento, Litha grita:** SEGURRRRRAAAAA PIIIIIIIIIÃAAOOOOOOOO _(Eu sei que é Peão, mas ai ia perder a graça da zoação_ ;p

**WASHU**: Kamus ta fora de controle hoje eim? 'o.0

**Dite**: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BEESHAAAAAA, EU QUERO ESSE HOMEM VERSÃO FILME PORNOOOO

**Misty**: SÓ TU?? ME DEU CALORESSSSS

**Milo**: VÃO A MEDA AS DUAS PORQUE O MACHO É MEU espumando horrores

**Kamus**: HEHEHEHE... To louco, gostei, mas acabou com minha imagem de bom garoto .

**Comentário aleatório e maldoso**: E o francês descontrolado gozou

**Milo**: Eu to fulo... (sobre a transa do Kamus)

**WASHU**: Porque Milo?...¬.¬ A culpa e sua...

**Milo**: Era pra ele me pegar e não pegar um boy ai... ¬.¬

**WASHU**: E como te pegaria se tu é um chato metido a gostosão?...¬.¬ Pra depois você dizer que é irresistível?...¬.¬

**Milo**: Eu sou tão chato, metido, gostosão tanto quanto o francês ruivo Belzebu ali... ¬.¬

**Kamus**:... Mas eu pelo menos não fico mostrando isso pelos 4 cantos do mundo... Convencido aqui é você...¬.¬

**Kamus**: Não peguei o grego e levo um cretense/grego pra traçar

**Washu**: O Mu ou o Shaka devem achar que isso é um sinal do céu ou do inferno, ou do Kama-Sutra

**Litha**: O Mu diz q seria Kama-Sutra, o Shaka diz que é Karma. Ambos concordam que no céu, Kamus e Milo não entram.

**Milo**: Eu digo que é puro fogo no rabo desse francês...¬.¬

**Litha**: Sólon é um 'puto culto'.

**Sólon**: Gay tem que ser culto. Gay burro é o fim da picada mal dada, beesha. E eu sou CRETENSE!

**Comentários zoando Sólon por ser Cretense.**

Blanxe e Litha conversando que isso saiu tão... Boca Juniores.

**Sólon**: Dou a bunnha por uma graninha, e me formo u.ú (Comentário sobre o porque dele fazer isso, mas não entraremos em detalhes)

**Litha**: Boca suja!

**Sólon**: Com gosto de ruivo ainda .

**Washu**: Sólon... Seu impuro...

**Kamus**: Nem tanto... Acho que dali só o Milo me cobiça mesmo... U.U' (Comentário rolando porque Kamus se acha pouco atraente no santuário ou fora dele)

**Misty**: Eu cobiço, o Hyoguita cobiça e mais a torcida do **_Futebol Clube Santuário Prateado_**.

**Kamus**: Meio vermelho Ta falando isso só pra me agradar...

**Misty**: Não. Eu só não chamo a galera aqui porque senão a _Biba_ ciumenta ai do teu escorpiãozinho, ia querer acabar com o time de futebol prateado. (e como eles iriam participar do campeonato Saint's?)

**Kamus**: Olha pro lado preocupado

**Mu**: Acho que vou contratar mais alguém...

**Milo**: EU TE CAPO E AI VOCÊ VAI FAZER AMOR POR TELEPATIA MESMO Ò.Ó (e surgi a música: A gente faz amor por telepatia...)

**Washu**** e Blanxe**: 'Emocionadas com a história do passado do Kamus'

**Mu**: Ainda me sinto culpado...

**Shaka**: 'Abraça o ariano e o distrai com outros atrativos'.

**Litha**: Aiiii... Mouse de chocolate...

**Washu**: Kamus, mouse, dedos lambidos e sugados... 'Babando'

**Kamus**: 'Nem ai para as duas taradas de plantão e a torcida do Flamengo e do **FCSP** (Futebol Clube Santuário Prateado)'

**Milo**: 'Atrás da porta, ainda fulo, mais se aliviando porque não é de ferro'.

**Litha**: O que um mouse, uma música sensual, um ruivo _putaqueparivelmente_ tesudo não causam... 'Degustando a cena da lambeção de dedos'

**Milo**: HEY!! Essa frase é minha ¬.¬ 'Ainda se aliviando'.

**Litha**: Tua o kct, se foi eu que criei pra você... Patente minha. Vou te processar hein Ò.ó

**Milo**: Criou pra aminha pessoa descrever o Kamus, ora... u.ú

**Litha**: É mesmo -.-' Vamos voltar ao Kamus que é melhor...

**Torcida das ST(Surtadas Taradas), do FCSP, e outros, observando Kamus se divertindo no banheiro sozinho.**

**Sólon**: Eu dei meu telefone pra ele...

**Milo**: AHA... ELE TA PENSANDO EM MIM... 'Feliz, mas olha pra Sólon e voa no pescoço da beesha assanhada'.

**Kamus**: 'Chega ao clímax e cai no chão do box... Olha pra parede suja e xinga'.

**Comentário aleatório:** Ainda bem que não furou a parede... Qualquer coisa, usa água sanitária...

* * *

**Notas do capítulo (isso vai ficar enorme 'gota'):**

(1)**"****Sacrebleu****!" **. Segundo a Áries Sin, é uma expressão muito comum. Seria mais como "Por Deus!", ou algo do tipo.

(2)"**Ça**** ne peut pas être vrai!**" - _Isso não pode ser verdade! _(Corrigido pela Áries Sin)

(3) **"Grec damné! Pourquoi? Pourquoi bientôt avec moi?"** - _Grego maldito! Por quê? Porque logo comigo? _(Se estiver errado, peço desculpas, usei o _Babelfish_ para essa tradução).

**Adam**, nome de origem francesa, significa Adão;

**Sólon**, nome de origem grega, significa Primeiro Legislador

O nome todo do nosso GP (Garoto de Programa) é Sólon Menipo.

O nome **Menipo** também é de origem grega, e significa 'Aquele Que Sustenta O Cavalo'. Daí veio à piadinha do potranco, manga-larga marchador e etc.

Creta é a maior ilha da Grécia, taxada de periferia da mesma. É tida como a segunda maior ilha do Mar Mediterrâneo. Tornou-se parte integrante da Grécia em 1913, assim como Sólon disse. Maiores informações, buscar no Wikipédia – Creta.

**Observações sobre...**

Espero não ter chocado ninguém com o _MEU_ Kamus ordenando ao Sólon que ele gemesse e sendo um pouco... sadô com o coitado do Cretense...rsrs. Essa cena foi escrita sexta-feira/sábado, dias 22/23 de Junho. E bem, busquei descrever como um homem real faria em uma transa com um outro cara. Desde o início venho avisando que Kamus não é um cara frio como se mostra no anime. Sinceramente manter a personalidade ao pé da letra que nem o anime... Não é comigo. Então... _MEU_ Kamus fala geme e muito mais... rsrs. Bem, ou seja, esse lemon levou basicamente três dias para estar pronto, porque euzinha não seria doida de escrever tudo de uma vez...Quem ia ficar 'nervosa' ao final seria eu e não tenho um Sólon para aliviar. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Agradecimentos e explicações: **

Agradeço de coração ao pessoal que comentou o capítulo 6; agradeço mais ainda as pessoas que - ao lerem o informativo sobre a suspensão do capítulo 7 -, comentaram dando força, incentivando, entendendo e até mesmo aceitando ou o 'tempo' para que minha mágoa com certos detalhes (não foi nada do site, ou falta de inspiração, e sim uma decepção com certas situações) passasse, ou a opção de envio por arquivo _pdf_.

Após receber e-mails fora do ff. Net, e de conversar via MSN com pessoas que ajudaram a esfriar minha cabeça (ser escorpiana dá nisso... se a gente não mete o ferrão ficamos fulos por um bom tempo) decidi postar o capítulo. Ainda não estou bem, e certo detalhe do que comentei no informativo irei manter.

Um outro detalhe e observação que quero deixar claro, é que o Kamus ter sido o ativo, não corresponde a nenhum comentário via MSN, ou seja, já deixo claro que em minha mente Kamus é tão _uke_ quanto _seme_. Mas minha predileção é ele _uke_ _do Milo_ 'rindo'. E desculpa a grosseria, mas não pretendo dar créditos por idéias que já estavam previamente traçadas. Dou créditos às pessoas que ajudaram sim, a apontar onde poderia ser melhorado, alterando tal fato, ou incluindo um detalhe a mais na fic que não iria mudar em nada a estrutura da mesma. Então, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos e créditos a **_Blanxe_** e a **_Washu_**.

Ahh, para quem pediu lemon de Mu e Shaka... Sorry, não tinha como. Fico devendo, até porque o casal principal é o Aracnídeo do meu coração e o Iceberg (não tão Ice assim) tenso. Quem sabe no capítulo 8 que vem mais tenso ainda? Tenho até medo, mas esses ó depois da Anime Friends, já que estarei lá com a mesinha do Warm Fanzine. Passem por lá em me cobrem (E eu saio correndo que nem louca) 8D

Enfim... Peço desculpas pelo transtorno causado (Até parece aviso de prédio em obras) e pela preocupação que causei em quem lê a fic e gosta.

**PALAVRA DA BETA: Direto do hospital, onde está se recuperando de uma desidratação – depois desse Kamus, só desidratando mesmo... – tanta baba que escorreu... **_Cunhada, raposa amada, por Zeus, Eros e todos os tarados do Olimpo, que foi isso? Se tivesse lemon do Shaka e Mu, eu morreria de vez... Cara, ultrapassou todos os meus lemons, inclusive os Mozão & Mozinho. Ma che calore perde!! Ah-ahn, **"limpa pigarro"** o capitulo todo foi bom, claro, a historia do Kamus e Adam chocante e triste, tal e... Meu, tenha dó, foi um lemon do Cara/xxx/... To chocada ainda... E pra mim, Kamus e Milo revezam numa boa. Tenho dito. Vou ler de novo, acho que agora eu to vacinada_.

_Façam uma Raposa sorumbática feliz, comentem o que acharam do capítulo._

**_Bjins_****_  
Litha-chan_** _'Arregalando os olhos pelo tamanho da fic, extras e explicações'._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Apenas Negócio?**

**Capítulo 8 **

– **Parte 01 –

* * *

  
**

-

"Humm... deixa tocar..."

"Acho melhor atender..."

"Acho melhor deixar tocar..."

"E se for importante? Hummm...".

"O que pode ser mais... importante do que isso?"

**-0-**

"Você pretende ficar plantado na sala?"

"Só mais dois minutos...". Comentou começando a se sentir impaciente. _'O que ele está fazendo que não atende a droga do celular?'_. Perguntava-se mentalmente, não querendo verbalizar em alto e bom tom para não ter problemas.

"Se você demorar mais do que dois minutos...". A voz com um leve tom de irritação e ameaça veio do quarto.

"Juro que não vou me demorar, amor...". Falou virando o corpo na direção do corredor, na intenção que sua voz alcançasse perfeitamente o outro cômodo. "Droga, mais de dez toques e não atende?". Sussurrou sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça pela irritação.

**-0-**

"Humm... pe... espe... espera, deixa atender... ou... Hummm... Assim não consigo relaxar...".

"Juro que se não for importante, eu mato o desgraçado!". A voz impaciente, irritada, e arrastada teve como reforço de suas intenções um brilho perigoso nos olhos verdes.

"Acredite... Eu ajudo!".

Se contorcendo, saindo debaixo do outro, estendeu a mão passando pelas várias almofadas estendidas no chão da sala encontrando assim o bolso de sua calça. Com o aparelho em mãos e já próximo ao rosto corado, os olhos azuis vistoriando o visor encontraram um nome: _The Horn_(O Corno). Seguido de um número de celular que conhecia muito bem. Mentalmente, pragas eram rogadas em direção a duas pessoas.

"O que foi?".

"Ele fez de novo!". Disse se referindo ao escorpiano. "E... eu mato um hoje!". Apesar de uma parte ser direcionada ao grego, a vontade maior era para quem estava ligando.

"Fez de novo?" Não entendeu, mas rapidamente ao ver no visor o que estava escrito, um misto de vontade de rir, de esganar alguém e, claro, ser um grandessíssimo filho da puta lhe invadiu. "Não atende... Ignore".

O loiro olhou por sobre o ombro e um sorriso maldoso estava em seus lábios...

"E perder a oportunidade? Não mesmo!".

Remexeu-se mais um pouco se ajeitando, puxando os cabelos para o lado, deixando a vista – e para o bel-prazer – do outro suas costas, que já se encontravam com leves marcas avermelhadas. Suspirando, aproximou o aparelho do ouvido para atender a pessoa inconveniente.

"O que você quer agora, Ikki?".

"Porque demorou tanto a atender a droga do telefone, Shaka? Onde você está? Você está com o Milo?". Andava de um lado ao outro da sala do apartamento de Esmeralda.

"Boa noite para você também, _meu-amado-amante_". Disse sarcástico, suprimindo um grunhido ao sentir uma mordida em uma de suas coxas. "Por partes, ok? Demorei porque estou fazendo o mesmo que você estava, ou está, ou deveria estar, fazendo com aquela loira aguada. Agora... Onde estou?". Suspirou profundamente, contendo um gemido ao sentir a língua de Mu lhe tocar quase o final da espinha. "Ohh... no melhor lugar... Humm... que poderia estar agora... E definitivamente... não é o Milo... Hummm...". Soltou um gemido de puro deleite, ao sentir o corpo de Mu sobre o seu.

Ikki parecia estático. Não estava acreditando naquilo! Sabia que Shaka se irritava com que fazia, que se deixasse o loiro poderia arrumar o maior barraco existente na face da Terra, mas não conseguia imaginar que o amante chegaria a ultrapassar _esse_ tipo de limite.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!". Disse aturdido.

"E porque... eu iria brincar... assim?". As palavras saiam espaçadas, conseqüências dos toques que recebia de Mu.

"Porque não é de seu feitio!". Ainda não estava acreditando.

"Não? Ok, que tal uma prova?". Enquanto perguntava a Ikki, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Mu, que sorriu maldosamente.

"O que você preten...". A fala foi interrompida.

"Sabia que é irritante ter um momento tão prazeroso, interrompido?".

"Eu não acredito! Seu filho da puta, eu vou te matar!".

Uma risada sarcástica pode ser ouvida por Ikki através do celular.

"Eu posso ser o _**filho da puta**_, _**mas**_ no momento _**o **__**corno**_ aqui _**é você**_...". Riu mais ainda. "Ikki... cuidado ao passar pela porta, ok?". O tom de deboche rapidamente se desfez e a voz séria do ariano finalizou... "O Shaka está comigo e permanecerá comigo. Espero não ter que me repetir e nem lhe ver na minha frente... Estamos entendidos?".

Não esperou resposta, apenas desligou o aparelho, retirando a bateria do mesmo, jogando-o em algum lugar por entre as almofadas.

"Humm... estou... excitado com toda essa demonstração de possessividade". Disse divertido, mas realmente excitado, ao olhar por sobre o ombro o rosto do ariano.

Lambendo os lábios, e com um brilho repleto de malícia no olhar, Mu aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Shaka, comentando com a voz rouca...

"Que tal resolver então esse detalhe?". Enquanto falava arrastado, uma leve pressão de suas pernas, fazia com que as de Shaka se afastassem, encaixando-se perfeitamente, deixando seu membro roçar por entre as nádegas do loiro...

**-0-**

"Mas que merda é essa?!". Ikki olhava incrédulo para o aparelho em sua mão. Os olhos ainda arregalados. Leves segundos após a constatação de que realmente estava sendo traído, que aquele beijo no restaurante que seu amante trocou com o outro homem evoluiu para gemidos... A raiva lhe invadiu, e em um único ato, o celular foi jogado de encontro à parede da sala, espatifando-se completamente.

"Mais que merda, quem diz sou eu, Ikki!". Esmeralda surgia, vestida para sair, atrás de Ikki, parada em pleno corredor.

Este, pego de surpresa pela voz de Esmeralda, se virou, ainda irado, para mulher. Notando rapidamente que a mesma encontrava-se não mais com a camisola transparente, mas sim vestida... e muito bem vestida.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Esmeralda?".

Esta ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas delineadas ao cruzar os braços à frente do corpo antes de responder...

"Procurar um homem que não me largue na cama cheia de _tesão_ para ligar para seu... companheiro?". Cuspiu ironicamente. "Esperei dois minutos, Ikki... Se não me queria, não viesse até aqui em casa. Se você não quer, tem quem queira".

"Você sabe muito bem como é o meu relacionamento com o Shaka...".

"Sei... Sei também que você o trai comigo, e agora ele está te colocando um chapéu de touro como resposta... Mas Ikki, uma coisa é: você vir até aqui em casa pra dormir comigo; e outra é você vir, me deixar excitada e antes de tudo ligar para ele com intenção de saber se o cara vai estar em casa, quietinho, te esperando".

"Esmeralda!". O grito de Ikki foi ignorado pela loira.

"Ao sair entregue a chave ao Tommy na recepção". Mal terminou de falar e a porta bateu estrondosamente. Deixando um Ikki atordoado, pela segunda vez na noite, para trás.

**-0-**

"Humm... e você consegue?". Comentou rouco, sentindo os dentes do ariano roçando em sua pele.

"Tem alguma dúvida?". Com a mão livre, esfregou um pouco a glande na entrada do outro.

Inconscientemente, o corpo de Shaka se moveu, fazendo-o se empinar mais, buscando um maior contato.

"Tem?". Insistiu na pergunta, afastando os cabelos do loiro e lambendo a pele sensível da nuca, depositando pequenos chupões.

"Ohh... Quem... sabe?! Tire-as...".

O ariano se afastou um pouco, enquanto continuava a distribuir beijos, algumas mordidas leves e lambidas, sua mão, a que anteriormente instigava a entrada de Shaka com seu membro, buscava por entre as roupas perto de si o que precisava.

Um som característico pode ser ouvido por Shaka, que apenas permaneceu na mesma posição, aproveitando o leve roçar que seu próprio corpo fazia de encontro à manta no chão.

Em menos de dois minutos, Mu já havia posto o preservativo e novamente se encontrava encostado a Shaka, retornando a mesma posição de minutos atrás.

"Tem mais?". Shaka perguntou baixo, sensual. Pontuando sobre os preservativos.

"Bastante...".

Mal terminou de responder, Mu mordeu com um pouco mais de força o ombro de Shaka. O ato em nada parecia desagradar o loiro, que entreabriu os lábios, soltando um gemido de puro deleite.

Mu aproveitou e colocou por entre os lábios do outro, dois dedos, que mal começaram a brincar acariciando a língua de Shaka, foram capturados, envoltos por aquela umidade tentadora, e sugados.

O ariano pousou a testa entre a nuca e o inicio das costas do loiro, aproveitando a sensação deliciosa enquanto seu corpo ondulava, fazendo com que seu membro roçasse mais ainda na entrada do outro.

"Hummm...".

O gemido vindo do loiro fez com que Mu retirasse os dedos de seus lábios e os levasse de encontro à entrada do virginiano. Roçando-os, atiçando o loiro. Sentindo que este também buscava mais contato.

"MU!! Por todos os Deuses que acredito... Não me torture mais!".

O ariano deixou um sorriso malicioso adornar-lhe os lábios enquanto introduzia um de seus dedos lentamente, arrancando mais gemidos e baixos rosnados do corpo sob si.

"Sabe o que mais me excita, Shaka?". Perguntou baixo, próximo à orelha do outro, vendo que em resposta à sua pergunta este apenas balançou lentamente a cabeça em negação. "A sua voz entre gemidos...". Deu uma lambida no lóbulo da orelha do outro enquanto introduzia o segundo dedo, movendo-o de forma não só a alargar, mas a gerar prazer pelas investidas.

"Humf... Sá... Sádico!". Riu, se contraindo no processo dificultando a entrada de mais um dedo.

"Não ouse fazer isso quando...". Teve a fala interrompida.

"Porque, vai me punir?". Voltou o olhar por sobre o ombro.

A resposta não demorou muito, e esta substituiu o ar debochado do loiro por um que mesclava dor e prazer.

"Quem sabe...". Deixou a resposta no ar enquanto introduzia, a cada novo movimento, o seu membro no canal pouco relaxado de Shaka.

**-00-**

"Que bicho te mordeu, mano?". A pergunta fora feita enquanto Minos observava de soslaio a face de seu irmão.

"Nenhum". A curta - e seca - resposta veio ao se afastar da parede do elevador.

"A mim você não engana...". Estreitou os olhos ao ver o irmão lhe dando as costas, tentando escapar do assunto. "Você está assim por causa do ruivo, ou está assim pelas palavras do Mu?". Sabia muito bem a resposta. Conhecia-o profundamente.

Milo olhou por sobre o ombro, fixando seu olhar no de seu irmão mais novo, e com um suspiro, enquanto saiam de dentro do elevador, sua voz, mesmo que baixa, pode ser ouvida.

"O que você acha?". Chaves em mão, um barulho de tranca sendo destravada.

"Que você se deixa abalar facilmente...". Seguiu o irmão entrando no apartamento. "... e que deveria parar com os joguinhos e agir seriamente se você realmente o quer". Comentou displicente ao passo em que se livrava da blusa. Deixando claro sua intenção de banho.

O mais velho elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas em resposta ao fitar o outro.

"E porque eu deveria parar?". Cruzou os braços encarando o irmão.

"Porque seus joguinhos são perigosos. Você fica instigando, levando a pessoa ao limite, e nem todo mundo entende, que, quando você começa com esse tipo de jogo é por que você já está mais do que interessado. Porém, da mesma forma que isso possa ser tentador e gerar bons resultados, a pessoa pode acabar achando que você está apenas brincando. E isso mano, pode fazer com que seu 'alvo' se emputeça e ai, como se diz na pior das hipóteses... Fudeu!". Finalizou sua linha de pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava das calças.

Milo apenas franziu o semblante ao acompanhar o raciocínio do irmão. Não era hora de pensar nisso.

"Hey, cadê meu irmão leso, calado, adolescente e inocente?". Sorriu de canto.

Minos segurou uma gargalhada pela hora e principalmente para não _acordar_ sua mãe, mas em seu rosto um sorriso maroto foi devolvido a Milo.

"Desconheço. Sou sonso, observador, jovem e... Sigo o modelo dos irmãos mais velhos. Você tem que se virar com esse mesmo". Apontou para si mesmo, vendo o mais velho balançar a cabeça ainda sorrindo; e mordendo o canto dos lábios comentou em um tom casto para alguns, mas não para eles... "Vem, vamos tomar banho juntos, assim economizamos tempo e água". Lançou-lhe um olhar intenso.

Os olhos de Milo vagaram pelo corpo do irmão, que só se encontrava com uma boxer, vendo os contornos dos músculos definidos. Sabia bem o que iria acontecer e em seu íntimo precisava daquilo. Do contato, do carinho, cumplicidade, do amor, que, por mais que parecesse errado, pecaminoso aos olhos da sociedade, para si era certo.

Aceitando o convite velado, apenas meneou a cabeça seguindo o mais novo pelo corredor.

**-0-**

"Agora posso dormir relaxada...". Murmurou ao fechar um livro e depositá-lo sobre a mesinha. "Que mãe dormiria tranqüila ao ter dois filhos perambulando por uma cidade tão violenta como esta?". Ajeitando-se na cama, desligou a pequena luminária, caindo quase que instantaneamente no sono.

**-0-**

Mal a porta foi fechada e Milo fora jogado de encontro à madeira, lábios devorando os seus, e um corpo perfeito em definições roçando de encontro a si.

"Estamos vorazes?". Comentou com um ínfimo sorriso ao ter o beijo apartado.

"Quero terminar o que ficou pendente e...". Mordeu o queixo do outro. "Senti saudades".

Milo olhou para o irmão com um sorriso brando, envolvendo a cintura do mais novo.

"Matter provavelmente está acordada, consegue manter a boca fechada?".

"Dê-me algo interessante para colocar na boca e você escutará o mínimo possível". Malicioso deixou seus dentes rasparem na pele quente do pescoço de Milo.

O grego sentiu a excitação lhe percorrer o corpo, uma de suas mãos seguiu para a nuca de Minos e ao chegar, seus dedos envolveram uma farta quantidade de fios loiros, segurando com força, puxando-os para trás e fazendo com que seus olhos azuis fitassem os de seu irmão.

Soltando um pequeno grunhido, Milo tomou os lábios do mais novo intensamente, enquanto sua outra mão, a que há poucos minutos jazia na cintura de Minos, se encarregava de descer a boxer, aproveitando para apertar as nádegas bem moldadas e firmes.

Minos gemia entre o beijo, sentindo a cada toque, a cada segundo, a excitação crescer em seu interior. Não conseguia ter noção de espaço e tempo quando Milo lhe tocava. Nem ao menos havia percebido quando fora levado para dentro do box, localizando-se quando seus lábios já não mais sentiam os do irmão.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, suas testas se encontravam.

"Sabe... se você não fosse meu irmão...".

O beijo voltou a se iniciar. Milo encostou o irmão na parede fria, obtendo do mais novo um grunhido, juntamente com unhas sendo gravadas em seus ombros.

**-00-**

_~ Atenas – Grécia – 10hs da manhã.._.

.

"Posso saber o porquê deste azedume todo a esta hora da manhã?".

Um olhar intenso, sério, foi a única resposta que obteve do outro.

"Ainda está chateado comigo por causa de ontem? Você sabe que devemos manter...".

"Este assunto em particular não é o responsável pelo meu humor...".

De seus lábios um prolongado suspiro escapou, enquanto ajeitava uma farta mecha de seus cabelos.

"Eu não possuo poderes, se você não me falar o que tanto te incomoda, como poderei saber se tenho, ou não, culpa de algo, Kanon?".

"Saga, às vezes essa sua dualidade me enerva, sabia?".

Recebeu em resposta, além de uma sobrancelha soerguida, um sorriso de canto.

"Você quer realmente falar sobre dualidades?". Levava aos lábios uma fatia de torrada com geléia.

Kanon apenas rolou os olhos, buscando não se irritar mais do que já se encontrava.

"Você pretende mesmo se encontrar com aquele... cara?". Apesar de tentar controlar sua voz, a mão que portava a xícara de café prensava cada vez mais a delicada porcelana.

Saga estreitou os olhos. Tinha uma leve noção, bem leve... Só precisava arrancar do irmão uma única frase com as palavras certas.

"Porque não deveria? Ícarus é um cara interessante, uma boa companhia para se conversar". Mordeu a torrada observando o rosto a sua frente, notando cada reação que se desenhava naquele semblante. "Eu me encontrar com Ícarus... Te incomoda, Kanon?".

Antes que a xícara pudesse se partir, o gêmeo depositou-a sobre a mesa. Seus olhos buscaram os de Saga enquanto forçava sua voz sair calmamente.

"Não. Não me incomoda nem um pouco, Saga".

'_Mentiroso! Porque não diz logo, Kanon?'_.

Ambos se fitavam.

"Você ainda não ligou para ele avisando?". Era melhor mudar o assunto. Por hora.

Kanon estava irritado demais para manter uma conversa. Acabou se levantando, puxando a revista de esportes consigo.

"Ligue você... Estou sem paciência para aturar o Julian a esta hora da manhã". Nem mesmo esperou para ouvir alguma resposta, apenas deu as costas se retirando.

Saga por sua vez suspirou profundamente ao se largar na cadeira. Uma de suas mãos se direcionou a têmpora, massageando-a.

'_Quer saber? Também não vou me meter... Já tenho os meus próprios problemas para me envolver com os dos outros... '_. Um baixo som atraiu sua atenção, no visor piscava um nome que fez o mais velho, bufar. _'O que ela quer agora?'_, pensou antes de atender a ligação...

"Saori... Bom dia meu amor!".

**-00-**

"Você tem mesmo que ir?".

Um sorriso adornou os lábios do loiro.

"Está inseguro?".

"Não. Insegurança é algo que raramente tenho, apenas imaginei que poderíamos passar mais um dia fazendo coisas... interessantes". Um olhar malicioso foi dado ao outro.

Um leve rubor se instalou no rosto do loiro por segundos, acompanhado por um sorriso maroto.

"Humm... Acho que trarei _aquele livro_ quando voltar...". Riu, mas logo buscou ficar um pouco sério. "Mas tenho que ir mesmo para casa Mu. Quero conversar com Ikki. Imagino que ele esteja entrando em combustão...". Levantou o celular mostrando a quantidade de ligações não atendidas que recebera no final de semana.

O ariano franziu o cenho. Não estava nada satisfeito com essa ida de Shaka. Imaginar o loiro sob o mesmo teto que Ikki era estressante.

Shaka notando o incômodo soltou um pequeno riso.

"Mu...". Tocou a mão do outro.

"Eu sei Shaka... Vocês têm um relacionamento...".

O loiro suspirou e negou balançando a cabeça.

"Nós _tínhamos_ um relacionamento, Mu... Eu não sei, não lembro exatamente quando as coisas começaram a desmoronar. O Ikki... Eu realmente gostava dele, mas cansei de ser relegado...". Dando leves tapas na mão de Mu, lhe roubou um beijo, se levantando em seguida. "Hey, abre a porta para que eu possa voltar?". Sorriu ao outro.

Mu se levantou, enlaçando a cintura de Shaka, puxando-o para si.

"A casa já é sua...".

"Só a casa?".

"E o dono também...". Aproximou seus lábios dos de Shaka, beijando-o suavemente.

-

_**Continua**_...

* * *

Olá pessoal! * apanha*

_**|° Ícarus**_ – Para que leu _"__**Viagem a um pequeno paraíso**__(Kanon e Saga – fic para Yume Vy)", _escrita por mim, sabe exatamente quem é Ícarus, e o porque do 'jeito' do Kanon ao citar o homem.

Ok, faz séculos que não atualizo esta fic, não é mesmo? Peço desculpas pelo mega atraso. Problemas, desânimo e vários fatores... Mas eu não larguei a fic. Nenhuma delas.

Enfim... Alguém se ainda se lembra do que aconteceu no capítulo 7? Mais alguém ficou apaixonado pelo mousse de chocolate? XD

O capítulo pode aparentar estar corrido, mas desde o inicio ele foi visualizado assim. Era para estar maior, ter mais, não parar nesta parte, mas... Achei melhor deixar o que está para vir para o capítulo 9... Quem sabe do plot deste capítulo tem noção do que vem no próximo.

_**Aos que comentaram**_... _TsukiTorres, HeartsQueen, Lysley Almada2, kika-sama, Graziele, Ananda Sander - Mia, Seto Scorpyos, Sora Black, Haina Aquarius-sama, Anita Baudelaire, Herzkristall, 'O.o Annie u.u, Chibiusa-chan Minamino, Neko Lolita, Hokuto-chan, Aikachan00, Bela Patty, DW03, Sagadepijama, Cristal, Kiara Sallkys, Ilia Verseau, Paola Scorpio, Niu, Simon de Escorpião, Natty Kinomoto, Virgo-chan, Vcious, MizunoFabyChan, Ansuya, NathalieChan, Cardosinha, Luka, Narcisa Le Fay, Liana Shinigami, Goddess Of Death GW, Flor de Gelo, Washu M, Anjinho2008, Kampbell-li, Yami no Hime, Juliabelas, Tuik, Mayumi, Leona EBM, Cacazetiii, Brukyaoi e Rayto Tsukishiro_.

... _**agradeço de coração**_. Espero que em 2009 meu ânimo retorne com força para que possa continuar minhas babies. Agradeço muito pelas cobranças, os puxões de orelha via MSN, pessoalmente nos eventos, por SMS... rsrs

Não nego, estou receosa de ter perdido a mão com a fanfic, caso isso tenha ocorrido, sorry, tentarei melhorar na continuação.

_**Palavra da beta: **Fica tranqüila, cunha (último dia oficial do trema no ü). Eu betei com a famosa garrafinha de água gelada do lado e com o leque funcionando... Affe!! _

_**Bjins para todos, boa virada de ano e... Feliz 2009!**_

_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
